Midnight Tasting
by crochetaway
Summary: An encounter with Lucius Malfoy during the war leaves Hermione wanting more. When Lucius tracks her down after the war, Hermione is surprised to find he wants more. And just what is going on with Severus Snape? A story with more lemons than plot. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This started as the prompt I submitted for the BTBFN Forbidden Fruit competition. Someone claimed it, but hasn't written anything for it. And... well I couldn't get it out of my head. So I had to write a thing. I didn't have a beta. So enjoy and let me know what you think, yeah?**

 **By popular demand, this has expanded from its original one-shot version and so here are your standard warnings: smut. SMUT. All of the smut ahead. Also some triad amongst Hermione/Lucius/Severus as well. It won't be a full/complete triad, but Severus will definitely be making an appearance multiple times. Also, expect coarse language, and that's about it. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes and crept down the stairs, avoiding all of the creaking ones, on her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. She was dressed skimpily in a pair of sleep shorts and a camisole but hadn't bothered to put her dressing gown overtop. It was the middle of the night, nobody would be up. She was summering at Grimmauld Place again after the horrific year that was sixth year. She didn't even know if she would be going back to Hogwarts in the fall. It was the middle of the night and all day had been muggy and warm, but a chill in the air, pricked at her flesh.

She'd made it to the entry hall, and had one more set of stairs to go down when Lucius Malfoy, with a Death Eater mask dangling from his fingers, exited the large formal drawing room that had become unofficial Order headquarters. He didn't see her and he made for the front door, but the moment Hermione saw him she couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her throat. It wasn't loud, anyone else in the house wouldn't have heard it, but Malfoy did. He whirled around and when she caught his eyes, she opened her mouth to scream. Before she could do more than inhale, he was across the entrance hall and standing before her on the stairs.

She trembled at the visage he made, his long blond hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and his nostrils flared in anger at being caught. His black as night Death Eater robes swirled around him, making him seem larger than life. The scream died in Hermione's throat when he stood in front of her, towering over her, despite the fact that she was still one stair up from the floor. Goosebumps broke out on her skin and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

He didn't say anything. She didn't say anything. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Hermione realized his eyes weren't grey like she'd always thought. Like his son's eyes were, but blue. So light an ice blue that they masqueraded for grey in her mind. She found her mouth was still open and took another deep breath. She should say something, do something. A Death Eater was in Order Headquarters. How could he have gotten in? It was Fidelius protected! Was it Snape? Had Snape truly been working for the Death Eater's this whole time? She had been one of his staunchest defenders these last few months. She was about to scream again when one of Malfoy's hands landed heavily on her hip and pulled her body into his. Then his mouth descended onto hers and all conscious thought left her mind.

His lips were surprisingly warm. She'd never imagined kissing Lucius Malfoy, but he always seemed so cold and hard, as if he were made of marble. But he wasn't. He was warm, although his body felt hard against hers. He must have dropped the Death Eater mask because suddenly Hermione felt his second hand delve into her curls and he began guiding the kiss. She didn't mean to kiss him back, but when his tongue darted out to taste her lips, she couldn't stop herself from opening them. He tasted like alcohol and woodsmoke and before Hermione realized what she was doing, her hands were clenched in his robes, holding him to her as fastly as he was holding her to him. His kiss was all fire and determination and desperation and Hermione couldn't get enough.

"Lucius?" a voice from behind them spoke. Hermione didn't recognize it. Her higher faculties had shut off at some point during the kiss and her mind felt befuddled. Lucius, suddenly, now he was Lucius, no longer Malfoy when he could kiss her like that. Make her feel like that. Desire swept hard and fast through her belly when he pulled away at the sound of that damned interrupting voice. He whirled around, blocking Hermione from view. Then he reached a hand back and found her abdomen, pushing her back into the corner of the stairs, where it was the darkest. Hermione followed his direction and hid from whoever had discovered them. She wished for the second time that night she hadn't left her wand in her room.

"I thought I heard someone on the stairs, Severus," Lucius muttered and summoned his fallen Death Eater mask. He walked forward and Hermione could see Professor Snape standing in the doorway to the formal dining room.

"You shouldn't linger," Snape scolded. "You know how nosy Potter and his friends are."

Hermione kept her sharp inhalation from making a sound. Surely, Snape had seen her, there was no other reason for him to have—

"Indeed, I do," Lucius said with a low, dark chuckle.

Oh, sweet Merlin above, the things that chuckle did to her insides. Since when did she find Lucius Malfoy attractive? _Since he snogged you like you were the last witch on earth_ , whispered through her mind.

Snape and Lucius said a few more words, but Hermione wasn't paying attention, she was too wrapped up in her recent discovery of Lucius Malfoy's attractiveness. When the front door opened and both men stepped outside, Hermione felt relief wash over her, despite the cool breeze from the middle of night air that swirled around her body before the door closed again. Hermione was frozen with indecision. Should she see if someone else was in the dining room? Or were Snape and Lucius using Grimmauld as some sort of plotting place? Were they plotting against the Order? Did anyone else in the Order know about them? Hermione didn't know and since she wasn't technically part of the Order she didn't know who she could ask. Maybe Remus?

She waited ten more minutes, counting the seconds off in her head and when nobody else emerged from the dining room, she crept forward as silently as possible and peered around the door. The room was empty. And just like that, none of Hermione's questions were answered. She sighed and continued on to the kitchen to get a glass of water. By the time she made it back to the room she shared with Ginny, she looked at her clock and found that no more than twenty minutes had passed. Hermione felt as if her entire world had shifted on its axis and it seemed impossible that could have happened in such a short amount of time.

* * *

The second time Hermione caught Lucius at Grimmauld Place was only a few days after the first. She still hadn't mentioned to anyone in the Order that she had seen Lucius in Grimmauld Place. She knew she should say something, but she still wasn't sure who the right person to approach would be. Remus seemed the most logical, but the animosity between Snape and Remus made her nervous. Mrs Weasley would surely blow her off, and Mr Weasley was barely home. She knew without a doubt she couldn't say anything to Harry or Ron. Maybe at the next Order meeting, she could find some time to speak with Professor McGonagall?

She didn't know and by the time Lucius had stumbled across her the second time, Hermione felt as if she were caught in some dark web and couldn't extract herself. This time, she had been leaving the library, across the hall from the dining room. It was very late, but Hermione had _finally_ found a book that had some useful information about Horcruxes in it and was writing down everything she could. She opened the door of the library to find herself face to face with Lucius.

Her gasp was cut off when he pressed his mouth to hers and she was swept away in his kiss. She didn't remember being backed across the library to the desk that sat in front of the only window in the room. When Lucius lifted her and set her on the desk, swiftly stepping in between her legs, Hermione pushed back from him. Both were breathing heavily and Lucius' normally perfect hair was mussed. Hermione realized it was because of her. She'd made him look like that and a heady feeling of power swept through her. _She_ made a wizard as powerful and dangerous as Lucius Malfoy look disheveled. And the look on his face was overwhelming. She could see want, and lust, and need and she _knew_ her knickers had to be dripping.

"We should stop meeting like this," Lucius breathed as he leaned back down and began kissing her neck.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Hermione murmured when he found a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Lucius, my name is Lucius, say it," he hissed into her ear and his warm breath in her ear made her shiver.

"L-Lucius," Hermione moaned when he swept a hand up her flank and across her breast. She was wearing a bra this time, but her nipples were so hard, they could be seen through the thin material of both bra and t-shirt.

She should stop this. This was wrong. Not only was it Lucius Malfoy. He was a Death Eater. He was too old. He was married. His son was Hermione's age. There were so many reasons that this was wrong. And yet, she couldn't, wouldn't stop him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back up into his body. He settled on hand on her lower back and pushed her core into his. Hermione took his hint and wrapped her legs around his hips. Merlin, she'd never wanted anything as badly as she wanted to feel Lucius Malfoy's cock inside her cunt right then.

"Fuck, witch," Lucius muttered. His hand found the hem of her t-shirt and began sliding it up. Hermione helped him by pulling it off and over her head. She was wearing a boring nude bra and wished she had something sexier on. Lucius didn't seem to mind, with a muttered spell, her bra unclasped itself behind her back and she slid it down her arms and off. Lucius, slowly, helped her lay back on the desk and he began feasting on her chest. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning. If she didn't want half the Order coming down on them, she knew she was going to have to be quiet. It would be a challenge, but she felt up to it.

"Lucius?" It was Snape again, this time standing in the doorway of the library. _Oh, holy fuck_. Hermione's mind screamed at her. Lucius had stood and whirled around, he placed his hands on his hips, his cloak completely hiding her from view.

"Who's behind you?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"Severus," Lucius' voice was full of warning.

"Who is it?" Snape asked and he began stalking forward.

 _Fuck, fuck, bloody fuck._ Hermione wished she could melt into the floor right then when she felt a tap on the top of her head and the tell-tale trickle of a Disillusionment Charm being put in place. She held her breath and didn't move. If she didn't move, Snape wouldn't see her.

"It's nobody, Severus," Lucius said swiftly. "Someone left some books out on the desk, I was just glancing through them." He strode forward quickly and both men left the library.

 _Holy shit_. Hermione took a deep breath. That had been extremely close. And it couldn't happen again. That was the second time Snape had interrupted them, which likely meant that every time Lucius was in Grimmauld Place, it was with Snape. That meant they had to be working with the Order though, right? They wouldn't just come into Grimmauld Place repeatedly, would they? For what? It wasn't a question she could answer without the explanation that they were both working with the Order.

And if they were, what did that mean? Did it mean that Lucius Malfoy wasn't a pure-blood supremacist? The evidence certainly led that way when you factored in that he seemed to enjoy snogging her, a Muggleborn.

Hermione scoffed, a man like Lucius Malfoy was a taker. And she had freely offered herself up to him both times. He was just taking what was offered. He didn't care about her in any real way. Just the same way she didn't care about him. She didn't _know_ him. Although, from what she felt between her legs just a moment ago, she wouldn't mind _knowing_ him. She sighed, and grabbed her wand, removing the Disillusionment Charm. It wouldn't do to get caught sneaking around Grimmauld with a Disillusionment Charm over her.

* * *

The third time Hermione ran into Lucius Malfoy at Grimmauld Place, she knew he was working for the Order. She, Harry, and Ron had been inducted into the Order when it was clear that Hermione was not going to be eligible to go back to Hogwarts for their final year. At that point, Mrs Weasley had finally broken down and allowed the three of them to be inducted. The induction was quick and easy and allowed them access to Order meetings. They'd been told that there were two Death Eater spies who provided information to the Order. That's when Hermione knew. They weren't given the names, but after that first Order meeting when Harry had tried to figure out who they were, Hermione already knew. She only told Harry that Snape was one of them.

Harry, of course, didn't want to believe her, but Hermione was adamant that it had to be Snape. That there hadn't been two spies when Dumbledore was alive, so that meant that it had to be Snape and someone else. She didn't speculate on the someone else. She knew. And she knew that Harry would _never_ accept that Lucius Malfoy was a spy. And there was another, hidden reason, she rather liked running into Lucius Malfoy late at night at Grimmauld Place. She didn't want anyone or anything to ruin that. Two times wasn't a habit, but if it became a habit, Hermione wouldn't complain.

Three times though, that was well on its way to habit-hood.

This time, she was in the kitchen, making herself a pot of tea. It was early, almost four in the morning, but she'd woken and couldn't sleep, so decided to get up. She'd not donned a dressing gown. It was a semi-conscious decision on her part. She was both excited and terrified to run into Lucius Malfoy again. Whatever was going on between them should not be happening and Hermione _knew_ that. She did. But at the same time, the thought of being fucked against a wall or desk by Lucius Malfoy, that thought made her knickers wet. Every time. And so, she was once more in short sleep shorts and a light camisole. It didn't conceal much, especially when her nipples hardened in the chill of the predawn air from the open window above the sink.

"You must be trying to kill me," Lucius drawled. Hermione whirled to find him standing just inside the door to the kitchen. His eyes roamed her body and Hermione found herself desperately hoping he liked what he saw. He had his cane in his hand and his wand pulled. Her eyes widened when she realized he was warding the room from intruders. This was really happening. What she'd hoped for, and dreaded for weeks. She was alone with Lucius Malfoy once more, and there would be no interruptions this time.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Hermione finally said. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable under his gaze.

The kettle whistled, startling Hermione. She turned and removed it from the burner, flicking her wand to put out the fire under the burner. She set the kettle on the counter and began pulling teacups from the shelf above. One for her and one for Lucius. It felt surreal to be pouring tea for Lucius Malfoy.

"I didn't come here for tea," Lucius muttered, and Hermione stiffened when she realized he was standing right behind her. He was close enough that she was sure she could feel the heat of his body at her back. Slowly, she turned around to face him, the tea things still on the counter. She couldn't read his face, it was perfectly blank, and found herself swallowing hard, almost afraid about what he was going to say next.

When he didn't say anything, Hermione muttered, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I don't fucking care," he whispered as he brought his mouth to hers, one hand dove through her hair and cupped the back of her head, directing the kiss. Hermione marveled once again at how warm his skin felt on hers and she soon found her arms wrapped around his neck with her fingers in his hair. He spun them toward the table and set her on top of it, quickly stepping between her legs. Hermione instantly regretted not wearing a dressing gown. And yet, the feel of his body between her knees was ridiculously arousing.

When he broke the kiss and began nibbling along her jaw, Hermione spoke again, "We really shouldn't—"

"Shut up," he hissed in her ear, his breath hot, making her shiver.

"You're marri—"

"Do I need to gag you?" he asked, pulling away from her, staring down at her. He looked so foreboding for a moment that Hermione was scared. She hadn't truly been scared prior to this, but now she was. This was the Death Eater staring down at her. She slowly shook her head and resolved not to say anything further. Despite her protestations, she truly did not want to stop. Good Merlin, how she didn't want him to stop.

He stared at her a beat more, before nodding and pressed his lips to hers again. Hermione relaxed into the kiss and when his hand brushed her breast through her camisole, she arched her back up to him. Wanting more. Needing more. She disentangled her hands from his hair and began working on the buttons of his robe at his neck. Once she'd managed to unbutton them all, she pushed the dark, velvet material from his shoulders and it hit the tiled floor with a soft whump. Lucius had both hands up her camisole at this point and Hermione lifted the whole thing over her head. Then she began tackling the vest underneath and the shirt underneath that. Why did wizards wear so many bloody clothes?

Her breath caught when Lucius pushed against her shoulder and laid her flat on her back on the table. Then he bowed his head and enveloped her left nipple in his hot mouth. His long blond hair slipped along her skin and felt deliciously cool against her heated body. She abandoned all attempts at undressing him and drove one hand through his hair, holding him to her breast. The other she gripped the edge of the table with and arched her back into his touch.

"Fuck, Merlin," she panted as he teased her nipple.

"It's Lucius," he reminded her as he released her nipple and began kissing his way to the other. "Say it," he hissed. His breath made her hard nipple harden further and he flicked his gaze up to her when she didn't say anything for a moment.

"Lucius," she muttered and he rewarded her with a firm, flat lick of his tongue on her nipple, which made her cry out again. "Lucius!"

She felt him smirk against her skin and closed her eyes, unwilling to face him. When he began kissing his way down her abdomen, heading for the crux of her legs, she propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. Cormac had been the only boy she'd been with that had performed oral sex on her. It had felt good, but she imagined that Lucius Malfoy's talents would blow a boy like Cormac out of the water. She hoped he was really going to, and not just tease her. She didn't quite feel confident enough to ask for it either explicitly or by implication. When he reached her shorts, she lifted her hips, helping him in their removal.

He drew them slowly down her legs, taking her knickers with them and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her right ankle, before placing that leg over his shoulder. He repeated the other side and slowly kissed his way back up to her core. He gripped her hips, both legs over his shoulders and slid her down the table so her bum was resting right on the edge.

Then he glanced up at her and their eyes met. He gave her the wickedest smirk, almost enough to make her cry out and ask him to stop before he leaned forward and buried his face in her center. Hermione laid down flat on her back and gripped each side of the table.

"Oh, Merlin, Circe, and Nimue," Hermione groaned as he licked from her arse to her clit, ending with a swirl around her sensitive bud.

Lucius pulled back slightly, and when Hermione realized he wasn't touching her anymore she opened her eyes, leaning on one elbow to look at him.

"Lucius," he reminded her and Hermione fought to roll her eyes.

"Lucius," she repeated and then screamed it when he went back to work on her pussy.

It had been good when Cormac had done this to her, it was positively sinful having Lucius Malfoy on his knees with his face buried in her cunt. Fuck, she would never forget this, even if it only happened this once.

He added his fingers to the mix and soon Hermione was a mewling mess on the table, as the tension built higher inside her. She was on the precipice.

"Please, Lucius," she whimpered, tossing her head.

His chuckle sent the vibrations through her body and he sucked her clit into his mouth at the same time he curled his fingers inside her and Hermione fell off the cliff and into a pool of orgasmic bliss.

Dimly, she heard his belt buckle hit the floor and before she had recovered he was stuffing his thick cock inside her still pulsating cunt.

"Oh, fuck, Lucius," Hermione grunted at the feel of him inside her.

"I intend to," he murmured, gripping her hips tightly as he pulled out and pushed himself back inside. He lifted one leg and placed it on his shoulder and then leaned over her on the table, taking the opposite nipple into his mouth. The position tightened her deliciously around him and she shuddered in response.

Lucius continued his onslaught and it wasn't long when Hermione found herself close to reaching her peak once more. Lucius dropped her leg from his shoulder and coaxed her to wrap them around his hips, which she did gladly. Then he wrapped his arms around her and had her sitting up on the table, bringing her face close to his. It was intimate. Entirely too intimate when she couldn't bring herself to look away from his piercing blue eyes. She had her arms around his shoulders and her hard nipples brushed against the shirt he still wore, adding an extra stimulation.

"Oh god," Hermione murmured as she felt her second orgasm of the night creep closer and closer.

"Come," Lucius commanded and Hermione did, coming harder than the first time, and unexpectedly. Her eyes widened before slamming shut, as she tossed her head back.

When she had recovered somewhat, she realized that Lucius still hadn't come. He was rocking into her with small thrusts. He laid her back down on the table, gripping her hips tightly and began to truly pound into her. Hermione threw her hands above her, grasping the sides of the table for leverage as Lucius slammed into her.

"Fuck, Lucius, fuck," Hermione was chanting as she impossibly felt the beginnings of a third orgasm.

Hermione's eyes fluttered as she came once more, just a tiny one, and the at the same time the door to the kitchen banged open.

"Lucius," Snape growled from the doorway.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized they were caught and she was staring at an upside down Professor Snape. She was mortified, but Lucius was still pounding away. When she made to sit up, Lucius placed a hand on the center of her chest holding her down.

"Almost finished, Severus," Lucius panted.

"For fuck's sake," Snape muttered and slammed the door shut. Hermione had closed her eyes, not willing to look at her professor as she was being fucked silly. When she opened them, she realized that Snape hadn't left. He'd just shut the door. The moan Hermione had been trying to hold in, escaped the moment she met Snape's eyes and a fresh wave of slickness coated Lucius' cock.

"Think she likes being watched," Lucius muttered and Hermione felt her face flush further. She closed her eyes once more, this time in mortification and she vowed not to open them again. She willed Lucius to finish. And as if her thoughts became reality, he did, coming inside her with a low groan.

"I knew you were keeping something from me," Snape hissed as soon as Lucius had finished.

Lucius snorted and began tucking himself back into his trousers. Hermione sat up quickly, shielding her nakedness from Snape's eyes. Lucius Summoned his cloak from the floor and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders in a surprisingly gallant gesture. Hermione had just been trying to figure out how exactly she was going to dress and escape Snape's baleful gaze.

Hermione stood from the table and turned to leave. Lucius' hand on her shoulder stopped her from taking another step. The pressure from his hand urged her to turn, so she did, gazing at him through her eyelashes. She didn't know what to say and was too embarrassed with Snape standing just behind her to even attempt to open her mouth. She wasn't sure she'd ever been so mortified than she was in that moment.

"Lovely," Lucius murmured as he cupped her face and leaned down, placing a brief, soft kiss on her lips.

Snape snorted behind her and Hermione flinched.

"Until we meet again," Lucius murmured into her ear and Hermione took that to mean she was free to go. She fled the kitchen and hurried back to the room she shared with Ginny.

She didn't know what this meant for her and Lucius. Or if she'd even ever see him again, but she did know she would never forget what had just transpired in allitss gloriousness and mortification. She buried her hands in her head as she remembered her reaction to having Snape watch them. Even now, a fresh wave of arousal slipped down her thighs. For a moment, she regretted that Lucius hadn't asked Snape to join them. Oh, sweet Merlin, she was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: By popular demand, I am continuing with this story! I have it wholly outlined** **at 16 chapters. And well, I hope you all like it. No update schedule and no beta. So all mistakes are mine. If you do like it, let me know in a review! I also post a manip for each chapter on my Tumblr crochetawayhpff, so find me there!**

* * *

Hermione slowly let herself into her parents home. She'd warded it to within an inch of its life, but the moment she walked up the front walk, she'd been suddenly nervous that it had been vandalized or booby-trapped by the Death Eaters. The war was over and won three months ago. Hermione had just been released from Molly's care after begging for a month that she wanted to leave the Burrow.

The house looked the same. Most of the furnishings were still there, but all of the personal effects were gone. Hermione bit her lip so she wouldn't cry as she sat hard on the sofa in the front room. It looked and smelled like home, but it didn't feel like home. Not anymore. Hermione didn't know where home was.

She closed her eyes and dropped her head into her hands as she tried to not think about the war. Tried to not think about all of the things she had done, or the mistakes she had made, or the deaths she had seen. She hadn't seen Lucius since that last night in Grimmauld Place. Bill's wedding had taken place the following day, and then the Ministry had fallen. Hermione had gone on the run with Harry and Ron.

The rest was history, as they say. She snorted at the thought.

Then realized that she had seen Lucius. But not what she had thought of as _her_ Lucius. She'd seen him when the Snatchers had captured them. When Bellatrix had tortured her, Lucius had been standing by, watching. Hermione had shut down her brain during the torture. She knew that if she didn't find a way to dissociate herself she wouldn't get out of there alive. It didn't stop the pain, and she couldn't entirely retreat into herself for fear of losing her mind and being unable to get back. And then there were the questions about the sword. She had to keep herself aware enough to lie under the Cruciatus. That had been an arduous task. It was one of Hermione's prouder moments that she had survived that. But that didn't mean it didn't leave its scars. Not only did she have the foul slur written on her arm, but Bellatrix had used her knife upon Hermione's neck and had even bitten her. She had scars all over her neck and chest from Bellatrix. One of her first goals was to figure out a way to glamor those scars.

And then she had seen Lucius again at the final battle, not _her_ Lucius, of course, but the shell of a man who clearly just wanted to see his family safe. Except, Narcissa hadn't survived the final battle.

 _Convenient_ , her mind whispered. Hermione dug her hands into her eyes. Maybe it was convenient that Narcissa was dead, but it wasn't _her_ fault. She hadn't been the one to side with the Dark Lord and then lie to him, even if that lie had saved her best friend's life. Her heart thumped heavily. She felt tangled up in a strange, dark web with the Malfoys and wondered if she'd ever get free of them.

Shaking her head once more, she stood from the sofa and went to inspect the rest of the house. She was determined to live here. To live on her own. To be by herself for once. The house was paid off, and all she would have to do is worry about utilities. Living with two boys in a tent for the better part of a year made Hermione crave silence and solitude. She reveled in the quietness of the house as she walked through the rooms, making mental notes of what she needed. Hermione had no idea what she was going to do next, sit her NEWTs presumably. She couldn't imagine going back to Hogwarts now. She was no longer a schoolgirl. She'd fought a war.

* * *

The blustery November air whipped around Hermione as she left the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into Diagon Alley properly. It was six months since the war had ended and she'd stayed in relative seclusion at her parent's house. Exchanging owls with her friends, while she studied for her NEWTs. She'd finished the tests last week and was now just awaiting her results. She was nervous as she ventured out into the alley. It had been a long time since she'd walked freely in the wizarding world, and while she did feel she was finally recovering from the war, she tended to be jumpy.

Happily, nobody paid her the least bit of attention, Hermione sighed a soft smile as she ventured into the alley proper and spotted Flourish & Blotts. They had been one of the many stores to close during the war and she was delighted to see they were open again. She made a mental note to stop in there on her way home. She was headed first for Madam Malkins. The robes she was currently wearing were transfigured from her old school robes. She had nothing professional to wear, and if she were going to get a job in the Ministry, then she would need a professional wardrobe.

"Miss Granger?" Madam Malkin asked as she stepped into the shop. "Oh! It is you!"

"Hello," Hermione nodded and was shocked to find herself wrapped in a tight hug.

"Thank you," the older woman whispered in her ear. Hermione patted her back awkwardly. This was why she hadn't wanted to come into the wizarding world. She didn't want to be fawned over or the center of anyone's attention.

"Right," Hermione nodded nervously as she pulled back.

"Well, what can we do for you?"

"I'm looking for some professional work robes. I only have school robes," Hermione shrugged. She'd never really shopped for robes beyond her school ones, so she wasn't sure what the process would be like.

"Well, in that case," Madam Malkin gave her a big smile. "Let's get you up on the pedestal and measured, then we'll talk colors."

Hermione nodded wide-eyed and followed the other witch.

An hour later and Hermione was ladened with bags and packages from Madam Malkin's. The woman had given her a very steep discount, which was the only reason Hermione could have afforded it at all. She'd tried to refuse, but then Madam Malkin was getting upset, and so she accepted. She decided she'd only accept it the one time though. She would insist on paying full price the next time.

Her next stop was Gringotts. She was a little nervous about going into the bank again, she'd never had an account there, but she was determined to open one now that she was considered an adult. She balanced her packages and stood a little straighter. Madam Malkin had even made a few adjustments to Hermione's current robes, making them look like they were fitted correctly for her and not just student robes Hermione had transfigured.

She climbed the steps of the bank and swallowed hard at the warning written on the inner set of doors. Well, she wasn't here to steal anything today. And the war was over. Hopefully, the goblins would be accommodating of that. She hoped anyway.

Pulling open the silver inner doors, Hermione spied the bank lobby beyond; it was blissfully mostly empty. She squared her shoulders and tried to walk through the door. But something stopped her. Bouncing off of some sort of barrier, Hermione had barely been able to keep her feet as a Caterwauling charm began to go off. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and mortification. The goblins had banned her from Gringotts. The guard who stood at the door gripped her wrist and began pulling her toward the outer set of doors.

"Wait! Please!" Hermione cried. The goblin had quite the grip and succeeded in hauling her the short way between the two sets of doors. "Please! Just let me speak with someo—"

"Gringotts does not allow thieves, Miss Granger," the guard hissed at her before he opened the outer doors and shoved her outside.

Hermione was red-faced and embarrassed standing on the steps of Gringotts. She closed her eyes briefly, hoping nobody saw that. Perhaps if she were lucky…

She was not.

"Miss Granger!" Rita Skeeter shouted from below her and through her closed eyes, Hermione saw the flashbulbs of a camera go off.

She swallowed hard and turned to find Skeeter and her photographer standing at the bottom of the steps.

"A comment on being thrown out of Gringotts, Miss Granger?" Skeeter asked. Her sneer was nasty, and Hermione felt a sick feeling slide into her belly at the look on the other witch's face. This was going to be front page news. All of Hermione's hard work at keeping out of the public eye was about to be destroyed. She should have sent an owl first, to see. Instead of just stopping in. She felt humiliated.

"No comment," she said quietly and rushed down the steps to the street.

"Miss Granger!" Skeeter shouted in her ear as Hermione rushed past.

Hermione ignored her. No good would come of speaking to Rita Skeeter. She hurried up the street and was almost back to the Leaky Cauldron and Muggle London when she remembered that she'd wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts. She was undecided, she did desperately want to go to the bookstore, but the idea of running into Skeeter again horrified her. Hermione waffled for a moment, glancing over her shoulder and spotting Skeeter looking for her. She decided to hide in Flourish and Blotts. That would kill two birds with one stone, and she rushed inside. Immediately climbing the stairs and heading back toward the Arithmancy section. Hardly anyone ever went back here and she knew she'd be able to find something diverting for a few moments.

It was almost thirty minutes later, and Hermione had found an armchair and was deep within a brand new Arithmancy text discussing Gamp's Laws and how they relate to Arithmantic equations. It wasn't part of what she had studied for her NEWTs, and she was fascinated that something as fundamental as Gamp's Laws affected Arithmancy.

"Miss Granger," a low voice spoke almost directly into her ear.

Hermione shivered and closed her eyes. She knew that voice. She _knew_ it. It was _him_. Drawing her lower lip into her mouth, she bit it to keep from moaning. She hadn't been this close to him in over a year. She'd been a schoolgirl then. Now she was a warrior.

She felt pressure under her chin, pushing her head up and she snapped her eyes open to see that he had placed the top of his cane under her chin, lifting her face. He towered over her, and his hair was loose around his shoulders. He looked _good_. Really good. Hermione felt a sweep of desire and arousal through her belly, and she was sure her knickers just got wet. From _looking_ at him. It was unreal what this man did to her. A couple of snogs and the best sex she'd ever had, and she was _soaked_ from just looking at him.

"Miss Granger? I thought we were much closer than that, Lucius," Hermione replied, raising her eyebrow. She quivered inside, but she wouldn't be put in an inferior position. It had been thrilling at Grimmauld Place, but she was not the same person. He was not the same person. She had been tortured. He had watched that torture.

Lucius' lips twitched and for a moment Hermione thought for sure he was going to smile. "Indeed."

Lucius lowered himself to the chair beside her and crossed one leg over the other, placing his ankle upon his knee. He laid his cane across his lap, and Hermione wondered why he had taken on the affectation. Had he an injury in his youth? Or was it something else?

"I've been looking for you," Lucius admitted.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, ruining the perfectly cool look that she had affected. He'd been looking for her? Why? What possible reason would a man like Lucius Malfoy have for looking for her or seeking her out in any way? _Maybe the sex was as mind-blowing for him._ She bit her lip, to keep from asking or saying anything. She had learned a lot during the long months she'd been on the run with Harry and Ron. Sometimes keeping silence had a way of opening others up.

"You haven't been seen in the wizarding world since the end of the war."

Hermione nodded. "I was studying for my NEWTs. I've just finished them."

Lucius smirked, "Good."

Hermione didn't ask him to elaborate. Although, if he had sought her out to renew some sort of sexual relationship, she could only imagine that he would not want to have that sort of relationship with a schoolgirl.

They stared at each other for a moment. Hermione felt the tension building between them and wondered if he felt it too. She wanted to know what he looked like when he was in the throes of passion. Last time they had been interrupted by Snape and Hermione had kept her eyes closed in mortification. But, she wouldn't lie to herself. After having Lucius, she knew that Ron would never compare. Ron was part of the reason she had kept her profile so low. He had always assumed they would be together, and Hermione couldn't even stomach the thought anymore.

Suddenly, Lucius stood and held his hand out to Hermione. She looked at it for a moment, before taking it. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pushing her body into his.

He dipped his head, and when his lips were just a fraction of an inch away from Hermione's, he spoke again, "I've longed for this moment."

And then he was kissing her. Crushing her lips to his. Hermione's arm trapped awkwardly between them before he tugged her hand to his shoulder and she was returning his embrace. Both arms around his shoulder, book forgotten on the floor as they kissed each other, quenching their thirst for the other.

Lucius broke the kiss and immediately began trailing soft kisses across her cheek. "Please, please come with me, Miss Granger," he whispered into her ear, and then nibbled on her lobe. His breath was warm in her ear, causing Hermione to shiver. She nodded before she could think twice about it.

His smirk when he pulled back was self-satisfied. He flicked his hand, and his forgotten cane flew into it. Pulling out his wand, another flick gathered up Hermione's packages and the book she had been reading.

"I haven't paid for that," Hermione protested as she watched the book get packed up into one of her many bags from Madam Malkin's.

"I'll take care of it," Lucius said calmly, then grasped her hand and led her from the store.

The moment they hit the street, he began pulling her along to the Apparition point behind the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione hurried to keep pace with him. Once reaching the Apparition point, he pulled her close and twisted left before she could even take a breath and they were gone. They appeared in a bedroom. She assumed they were at his home, but didn't get a chance to ask before he was kissing her again.

His kisses were drugging, and she struggled to wrap her mind around how quickly her day had changed. When he broke the kiss again and began disrobing her, Hermione spoke, "How long?"

"How long, what?" Lucius asked, confused as he pushed her outer robe from her shoulders. She hadn't even noticed that he had successfully unbuttoned the whole thing. Underneath she just wore a t-shirt and a pair of denims.

"How long have you wanted this?" Hermione asked him. She hadn't undressed him at all, and she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer to the question, especially if it meant that whatever road they were about to head down, was going to be held up because of this question.

"Since the moment you fled the kitchen at Grimmauld Place," he cupped her cheek and Hermione couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Since the moment you hopped off that table." He kissed her slowly, softly. Hermione sighed into the kiss.

"Since the moment I pulled my cock from your sweet warmth," he broke the kiss, and Hermione groaned at his words and the loss of contact.

"Oh," Hermione said quietly as he pulled away from her. She looked into his ice blue eyes and wasn't sure of the emotion she saw there. She was nervous, but couldn't quite place why.

"And you?" Lucius asked, removing his outer robe. "How long have you thought of this moment?"

Hermione reddened. She had masturbated to the thought of Lucius taking her on the kitchen at Grimmauld Place more times than she could count. But she didn't think she could admit that to him.

"A few times," she whispered as she watched him take off his vest and his shirt underneath. It was the first time Hermione had seen him naked. Last time he had left it on. He looked good. Especially for a man his age. He wasn't particularly muscled, but was trim and clearly in good shape. She reached a hand out and trailed it along the light blonde hairs she found on his chest. Lucius breathed out quickly at her touch. Emboldened, Hermione stepped closer and placed both hands on his chest feeling his warm skin underneath her fingers.

Lucius caught up one of her hands and placed a kiss on the palm, before dipping his head and capturing her lips once more. Hermione helped him remove her t-shirt and bra and then allowed herself to be led backward to the massive bed she had spied. She decided to shut her brain off and not worry about all the reasons why this was a terrible idea. She hadn't been held by anyone for months and missed human contact. She knew Lucius would make it good for her; she just had to shut her brain up and trust him. So she did.

In short order, they were both naked and lay on the bed on their sides, facing each other. Lucius was kissing her softly, and Hermione felt like this was going to be very different than the last time they'd had sex. _Making love_ , whispered through her brain and Hermione wanted to deny it, but she was feeling loved at that moment. Lucius was running his hand up and down her flank and kissing her slowly and thoroughly. It felt romantic and intimate.

"You are beautiful," Lucius murmured, breaking their kiss. He rolled her onto her back, climbing on top of her, and Hermione instinctually spread her legs so he could settle into the cradle of her hips. He had one hand on her hip; the other was propping himself up on his elbow. His cock bumped against her folds, and Hermione found herself arching her back into him, clutching at his arms. The hand on her hip, slipped down to test her readiness. She knew she was sodden. Lucius' slow seduction worked as well as his fast seduction. She hissed when his fingers stroked her folds. He lined himself up and slowly, so incredibly slowly, began to fill her.

Grasping both of her hands in his, he pulled her arms, so they were above her head and stretched his body over hers. Hermione had never felt so exposed and covered at the same time. Lucius was all around her, his hair curtaining them from the room beyond, his body moving inside hers. And yet, this position put their faces so close together. Hermione wanted to close her eyes, she felt vulnerable, but something made her keep them open. The possibility of seeing Lucius lose himself maybe? She wasn't sure, but the way he made her feel, the way he was looking at her now, that alone was enough for her to keep her eyes open. She also felt a little trapped, unable to move with Lucius surrounding her so entirely, but there was a freedom in that as well. Freedom to give up control, to let someone else take care of her for a while that Hermione relished.

She didn't notice when the door to the bedroom opened, nor when someone was standing next to the bed. Her eyes were so focused on Lucius' and her concentration on the things he was doing to her body. His long, steady strokes were driving her higher and higher, but so slowly she worried that if she didn't concentrate she wouldn't be able to climax. So when Lucius spoke, it startled her.

"Have you come to join us this time, Severus?" Lucius panted as he turned his head to the side.

Hermione cried out and whipped her head to her left to find Snape standing beside the bed in the least amount of clothes she'd ever seen him in. He was wearing just his usual black trousers and a white buttoned up shirt. The shirt was untucked. She didn't think she'd ever seen him look so disheveled.

"Your bed squeaks, Lucius," Snape commented. He didn't move. However, his eyes found Hermione's and she wasn't sure she could handle him looking at her, so she closed them.

"Ah, ah, keep your eyes open, Hermione," Lucius murmured into her ear as his strokes sped up, just a little. It was the first time he'd said her name and Hermione groaned as she turned her head to look back at Lucius. Lucius smirked at her and kissed the corner of her mouth. Then he released her hands and kneeled, still buried inside of Hermione, lifting her hips with his hands so he could keep his strokes steady. Hermione found herself draped over Lucius' lap, her head and shoulders still lying on the bed. She gripped the bedclothes when she found herself unable to reach anything of Lucius'.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Lucius asked Snape. Snape did not comment, and Hermione desperately wanted to close her eyes again. She was beyond embarrassed, beyond mortification. What was Snape doing here? She didn't understand the relationship between the two men. Nor what they wanted with her. And yet her heart pounded faster, and her breathing increased when she felt the weight of Snape's eyes on her.

"Look at him," Lucius told her in a tone that brooked no argument. Hermione turned her head to find Snape slowly unbuttoning his shirt. _Holy fuck,_ her brain couldn't quite comprehend what she was seeing. Was he planning on joining them? The thought was not terrifying. In fact, she was pretty sure it was arousing her even more. The idea of four hands roaming her body. Two sets of lips. Two cocks. She groaned, and Lucius sped up just a fraction more.

"Do you want Severus to join us?" Lucius asked her.

Hermione didn't know. There was definitely a part of her that wanted Snape to join them. How could she not want the attention of two men in bed? And yet, there was another part of her that still thought of him as her professor. That part made it hard for her to say yes.

"Should we take your silence for acceptance?" Lucius asked when she hadn't said anything for a long moment.

"Yes," Hermione whispered having come to a decision, even as she felt on the cusp of an orgasm. She was a Gryffindor, dammit, she would be brave about what she wanted. And she definitely wanted to have both of them in bed with her.

"Good girl," Lucius said and increased his pace even more. He slid one hand to her center and began thumbing her clit. Hermione was already so close, and at this angle, the head of his cock dragged along the front of her channel, she didn't stand a chance once he began manipulating her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut as she groaned out her orgasm. Her body tightened in response, and then just when she felt herself begin to loosen bonelessly, her left nipple was engulfed in a hot mouth. Lucius was still buried inside her. She opened her eyes to find a dark head leaned over her body. Severus must have been kneeling, his hand splayed on her abdomen, caressing her skin.

Hermione couldn't have stopped her hand from clutching Severus' head if she wanted to. And it was Severus; she couldn't keep calling him Snape if she was going to be intimate with the man. Severus responded by plucking at her other nipple with his hand.

"Fuck, Merlin," Hermione groaned as Lucius began pumping again. She felt overstimulated and needed him to stop, but couldn't ask for it. What if he took that to mean she wanted to stop for good?

"Lucius, love, we've talked about this," Lucius groaned, his hips speeding up. "Say it."

"L-Lucius," Hermione panted. She clutched tighter at the bedclothes, and Severus reached up his other hand and twined his fingers with hers, all without removing his head from her breast. He was planting tiny, lingering kisses all around and between her breasts. It was enough to drive Hermione to distraction.

"And Severus," Lucius told her. Severus was first taking one nipple into his mouth and then the other. Each tug and pull sent a jolt straight through her to her clit. She could feel another climax building quickly, as Lucius' pace increased further.

"Severus!" Hermione shouted as her climax swept over her, her hand clutching his tightly and her body arching. Dimly she was aware of Lucius grunting through his finish. She lay panting as Lucius' cock softened inside her and he pulled out.

"Turn over," Severus whispered, helping her turn to her stomach. Hermione complied in a sort of dazed agreement. She didn't know what he had planned, but at the moment, she didn't much care.

He helped lift her hips, so she was on her knees, but her shoulders and head were pillowed on the bed. Her eyes were closed, and when Severus began sliding his cock through her folds, she moaned in response. She felt entirely spent, but the thought of sleeping with Severus too was enough to rouse her. When he finally slid inside, Hermione couldn't stop from rocking her hips back into his. His hands felt large around her waist as he pushed back and forth inside her.

"You're doing so well, love," Lucius crooned as he laid alongside her. He was on his side, facing her and drifted a hand along her spine. Hermione had her head pillowed on her arms and desperately wanted to touch him since she couldn't touch Severus.

"Ah, ah, allow Severus his turn," Lucius muttered as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Severus was exceedingly gentle with his thrusts. His pace slow and languid and nothing like Hermione had experienced. Even Lucius, just moments before when she thought he had been taking it slow and easy on her, was faster than this. She began pushing her rear end into Severus, harder, wanting him to take her harder. Needing him to take her harder.

"Please," she begged.

"Tell him what you need, love," Lucius said.

"More." Hermione felt a fine sweat break out across her body. This slow pace was driving her mad.

"Ah, ah, he needs you to be specific," Lucius admonished lightly. Hermione thought they were trying to kill her.

"Harder, please. Severus fuck me harder," Hermione cried out, closing her eyes and rocking her body back.

"You heard the witch," Lucius commented. Hermione could hear the smirk in his voice, and before she had a chance to open her eyes, Severus slammed into her body hard and fast. Hermione shrieked at the sudden intrusion, then groaned at the feel of him inside her. His pace increased drastically and soon he was pounding inside her. His balls were slapping forward with each thrust, just barely slapping against her clit.

"Fuck," Hermione groaned after a particularly hard thrust. Severus was so quiet, Hermione didn't even think he had made a sound. So different from Lucius who let his pleasure be known with groans, and grunts, and praise.

When Hermione's third climax swept over her, it came as a surprise. She hadn't been expecting it, but a sudden hand on her clit, she wasn't sure whose, and she found herself falling over the precipice into pleasure. She cried out, pushing herself even harder back into Severus. Severus' pace somehow increased even more, before he too came. He was almost entirely silent as he came, except for a small vocalized exhale. Not quite loud enough for a grunt, but a little heavier than a sigh. Hermione wondered whether she would ever be able to get him wound up enough to make a larger noise at his completion. She hoped she would get the chance. There was no way she was going to be able to live with this just having been a one-time thing. Severus slid out of her, and as Hermione drifted off to sleep, she decided she would make it her mission to have them both in bed with her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think I forgot to mention, my birthday was last week. So this is kind of a birthday present to myself. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. It doesn't feel like a chore, which, let's be honest, even the stories you love sometimes start to feel like a chore. So far, this one hasn't, I got it outlined and two chapters written in a matter of days. So, yeah. I'm having fun! Hopefully, you are too! And if you are, let me know about it! Also, find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff!**

* * *

When Hermione woke up, both Severus and Lucius were asleep in bed on either side of her. She sat up slowly, disentangling herself from Lucius' arms and leaned against the headboard. Severus was huddled on the edge of the bed with a pillow gripped tightly in his arms. Even in sleep, he didn't look like he relaxed. Lucius had been half-sprawled on top of her and looked as relaxed as Severus looked tense.

She almost couldn't believe what had happened yesterday and buried her face in her hands. Excitement, nervousness, dread, arousal, they were all sweeping through her and Hermione felt overwhelmed. What would happen when they woke up? What if it was a one-off? Hermione definitely didn't want it to be a one-off, but she felt sure that she wasn't brave enough to stay here and wait for either of them to wake up.

Decided, she crawled to the end of the bed, careful not to wake either man. She dug through the piles of clothes on the floor to find her wand and silently summoned her clothes to her. Dressing quickly, she found her piles of bags near the door she came in and levitated them to follow her. With one last look at the two men sleeping in bed, light and dark, she sneaked out of the door and down the hallway. As soon as she left the bedroom, she knew she was in Malfoy Manor, the hallway seemed to go on forever and Hermione had no idea where she was going. Should she try calling for a house elf? Or wander around until she found a fireplace and a Floo pot?

She tried Apparating, but wasn't able to, which was unsurprising. Most residences had anti-Apparition wards on them. Pursing her lips, she shifted her weight from foot to foot as she thought about what made the most sense. She decided at least to move away from Lucius' room, although her getaway wasn't going to be very secret if she had to go wake Lucius up in order to find her way out. She did know the front of the house at least from the time she had been captured by Snatchers. Shuddering at the thought of stumbling across that awful drawing room, Hermione hurried down the hallway. Master bedrooms tended to be on the first or second floor of large manor houses, so Hermione was looking for a set of stairs.

Passing a number of doors, Hermione finally found a sweeping staircase that seemed to lead to what she thought looked like the front foyer and quickly descended them. There wasn't a fireplace in the foyer. She knew that the drawing room was off to the right side of the foyer and she did know there was a fireplace in there. Whether there would also be a Floo pot or not, was yet to be seen. Steeling herself, she knew that the fireplace was on the same wall as the door. All she had to do was look around the room, walk to the fireplace and see if there was a Floo pot. If not, then she could try the front doors and Apparate from outside.

Her heart raced as she eased open the door to the drawing room. A quick glance inside told her the room was empty and she hurried to the fireplace. A deep sense of relief thrummed through her when she spotted the ornate Floo pot, with Floo powder still inside.

"Granger?"

Hermione froze, she hadn't seen or spoken to Draco Malfoy since the final battle when she, Harry, and Ron had saved him and Goyle from the Fiendfyre that ravaged the Room of Requirement. Should she just leave? Act like she didn't hear him? What in the world was she going to tell him? That she'd slept with his father? And their former professor? Oh, Merlin, this was way worse than having had to wake up Lucius. Why hadn't she considered this possibility?

Slowly, she turned around to see Draco standing in the doorway of the drawing room. Hermione's bags and packages were all still levitated behind her and had moved with her, bobbing between her and the fireplace at her back. Draco looked to still be in his pajamas, and his hair was ruffled from sleep.

"Er, hi Draco," Hermione nodded nervously. _Hi_ , that was the best she could come up with? She felt her face redden and wished the floor would just swallow her up. This was by far the most mortified she'd felt in a long time.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, stepping further into the room, a frown on his face as he took in her appearance and the packages behind her. "What are those?"

"Ummm, I went shopping yesterday," Hermione said, indicating the packages. Draco stopped right in front of her and Hermione saw how grey his eyes were, compared to Lucius' ice blue, she almost couldn't believe she'd ever thought they were the same color.

"Why are you in _my_ house?" Draco asked once more. His tone was edging toward frustration. Hermione was at a loss for what to say.

"I ran into your father at Diagon Alley…" Hermione trailed off. Her face felt bright red and she looked down at her feet. Maybe he'd figure it out? It was early in the morning, she had the packages from her shopping trip with her.

It seems he did.

"Oh, disgusting," Draco muttered and backed up from her. Hermione cringed at his tone but didn't meet his gaze.

"Right, I'll be going," Hermione murmured and turned back to the fireplace. She lifted her wand to corral her packages and tossed some Floo powder into the fireplace, shouting out for the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky's Floo was considered a public Floo and was open around the clock. She stumbled through it as her packages and bags hit the floor. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, there?" Tom the barkeep asked. Hermione nodded, and waved her hand at him. Dropping a couple of sickles in the jar on the mantle for the use of his fireplace. Hermione picked up her packages by hand and exited the Leaky Cauldron on the Diagon Alley side so she could Apparate back to her parent's house. It still didn't feel like her house, even after living there by herself for months. And she hadn't had it connected to the Floo. She probably should at some point, but it was rather nice to not be bothered with it. A Floo connection just made it easier for someone to find her when she didn't necessarily want to be found. Especially by the press.

* * *

"Seriously, Father?" Lucius woke with a start at hearing his son address him. He was nude, in bed and turned to find out that only Severus was there. Hermione had gone. Looking up, he found Draco standing in the doorway of his bedroom, still in his own pajamas.

"Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Did you really fuck Granger last night? Both of you?" The disgust in Draco's voice was thick and Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Language," Severus snapped. He was still lying in bed, not having moved an inch and Lucius had assumed he was still sleeping.

"Oh, please. You two fucked a girl young enough to be your kid last night," Draco scoffed.

"Is that going to be a problem, Draco?" Lucius asked. He had sat up and wanted to stand, but the idea of Draco seeing him naked made him uncomfortable.

Draco rolled his eyes, and Lucius thought again that he was entirely too dramatic for his own good. A bit like his mother that way.

"Will there be repeats?" Draco asked.

"Merlin willing," Severus muttered.

Lucius' lips twitched, but he held back his smirk. He definitely wanted a repeat of last night as well. Hermione was delectable and incredibly responsive. He truly hadn't been able to get her out of his mind since that night at Grimmauld Place. He and Severus had discussed her at length in the intervening year since that night. He glanced at his longtime friend and sometime bed partner. He looked tense even in repose and Lucius sighed.

"Was there anything else, Draco? I'd like a shower," Lucius hinted, turning back to his son.

Draco muttered under his breath and left the room. Lucius sighed once more. If this thing with Hermione did go further, he would have to find a way to deal with Draco's feelings on it. Lucius knew that Draco was still mourning the loss of his mother, and while Lucius missed Narcissa as well, their marriage had been arranged. He wouldn't forget what she had done for him, his son or the wizarding world at large, but Lucius had never felt as enticed by Narcissa as he did by Hermione.

"He's going to be a problem," Severus commented, rolling over onto his back and looking at Lucius.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Lucius said as he stood from the bed and headed to the attached bathroom.

* * *

Ron and Harry showed up at her house not long after Hermione had arrived. She'd just stepped out of the shower when she heard the banging on her front door. Deciding to ignore it, Hermione continued dressing for the day, but when she went down stairs, whoever had knocked was still knocking and a quick peek told her it was Harry and Ron. She opened the door for them and was surprised at Ron's anger. What in the world had happened to induce that?

"Have you seen the _Daily Prophet_ today, Hermione?" Harry asked gently, steering Hermione into a seat at her own kitchen table. She heard Ron banging cabinets and assumed he was making tea. Despite having secluded herself, Harry and Ron had been by enough time so know their way around her kitchen.

"How does this stupid thing work?" Ron grumbled and Hermione turned to see him fiddling with the electric kettle.

Harry stood from the table before Hermione could get up, "I'll help him." He laid the paper in front of Hermione and Hermione was sick at the headlines. Two of them. Both about her. Neither of them flattering. No wonder Ron was so upset.

' **GOLDEN GIRL GETS TOSSED AT GRINGOTTS** ' read one. ' **GRANGER AND MALFOY SR, LEAVING DIAGON ALLEY TOGETHER** ' the other.

She hadn't been paying attention when Lucius and she had strode through Diagon Alley to the apparition point, but there they were, in black and white. Lucius pulling her along by her hand, her packages bobbing along behind them. She couldn't see either her or Lucius' face and when he pulled her close to Apparate the photo's loop started over again.

The worst picture was of her being tossed out of Gringotts doors by the guard goblin. Her face was clearly visible and she looked upset as she tried to argue with him. Just as she turned to face the camera, a tear clearly running down her cheek the loop started over.

"Care to explain?" Ron asked coldly, sitting across from her.

Hermione sighed and thanked Harry who sat a fresh mug of tea before her. She missed the look Harry shot Ron at his tone.

"I-I…" Hermione trailed off. What could she say? About any of it. Gringotts at least she could try to explain. "The goblins won't allow me to enter Gringotts because I'm a thief," Hermione admitted at last.

"We'll talk to the goblins," Harry said. "Make them understand."

"Are you able to get to your vault?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry looked unsure for a moment, and Hermione knew. It was just her that wasn't able to access her vault. Because she was the one who had masqueraded around as Bellatrix. She was the thief, Harry and Ron were accomplices, but she was the thief. She dropped her head onto the table before her. Why was this happening?

"What about the other?" Ron asked angrily, shoving the newspaper.

Hermione met his eyes, he looked equal parts angry and embarrassed.

"I ran into Lucius at Flourish and Blotts—"

"Lucius?!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard him, "We got to talking and he invited me... elsewhere." Hermione shrugged, unwilling to say more.

"Elsewhere?" Harry prompted.

Hermione's lips tightened but didn't respond. Surely they weren't that thick? Draco had figured it out quickly enough after all. And she knew Ron was thinking it.

"You... you fucked him?" Ron asked his face a mask of disgust and horror.

Hermione just looked at him, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Really?" Harry asked. He sounded more surprised than angry.

"It's a long story," Hermione shrugged.

"You are fucking vile, Hermione," Ron hissed at her as he stood from the table with such violence that his chair toppled over behind him. He stormed from the house, slamming the front door on his way.

"He'll come around," Harry said. "He always does."

"I'm not sure I want him to," Hermione admitted. "I… I liked sleeping with Lucius." No sense in mentioning Severus too. "I'm not going to stop because Ron doesn't like it."

"Nor should you have to," Harry placated and Hermione darted her eyes to him. He was taking this so well. Too well. What was going on with him?

"Harry?" Hermione asked. She wasn't quite sure what the question was, but Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he grinned at her and gave her a hug. "Let's get dinner soon, alright?"

Hermione returned the hug and nodded against her shoulder. Harry was always there for her when Ron wasn't. She would have to think about what it meant that Harry hadn't been upset to learn she had slept with Lucius.

* * *

"You are a difficult witch to find," Lucius announced to Hermione when she'd opened her door to the sound of someone knocking for the second time that day.

"Lucius! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she stepped back, allowing him inside. It was strange to see proper Lucius Malfoy in her parent's rather modern home. He glanced around the living area and Hermione fully expected him to sneer at what he saw, but he didn't. His face stayed blank and unreadable.

"I'm here for you, Hermione," Lucius said when he turned back to face her.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the intensity in his eyes. She felt drawn to this man in ways she didn't understand and while she desperately wanted to fall into his embrace once more, she felt she owed it to herself to get some answers from him. She didn't need to know everything, but a general idea about his intentions would help relieve some of her anxieties. Or at least inform her of how misplaced her heart was.

"Why?" Hermione whispered. She suddenly couldn't face him and turned to head toward the kitchen, gesturing that he should follow her. She needed tea for this conversation.

Lucius didn't speak again until they were seated at her kitchen table, each with a cuppa in front of them. Hermione was fascinated to learn he took his tea with four sugars. Four! It was an obscene amount of sugar.

"I enjoy your company," Lucius commented finally answering her question.

Hermione pursed her lips. He enjoyed her company? He hadn't spent any time in her company that didn't involve getting naked. Is that all he wanted? Unwillingly, her heart thumped strangely. She already knew she was going to be heartbroken if that's all he wanted.

When she didn't say anything, he went on, "I would like to continue enjoying your company. To see if we are compatible in other ways."

That strange thump was back in her chest and she felt something akin to hope. It wasn't quite hope yet, Lucius Malfoy was not a man who would declare his feelings. And yet, for some reason, she felt like she could believe him.

"I'm sorry about the _Daily Prophet_ article," he told her and sipped his tea.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "It's alright," she shrugged, "Rita Skeeter has a personal vendetta against me. I'm used to it."

Lucius nodded but didn't say anything more for a moment.

Hermione concentrated on her tea. She wished she knew what was going through his mind.

"Do you have any plans for the week?" Lucius asked suddenly. Hermione shook her head. She didn't have a job, and couldn't even apply anywhere until her NEWT scores were back.

"Let me take you to Paris," Lucius said. "I have an apartment there, we can spend some time getting to know one another."

"I—"

"Please?" Lucius asked. He looked heartfelt, his face no longer the mask she couldn't read, but full of hope and maybe longing? How could she refuse that?

"Alright," Hermione nodded.

Lucius grinned at her and stood suddenly from his side of the table. He quickly crossed the room and knelt in front of her, grasping her hands. "Let's go then."

"Now?!" Hermione asked. It was almost nine in the evening. She had assumed she'd get a chance to pack and sleep on it and he wanted to go now?

"Yes," Lucius stood, pulling her to standing and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione felt herself melt a little into his embrace, he was so firm and warm against her and she truly felt as if he could take all her worries away. She could send Harry an owl from Paris, there was nothing else keeping her here beyond that, so she nodded against Lucius' chest. He tightened his grip on her and tipped her chin up with one hand. Hermione found herself lost once more in his piercing, ice blue gaze. She didn't think she would ever tire of looking into his eyes when suddenly his mouth was covering hers and her own eyes slipped closed. His kisses were drugging and Hermione found herself quickly swept away.

It wasn't long before Lucius had her seated on the table, and had stepped between her legs. Hermione was flicking his buttons on his shirt open as quickly as she could, having already divested him of his outer robes and vest. She couldn't wait to feel him inside her, she needed it, _craved_ it.

"Come on," she muttered when she pushed the shirt down from his shoulders and began attacking the placket of his trousers.

"Someone is in a hurry," Lucius commented. He had successfully removed both her t-shirt and her bra and was tweaking her nipples while planting soft, wet kisses down her neck.

Hermione finally got his trousers open and was pleased when Lucius grunted as she grasped his cock in her hand. She gave it several pumps as Lucius breathed heavily, enjoying the feel of her hands on him. The look on his face was angelic and Hermione couldn't believe she was the one who was making him look like that. The previous two times they'd done this, he had been in total control, and now she felt like it was her turn for some control. She reached one hand down and began cupping his balls and was rewarded with a low moan. And then he was on her, quickly unfastening her jeans and working to slide them down past her hips and off. Hermione shifted her weight to help him and without warning, he picked her up and turned to pusher her back against the wall. She couldn't stand, he was holding her up too high, so she wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping his hard length between them.

"You are going to be the death of me," Lucius groaned into her neck as he slid his cock along her wet folds.

"Please," Hermione begged, she ached to be filled.

"Oh, but what a death it will be," Lucius grunted and in one swift move, he impaled her on his throbbing cock. Hermione tossed her head back, hitting the wall behind her, but uncaring because of the brutal pace Lucius was setting. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he pounded into her, his face still buried in her neck where he was licking and nipping every bit of skin he could reach.

"Fucking hell," Lucius muttered, and Hermione felt him reach between them to fiddle with her clit. She was already so close that a few swipes and she was screaming through her release. Lucius gripped her hips tightly in both hands as he hammered into her, searching for his own release. He bit down on her shoulder when he found it and Hermione cried out again from the dual feeling of his bite and his seed spilling into her.

Lucius stood there, panting into her neck as Hermione clung to him and they both allowed their breathing to slow.

"That was…" Hermione trailed off when Lucius lifted his head and met her gaze.

His eyes wavered between hers and her lips before he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and whispered, "Bloody brilliant," against them, kissing her once more.

Hermione could only agree with him and kiss him back. Even after a performance such as that, she could feel her body thrumming, ready for more.

Slowly, Lucius, let her down to stand on her own two feet.

"How long do you need to pack?" he asked, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Not long," Hermione whispered, her hands resting on his shoulders, she wasn't ready to let him go yet.

"Hurry, then," Lucius murmured, placing one more kiss on her lips before releasing her entirely. Hermione nodded and raced up the stairs to her old bedroom trying to decide what she should pack for her impromptu trip to Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think ya'll are going to like this one! ;-) If you do, let me know about it in a review! Also, find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

Hermione and Lucius had spent the last month in Paris. Their week-long trip had extended quite neatly into a month when Lucius reminded her that her NEWT results wouldn't be back until after the holidays. Christmas in Paris was rather magical and Hermione enjoyed herself immensely. It didn't hurt that Lucius spoiled her silly. Anything she even glanced twice at in a shop, and he either bought it then or sent out for it and she found it at Lucius' flat later.

Lucius' flat was the second best thing about Paris, located in the first arrondissement, just a few blocks from the Louvre. Hermione had spent more time in the Louvre in the last month then she could have ever dreamed imaginable. The last time she was in Paris, was the summer before her third year and she hadn't known there was a wizarding side to the Louvre then. Lucius being Lucius, was, of course, able to provide her with basically an all-access pass to both the wizarding and Muggle sides of the Louvre. And she couldn't forget the magical trip to see Monet's water lilies at the Musée de l'Orangerie, which she was delighted to learn was only Muggle.

When Lucius took her to Librairie Galignani she was sure she had died and gone to heaven. And when he had pushed her through the curtain that separated the Muggle from the wizarding, Hermione almost pinned Lucius to the wall right then and there. Letting it slip that he had established a line of credit in her name, Hermione had left with four bags filled to the brim of books, both Muggle and wizarding.

At first, Hermione had argued with Lucius about the amount of money he spent on her. She was a grown adult and could buy her own things thank you very much. But Lucius insisted.

"Who else will I spend it on?" he asked her as they walked down the Champs Elysées.

Hermione shook her head and quipped, "Your son? Your future wife? Save it for your grandchildren, but not me."

Lucius stopped in his tracks, Hermione hadn't noticed until she the hand she was clutching pulled at her own. She turned to face him.

"What do you think we're doing here, Hermione?" Lucius had asked her. His voice had gone funny, almost cold and Hermione pulled her hand from his. She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. She didn't know what they were doing, she was doing the irresponsible thing for once in her life, and following her heart. Nor did she feel comfortable discussing this with Lucius in public or not.

Reaching out, Lucius pulled her to him, his hands settled on her hips and Hermione placed her hands on his chest. She couldn't look up at him, feeling her face flush in embarrassment. Obviously, something she said had upset Lucius. She thought back over the conversation, but couldn't imagine what it was that had upset him so.

"Look at me," Lucius implored, his hands pulling her body more firmly to his. She dimly noted that Muggles were streaming around them on the busy avenue. Hermione took a deep breath and raised her head to meet his gaze. "I am here, in this city, with you, because I want to know you, Hermione Granger. To learn about you with the hope that we can further this relationship. I'm sorry if you mistook this for a bit of fun, but I have to confess…" he trailed off and looked away. His face was raw with an emotion Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to identify. He turned his intense eyes back to her gaze, "If you do not see a future here with me, please tell me now." His grip had tightened on her hips and Hermione didn't know how to answer him.

She'd never thought of a _future_ with Lucius Malfoy. She'd _thought_ they were having a bit of fun. Their one encounter during the war had been exhilarating and had indeed opened Hermione's eyes, but she hadn't thought he would want anything to do with her again. The fact that he did, and to the point that he was speaking of futures baffled her. Did Lucius Malfoy have feelings for her? The idea was both heady and terrifying.

"I— I'm not sure what I want, Lucius, but…" she trailed off and seeing his face freeze as if he were bracing for terrible news made her heart clench in a way she wasn't sure she would be able to fix. "I want to be with you. Right now, I've never known anything more right in my heart than being with you. I won't pretend to know what the future will hold, but I, too, don't view this as a bit of fun."

And she found she meant it. She had meant to say the words to assuage Lucius' anxieties, but once they came out of her mouth, they were true. This wasn't a bit of fun for her, she truly did want to be with Lucius in whatever way that meant. And that was even more exhilarating than their spot of secret sex during the war.

His look of relief was intoxicating, and when he bent his head to press his lips to hers, Hermione couldn't stop the moan from pouring out of her. Lucius answered with his own and soon there were cat-calls from the Muggles around them. Hermione pulled back, her face bright red with embarrassment, but the smirk on Lucius' was almost worth it. He released her hips and grabbed her hand once more, pulling her into a nearby alley. He Apparated them directly into the bedroom of his flat and had taken her every which way to Sunday before the sun rose again the following day.

* * *

The first thing Lucius had done in Paris was to create a moratorium on British wizarding press. Hermione had pouted, but Lucius insisted that this would give her a true break, the break she really needed. He'd also reminded her that the best way to brush up on her French was to read the French wizarding press instead. Hermione had reluctantly agreed. So she was sitting on the tiny balcony off of Lucius' flat, eating a croissant and sipping her coffee while perusing the French wizarding paper a month after having arrived. The night before she and Lucius had discussed possibly returning to Britain soon, but Lucius had told her he wasn't quite ready for their holiday to end. Not that it was a true holiday for Lucius. He spent several hours most days working. At first, it had annoyed Hermione, but living in Paris was a slower pace of life and she came to enjoy the time she got to spend in her own solitude. She'd read many of the books she'd bought, both Muggle and wizarding, and her French was improving markedly with her daily reading of both Muggle and wizarding papers.

She'd just taken a sip of her coffee when she felt a presence behind her. Long fingers settled onto her shoulder and a body stood directly behind her. Hermione closed her eyes, leaning her head back into Lucius. The hand slipped from her shoulder, caressing one of her breasts and Hermione hummed her agreement. This was early for Lucius to have been done with his work, so Hermione was inordinately pleased.

"That's nice, Lucius," Hermione hummed as a second hand joined the first.

"Guess again, Hermione," the velvety tones of Severus Snape murmured into her ear. His hot breath washed over her and Hermione shivered.

"Severus?"

In response, Severus tweaked her nipple and Hermione groaned, arching her back at his attentions. She opened her eyes to find Severus standing above her, silent, dark, a hand on each of her breasts. She couldn't decipher the look on his face, but she thought she saw desire sparking in his dark eyes.

Severus was not something she and Lucius had discussed in the month they'd spent together in Paris. She had wanted to bring it up many times, but each time she thought about it, she became flushed and embarrassed. She was desperately curious to know what the relationship was between Lucius and Severus. Lucius had invited Severus to join each time he had been present. Did that mean the Lucius and Severus had some sort of sexual relationship? She didn't know, they'd never indicated that they did, beyond both of them fucking her that one time.

Assuming that the only way Severus could get into the Paris flat was that Lucius had invited him, Hermione decided she would do her best to get a noise out of Severus Snape while she fucked him. It was her mission after getting them both into bed and if Lucius was around, that would be happening soon enough anyway. She pushed her chair back from the table, causing Severus to back up to the railing and stood to face him.

"I missed you," Hermione said simply as she slid her arms around Severus' shoulders. His face remained impassive, but he bent his head and met her lips, obliging her unasked for request. The kiss was fierce and intense and Hermione knew that if they didn't make it into the flat soon, she'd be showing a lot more of herself to the entirety of the first arrondissement. Thankfully, Severus had a similar idea and slowly backed her through the French doors and across the flat to the bedroom. The flat was large, taking up the entire top floor of the building they were in. There were four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two sitting rooms, a study, and a dining room and kitchen. Of course, the flat, like every Malfoy property, came with its own house elf. Lucius treated his elves kinder than Hermione would have thought given his past with Dobby. Another thing they hadn't discussed. As much time as they spent with each other, Hermione still felt like there were issues to be hammered out.

"Focus," Severus whispered as he dropped kisses onto her shoulder, bringing Hermione back to the present. He had successfully removed her sundress and she stood before him in just her bra and knickers, not having donned any shoes. Quickly, she began undressing Severus. He wore only his frock coat, no robe to contend with and soon Hermione was pushing it off his shoulders. She hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt underneath and pushed that from his body as well.

Hermione hadn't forgotten her plan, even while she'd been musing about Lucius and house-elves. Step one of her plan was about to happen right then. Glancing up, she caught Severus' eye and smirked. He cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow at her. Hermione let her hands drift down his chest toward the top of his trousers, quickly unbuttoning them and pushing both them and his shorts beneath down past his hips and his erection. She followed the trousers and knelt before him, gripping his cock in her hand. It was hot and heavy and Hermione couldn't wait to get her mouth around it. She placed a kiss on the head, letting her tongue swirl around it and was rewarded with a sharp inhale. Suppressing her smirk, she licked the underside from root to tip and Severus delved both hands into her hair. It had started out in a neat plait but was quickly coming loose. She licked all around his cock like it was a lolly, without sucking it into her mouth and still had yet to make him make a sound louder than a sigh. She even sucked each of his balls into her mouth and got no more than a tighter grip in her hair. Apparently, Severus was going to be a tough nut to crack.

She looked up to find him staring down at her, a look of wonder on his face, that was almost enough to satisfy her, but not quite, so she opened her mouth and slowly slid his cock inside. It lay heavily against her tongue and she swallowed as much as she could. The remainder she wrapped her hand around and hollowed her cheeks as she pulled back, twisting her hand gently at the same time. That time she was rewarded with a very low, almost sub-vocal grunt. Encouraged she did it again and again. She could feel Severus trembling and wondered what his refractory period was. She'd love to get him off this way, especially if it meant he kept making those tiny little groaning noises.

His hands tightened in her hair and she felt his balls begin to draw up, she slowly moved her mouth back, still hollowing her cheeks and was delighted to hear an almost feral growl spill from his lips at the same time his seed splashed into her mouth. She swallowed it all, it tasted slightly salty, but she didn't mind.

"Starting without me?" Lucius said from the doorway as Hermione carefully licked Severus' cock clean.

Hermione released Severus, peering around him to grin at Lucius, but Severus had other ideas. He pulled her to standing, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly, and quickly covered her mouth with his own. Hermione melted into the kiss and was impressed that he was still standing. Even more impressive was his ability to hold her weight after the orgasm he'd just had. His hands slithered down her body until they rested on her waist and he began pushing her back toward the bed. When the back of her knees hit the bed, she fell backward, breaking the kiss, and scrambled up as Severus kept coming.

"Missed her, Severus?" Lucius asked as Severus lowered his head to her chest. Hermione caught Lucius' eye and he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She beckoned to him and his pace quickened.

Severus didn't speak a word, but reached behind Hermione and flicked open her bra, drawing it down her arms and releasing her breasts. His ministrations were tender, almost worshipful, and the desire in Hermione's belly kicked higher when their eyes met. She was still figuring out how to read both men, but right now, Severus' eyes were full of lust, want, need. Hermione felt a heady sense of power thrum through her that this powerful wizard was giving _her_ that look. She cupped his cheek and he closed his eyes briefly. She tugged him forward and kissed him. Their mouths and tongues mating as she wanted their bodies to be doing.

Too soon, the kiss was broken and Hermione looked up to see Severus kneeling between her legs, holding a hand out for her. She grasped it and Lucius slid into the bed behind her, resting his back on the headboard, a leg on each side of hers. She settled in, loving the feel of his hard chest behind her back. He rested his hands on her shoulders, Severus was still kneeling between her legs and she realized she was the only one with clothing still on. Lucius was nude, she could feel his cock at the small of her back. Severus' own cock was beginning to stand at attention again, and Hermione wriggled out of her knickers, leaving herself as naked as the two men.

It still felt a little like a dream that she had both of these powerful men in bed. Severus' hands landed on her ankles, and slowly caressed their way up to her center. He lowered his shoulders and grasped her hips, pulling her forward, burying his face into her core. Hermione groaned when she felt his tongue flicker against her nether lips. She wanted to reach down, to feel him, to grind against him, but Lucius grasped each hand and held them out, to the outside of his thighs. Snape held her hips down and she was truly trussed, despite not having any bonds that weren't someone else's limbs.

"Just feel, Hermione," Lucius whispered to her as Snape began licking his way to her clit. "Feel his hot tongue, exploring you. Feel how his breath comes in pants against your entrance. He loves this. Loves bringing you to your pleasure this way."

Hermione whined at Lucius' words and the view in front of her. The feeling of Severus' tongue as he delved into her entrance, his nose bumping her clit. She tossed her head back onto Lucius' shoulder as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She was desperate to touch something, anything and dug her hands into Lucius' thighs as her orgasm crested and released. She was still panting when Severus pulled her hips even further down the bed and entered her in one swift motion. Her head was resting on Lucius' chest now and when she opened her eyes, Lucius and Severus were kissing above her. A wave of arousal swept through her and Severus grunted into the kiss as her pussy clenched around his cock.

Hermione's arms were now freed and she grasped Severus' arse, pulling him to her tighter, harder. Severus and Lucius broke their kiss, Lucius' hands coming down to rest on her shoulders once more. He slipped them down her chest and cupped a breast in each hand. Severus had one hand on her hip, the other propping himself up above both her and Lucius. She knew she wasn't going to last long with the dual stimulation both men were providing her.

Severus' strokes soon shortened and he began panting above her. Hermione wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling him tighter to her even as her own climax neared.

"Severus," Hermione pleaded. She needed more.

"Time to let go," Lucius said. His tone was sharp and he punctuated it with a tweak to each nipple and Hermione found herself careening off the edge. Her climax startled her and Severus both. She was rewarded with another grunt from him and he pounded into her, chasing his own orgasm.

"You too, Severus," Lucius commanded, sweeping a hand down Severus' chest, to pluck at his nipples. Hermione had no idea how intensely turned on she would be to see Lucius order Severus around in bed. It stole her breath and made her nipples tighten even as she was still coming down from her most recent orgasm. Severus was well trained, he came as soon as Lucius required it. This time with a low, long groan that Hermione relished the sound of it.

Severus pulled out of Hermione after a few moments, laying his head on her leg. Lucius had begun tweaking her nipples again and Hermione felt herself responding to the stimulus. At her moan, Severus looked up watching them with his dark eyes. There was something Hermione found highly erotic when Severus watched her and Lucius together.

"On your knees, love," Lucius said, urging Hermione up. Once she was kneeling above him, her back still to Lucius' chest, he pulled her down and his erection slid into her throbbing core.

"Fuck, Lucius," Hermione whined as the head of his cock caught and dragged along the sensitive front wall.

"That's it, pet," Lucius crooned as Hermione began to ride him in earnest, supporting herself with her hands on his thighs. His large hands were braced around her waist and when she opened her eyes she caught Severus staring at them, making her impossibly more aroused. Severus' eyes were glued to the way Lucius' cock split her open. Hermione felt impossibly sexy with the way he was looking at her.

"Severus," she whined and his eyes snapped to hers. She licked her bottom lip, then bit it and as if it were a plea, Severus leaned forward and captured her mouth with his own. He reached a hand between them and cupped one of her breasts as one of Lucius' hands snaked its way down to her clit.

Four hands on her body was a heady feeling and when Severus moved forward to press his chest against her own, tilting her head back, Hermione lost track of her rhythm with Lucius. It was all too much. She found she was quickly nearing her peak once more. It was unbelievable to her what these wizards were capable of wringing from her body.

Lucius' grip on her hips tightened as he pistoned into her and Hermione felt herself catapult off the edge with a sob that Severus swallowed. Her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Severus held her upright, keeping her from collapsing onto Lucius who was still pursuing his own pleasure.

Another few swipes of her clit and Hermione was quickly pulled over the edge again, this one much smaller, but no less satisfying. It was with this climax that Lucius was finally able to find his own pleasure. He stiffened beneath her as he came, pulling her hard on top of him, burying his cock and his seed deep inside her. Then Severus slowly released her, allowing her to slump against Lucius' chest once more.

She was dimly aware of one of the wizards throwing the comforter over them, but then she found herself dozing in Lucius' arms.

* * *

When Hermione woke sometime later it was to the sound of low voices having a discussion directly above her head. She snuggled into the warmth that was Lucius and practically purred when she felt two very different hands stroke along her back. It was mind-boggling how content she was between these two men.

She should feel frightened, or at the very least wary. They were former Death Eaters, regardless of any prior reformation, one had to have a certain affinity for the dark and dark magic in order to become a Death Eater in the first place. But she didn't. She was comfortable in her post-orgasm bliss.

"Hermione, love?" Lucius interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione hummed as Lucius' hand swept down her back and over her bum.

"Time to wake up, Severus has news from Britain," Lucius said, his hand running up and down her bum. She didn't want to get up, it felt so good. When she snuggled harder into the bed, Lucius smacked her bum lightly.

"Hey!" Hermione sat up quickly, now completely awake.

"There she is," Lucius smirked at her. Severus' face was as blank as usual, with one eyebrow raised. Hermione harrumphed and settled her back to the headboard, drawing the sheet around her chest. She may be comfortable in bed with both men, but she wasn't quite to the point that she could have a discussion with them with all her bits showing.

"As I was telling Lucius, Draco is out of control. He needs a firm hand, his father's hand, guiding him."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Severus flicked his hand and a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ sailed across the room and landed in it. The front page was a photo of Draco wrapped around another wizard, snogging him fiercely. Hermione couldn't tell who the wizard was, but Draco's other arm was wrapped tightly around a witch she thought she recognized from the pages of _Witch Weekly_. A fashion model.

"He's been in the _Prophet_ almost every day since you left. Taking home a different witch or wizard each time."

"Merlin," Hermione breathed as she read the scathing article that accompanied the photo.

"We had been discussing our return to Britain," Lucius said, frowning as he read over Hermione's shoulder.

"Better make it sooner rather than later," Severus commented dryly.

"It's not because of me is it?" Hermione asked, turning to look Lucius in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked and ran a hand over her hair. Hermione leaned into the touch like she was a cat. Circe, she had it bad.

Hermione bit her lip in indecision, then shook her head, Lucius was bound to find out regardless.

"He sort of ran into me when I left the Manor…" she trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. After a month in Lucius' company, she couldn't believe she'd ever been afraid to face him in the morning.

Severus snorted behind her and Hermione dropped her face into her hands, covering the blush she was sure was rising on it.

Lucius at least didn't laugh at her. He pulled her to his chest in a hug, and Hermione traded her hands for his chest to bury her face in. He smelled divine and she rather liked the feel of his warm, firm chest under her cheek.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Lucius said, "I think he's decompressing from the war, his mother's death, and the unstructured life of no longer being a schoolboy."

Hermione nodded, that made sense, but she still worried that somehow _she_ was the reason Draco had gone so far off the rails. He'd always had the reputation as a bit of a playboy in school, but this just seemed like too much.

Lucius sighed heavily, "I think our vacation is over, love. Let's go back home."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Look my smutty one-shot found some plot! If you liked this, let me know about it in a review! Also, find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

'GRANGER GOOD FOR THE MALFOY BRAND' read the above-the-fold headline of the _Daily Prophet_ that was sitting on top of the pile on Hermione's kitchen table when she returned home from Paris. She was surprised at the headline and quickly scanned the article. It said all good things. About both her and Lucius. It didn't even comment on the age difference. Or Hermione's blood status. Frankly, it was confusing compared to the other sort of press Hermione was used to. Frowning, she flipping through the months worth of papers to see what else she missed, but other than scandalous photos of Draco and his various conquests, nothing of note had happened that wasn't in the French wizarding press. With a flick of her wand, she vanished the entire pile and moved on to the _Quibbler_. Luckily the _Quibbler_ was only printed once a month, so there was just the one.

The headline of the _Quibbler_ was about some sort of frog-like creature that had been spotted in South America. Hermione thumbed through it but didn't find anything particularly interesting in it either. The last pile was _Witch Weekly_ , which Hermione felt completely ridiculous even subscribing to it, but it was one of the few publications in the wizarding world, and Hermione preferred to be informed. Rather than find out about it after the fact. This stack had four magazines in it and she flipped through them briefly. No articles on her and Lucius, but each issue had at least two on Draco and a fair few on Harry as well. Hermione read through Harry's articles with a small grin on her lips. Harry hated the press he received almost as much as Hermione did, but the press was generally much kinder to Harry than they were to her. Hermione had always chalked it up to being a woman and a Muggleborn. Two things that were bound to work against her in the traditional wizarding world.

She sighed and vanished both the _Quibbler_ and _Witch Weekly_ 's. Feeling at a bit of a loss, alone for the first time in weeks, Hermione went to the kitchen to make tea. When she, Lucius, and Severus had portkeyed back to Britain. She'd said goodbye to them both at the Manor and had Apparated home, but now she wondered if that was a bad idea. When would she see them again?

Shaking her head, Hermione finished with her tea and sat back at her kitchen table. Did she think she would move into Malfoy Manor? It wasn't as insane as it would have been a month ago, but clearly, Lucius had some things he needed to work out with Draco. He was probably relieved not to have Hermione underfoot. Hermione sighed. She was bored and was trying desperately not to be lonely, but she felt more alone now than she had in weeks.

Maybe Harry was around? They could get caught up. _Witch Weekly_ hadn't been that informative of Harry's doings in the last month. Decided she scribbled a quick note and owled it off. She hadn't lived in her parent's house for longer than a week before realizing she needed some way of communicating with the rest of the wizarding world. So she'd bought Bernard the barn owl that was now winging away with her missive to Harry.

Well, with nothing else to do, she could at least clean the house. Dust had piled up in the weeks since she had been absent. Decided, she rinsed her tea things and got to work.

* * *

Hermione had just pulled a casserole from the oven when there was a knock on her door. She hadn't heard from Lucius or Severus since they had parted that morning and she was rather irrationally hoping that the knock was one of them. When she opened the door and spotted Harry, she wasn't disappointed, but she would have been quite a bit happier had it been one of her lovers. _Lovers._ That was such a weird word, and Hermione felt a bit like a fraud using it, but it's not like she could call Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape her boyfriend. Lover was much preferred to boyfriend. Shaking her head, she invited Harry in for dinner.

Halfway through dinner, Hermia, her owl, came through the window, dropping off the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Draco Malfoy was plastered across it again.

"That's why we came home," Hermione sighed. She wasn't quite pouting, but she was suddenly feeling much more insecure about whatever her relationship with Lucius was. And that didn't even touch on Severus.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "We got word that he's clearly having a bit of a meltdown. So Lucius decided to come back to Britain and help him fix his life." She didn't think it worth mentioning Severus to Harry. Maybe not ever, if she could get away with it. What would she tell him anyway? Not only was she shagging their schoolyard bully's father, but also their most hated professor? Ridiculous. Hermione's life felt ridiculous these days.

Harry frowned as he studied the picture and Hermione found herself wondering if Harry was jealous. The way his jaw tightened when he watched the loop of Draco pulling some wizard, whose face was obscured, to him, made her think that there was more going on here.

"Harry?"

"Hmm," Harry didn't bother looking up.

"Have you seen Draco recently?" Hermione asked.

"Not since summer," Harry said quietly.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. When would Harry have seen him over the summer?

"Care to elaborate?" Hermione asked carefully. She was dying of curiosity, but Harry looked so tortured in that moment that Hermione didn't want to upset him needlessly. Harry had such a difficult life, she'd do anything she could to spare him further. Hermione shook her head, it was a silly thought. Of course, Harry was going to go through things in life like most people, she couldn't spare him all of the pain, even if she wanted to.

"I ran into him at the Ministry," Harry began. "He looked so… _defeated_. I think he was near tears, so I pulled him aside. We found an empty tearoom and…" Harry trailed off. Hermione wasn't sure if he couldn't go on or if he was implying something. But then Harry looked at her and she could see the depth of emotion swirling in his bright green eyes. Something had happened between Harry and Draco and Hermione wasn't entirely surprised Harry had kept it to himself. He despised the spotlight.

"He really opened up to me," Harry said, looking back down at the table. "We talked for over an hour. And then, I invited him back to Grimmauld Place to talk more and we talked all night. About the war, and Hogwarts, and life. I felt like we had really connected."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"He kissed me," Harry shrugged. "It's not that I didn't feel the same way, I was just surprised. And I'd been grappling with suddenly realizing how attracted I am to another man. I pushed him away."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"I haven't seen him since." Harry pushed the paper away and looked over Hermione's shoulder, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Would you want to?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, but he obviously doesn't want anything to do with me," he indicated the paper on the table between them.

"Maybe," Hermione hedged an idea beginning to form in her mind.

* * *

"What is this?" Lucius asked Draco once he'd finally managed to corner his son. He was holding up the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_. The one in which he was clearly pulling another man in for a kiss.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with, Father," Draco said in a bored tone as he lounged on a sofa in the sitting room. A glass of Firewhisky was near his hand on a side table. Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son, he was obviously drunk.

"Is this because of Hermione?" Lucius asked.

"Hermione, is it?" Draco chuckled. "Not everything in my life has to do with you, old man."

"Watch yourself, Draco," Lucius warned. "You don't have control of your full inheritance yet."

"Oh, cutting me off are you?" Draco asked lightly. "Hoping you get the swot pregnant? You'd love that, wouldn't you? Not having to deal with your failure of a son, you could just have a brand new fucking family."

Lucius sighed, so this did have something to do with Hermione. Draco was wrong though, Lucius would never cut Draco off, he would always be his son. Lucius was worried about him though and he didn't know of a better way to help him. He left Draco to his drink and stormed back to his study. Angry and frustrated.

"I take it your conversation with Draco did not go well?" Severus asked, startling Lucius from the perusal of his quarterly financial documents. He looked up to find Severus leaning against the doorframe of his study.

"How can you tell?" Lucius asked, leaning back in his chair as he studied his oldest friend.

"Draco's three sheets to the wind, ranting about being cut out of his inheritance in the south dining room."

Lucius closed his eyes, his jaw clenched. "Tippy!"

A small house-elf dressed impeccably in a butler's uniform Apparated into the room. "Yes, Master Lucius?"

"Ensure that Draco does not leave Malfoy property tonight. Knock him out or drug him if you have to."

"Of course, Master Lucius," Tippy bowed and popped away.

Lucius looked up to find Severus looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You think that's going to endear Draco to you?"

"Of course not," Lucius spat. "But I won't have him leaving the house ranting about Hermione and losing his inheritance. That is not going to happen, regardless of whatever temper tantrum he's throwing right now."

"He's been spurned," Severus drawled.

"Spurned? By whom?"

Severus shrugged, "I do not know the details, nor care to. But his behavior points that way."

Lucius nodded, "Thank you for telling me. Perhaps I can speak with Draco tomorrow before he begins drinking."

"Perhaps," Severus said lightly then turned from the door, disappearing to his own suite of rooms.

Lucius sighed, leaning further back into his chair and wishing Hermione was there with him.

* * *

It didn't take long for Lucius to realize that he was getting no more work accomplished that night. He was frustrated with Draco and knew that the only way to relieve his pent-up frustrations would be physically. During the war, that had been most often with Severus. But now, he had another option and he decided he would take it.

Lucius found himself standing in Hermione's bedroom. She was sleeping quietly in a small double bed, and Lucius wished he'd insisted she stay at the Manor. He imagined all he could do if she slept in his bed each night and his cock hardened. Merlin, but he wanted this witch. More than he'd ever wanted Narcissa, though it felt disloyal to admit that to himself, even if it was in his own head. He'd had an arranged marriage with Narcissa, and he had loved her. She'd given him Draco after all, and despite the current issues he was having with his son, he loved him more than anything else.

But Hermione stirred a passion, a desire in him that he hadn't thought he possessed. And now that he'd found it? He didn't want to let it go. He would make her his, no matter what it took because Lucius Malfoy took care of his things. He only hoped she'd be amenable. So far she had been. The idea of waking her from her slumber to fuck her, made Lucius' cock harder, and he quickly stripped from his clothes, so he could squeeze into bed next to her.

Hermione grumbled in her sleep, and rolled over, facing Lucius, as he settled himself under the covers. He kissed her forehead, and nose, drifting his hands down her body. She was wearing some sort of long shirt, and her knickers and nothing else. Lucius began raising the shirt so he could touch the soft skin beneath. She had the softest skin he had ever felt and he wanted to touch it for the rest of his life.

"Lucius," Hermione blinked up at him and he smirked.

"Hello, pet," Lucius purred, leaning in to kiss her lips.

She responded to the kiss by winding her hands around his neck and pulling him on top of her. Lucius happily obliged. Feeling her small body beneath his always set him off. She was curvy and attentive, and Lucius couldn't get enough of her. His cock ached for her. She spread her legs and his hips slotted into the cradle of her hips. Lucius groaned into the kiss at the feel of her damp heat on his hard length.

A whispered word and her clothing vanished and finally, he sank into her tight sheath.

"Lucius," she keened, arching her back as he began to take his pleasure.

The first time he had kissed her had been a fluke. He'd just been trying to keep her from screaming. The second time he had kissed her, his blood had been up and he would have gladly fucked her then if Severus hadn't walked in. The third time had been quite deliberate once he watched her walk into the kitchen in the middle of the night. And Lucius had enjoyed himself so much, that he'd vowed then and there to seek her out once the war was over. Now that he'd found her, he never wanted to give her up.

"Come back to me," Hermione said softly, cupping his face with her hands.

Lucius smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her, still giving her languid strokes with his cock. This was much closer to making love than anything they'd done in the past. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he kept his pace slow and smooth. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and peppered his neck, cheek, and shoulder with kisses, as Lucius buried his face into the crook of her neck. Merlin, but she was glorious.

His pace began to pay off as her breathing increased and she began to cry out with each thrust. Her cunt tightened beautifully around him and he began to pant as they rocked together.

"Come, my love," Lucius murmured into Hermione's ear. And with one last sharp cry, she did, falling apart in his arms as her body shuddered and shook beneath him. Lucius stilled as she gripped him tightly, her head tossed back into the pillows, waiting for her to come down from her high before he chased his own. When she finally opened her eyes once more, Lucius found himself drowning in their depths as he began to move once more. She was impossibly tight after her orgasm and it didn't take Lucius long to find his own end.

Several moments later, they each lay on their sides, Lucius had his arm slung around her waist, pulling her body towards his, unwilling to give up his hold on her.

"Not that I mind," she grinned at him, "But what was that about?"

"Move in with me," Lucius said in reply.

Her eyes widened in shock, "I… I don't…"

"Just think about it," Lucius said, stealing his heart for her inevitable rejection. If he had his way, he wouldn't give her the opportunity to reject him. He leaned in and kissed her, her lips opening to his immediately.

* * *

When Hermione woke again, it was morning. A very naked Lucius was standing at the window of her small childhood bedroom, looking impossibly large and impossibly out of place.

"Morning," she murmured and stretched her arms above her head. She was ridiculously pleased that he had sought out her company after feeling so insecure about it the day before.

"Morning," Lucius replied, not turning to face her. Which was fine, it gave Hermione the opportunity to study his profile. His patrician nose haughty even as he gazed out onto her boring Muggle street.

Lucius turned to face her and his face softened, drawing a smile from Hermione.

"Can I ask about Severus?" Hermione said suddenly. Her eyes widened, she hadn't meant to be so blunt about it, but the thought had popped into her head and out of her mouth before she could control herself.

Lucius looked very much like he was trying to hide a smirk. "How long have you been holding that one in?"

"A while," Hermione admitted with a soft laugh.

Crossing the room, Lucius stretched out next to her on the bed, trailing his fingers along her skin, pushing the sheet she'd drawn up out of modesty aside so he could follow his fingers with his gaze.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Hermione breathed as one of his fingers plucked at her nipple.

Lucius' lips quirked, "I'm not sure we have time for _everything_. However, I will tell you what he would feel comfortable with you knowing."

Hermione nodded, arching her back into his ministrations. She felt heat pool in her belly as he leaned down and gave one of her nipples a long lick.

"Talk fast," Hermione muttered. Lucius chuckled in return.

"Severus has never gotten over Lily Evans. He's a damaged man and would prefer to stay damaged. He does have... _needs_ , however. Narcissa and I used to indulge him. Me more than Narcissa," Lucius stopped talking. Hermione opened her eyes to see him staring straight at her. "Does that bother you?"

"That you and Severus have been intimate?"

Lucius nodded and Hermione thought maybe she detected a smidge of uncertainty in his eyes.

Hermione shook her head, "No, it doesn't bother me. Although, I have a request?"

Lucius grinned and rewarded her with a suck on one of her nipples. Hermione arched herself into him further, tossing her head side-to-side. She'd never come from nipple play alone, but she was so incredibly aroused at the moment that she thought it might be possible.

"Your request?" Lucius purred, pulling away from her breast.

Hermione mewled at the loss of sensation and panted, catching her breath. "Include me," she whispered. She didn't even feel quite right asking it, but she didn't want to feel left out between Severus and Lucius. She wanted to be included in whatever relationship they had. She hadn't opened her eyes, refusing to see his laughter or denial or scorn.

"Open your eyes, pet," Lucius murmured, kissing her jaw.

When she did, she saw sincerity and something else, trust? Surely not love. It was too soon for such things.

"You will always be welcome," Lucius said. "Severus is a friend, but he's too damaged to have a truly emotional relationship with someone else. He knows it and I know it. I will never exclude you if Severus comes to play. Severus won't either. He's quite… taken with you."

Hermione grinned at Lucius and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on the mouth. She wrapped a leg around his waist and flipped him onto his back. He'd just given her the best news she could have asked for. As she kissed her way down to Lucius' cock, Hermione promised to herself she would do everything in her power to bring Severus out of his shell. Not to fix him, but to get him to _want_ to fix himself. Nobody deserved to live like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heh, I like this chapter. If you liked this, (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Also, find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

Lucius stood silently as the Wizengamot filed into the courtroom. He felt uneasy to find himself here again after barely escaping with his freedom over the summer, but still, he found himself on the floor of the Wizengamot once more, instead of among their presence. It was going to take years before he would be able to claim the Malfoy seat again, it currently sat empty. Lucius could be patient though. He knew the moment that the Dark Lord had returned that he was in for several uncomfortable years.

The day after Halloween in 1981 had been the second best day of Lucius' life, Draco's birth being the first. When confirmation that the baby Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord had reached Lucius he'd fallen to his knees in gratitude. Narcissa had wrapped her arms around him and they'd assured each other then and there they would _never_ get involved with something like that again. The purity of blood, the purity of the wizarding world was not worth the megalomania of a Dark Lord, no matter who it was. They'd both been thankful that they had the opportunity to raise their son in a world free of the Dark Lord, but that didn't mean that Lucius didn't have his prejudices. He did, as his father did before him. However, those prejudices were best kept as annoyances to have to put up with and less as beliefs he felt he had to kill in order to maintain.

The incident with Tom Riddle's diary had been regrettable. He'd thought that the Weasley girl would have given it to her father and that Arthur Weasley would have disposed of it properly. It hadn't occurred to Lucius that a scared, lonely, little girl would find a companion in the teenaged Dark Lord that lurked inside the diary. He'd been horrified when Dumbledore had summoned him. It sickened him that he'd put a child in harm's way, a pure-blood child at that, for all that she was a Weasley. He vowed then, that it wouldn't happen again.

And then his Dark Mark started to twinge. At first, he thought it was phantom, but Narcissa noticed that it was darkening. Lucius had hoped that it was a hallucination on his part. It would have been easier to deal with if it was. It wasn't.

The first burn in June of 1995 had turned Lucius' heart to ice. He'd arrived in that gritty cemetery to see the Potter boy restrained and fighting and Lucius had wanted nothing more than to help the boy. The look of the Dark Lord sickened him. This wasn't a man, this was a monster and Lucius had no desire to serve such a… _thing_. But thoughts of Narcissa and Draco stayed his hand. He couldn't go on a suicide mission and leave his family to the machinations of the Dark Lord, _or_ his brethren.

Lucius wasn't a stupid man, most of the Death Eaters knew of Severus' duplicity, however, Lucius knew more than most that Severus had never gotten over Lily Potter's death. He'd always wondered if Severus was playing both sides against the other. He suspected that the only side Severus was on was his own. That summer, he'd paid a visit to his old friend. It had taken almost three months of convincing, but Severus finally brought him to meet with Dumbledore and Lupin. Leaders of the Order of the Phoenix. Lucius had gladly accepted every demand they made in exchange for Narcissa and Draco's safety.

Lucius shook his head, it was no use going over old history now. He wasn't here before the Wizengamot to discuss his doings in the war. That had already happened. This was his sentencing. He'd been testifying at trials for his brethren for months. And now, finally, the Wizengamot was ready to tell him the number of galleons he would have to part with in order to remain an upstanding member of wizarding society. His only advantage in today was that the Ministry and the Goblins were at odds again. Which meant the Goblins would not cooperate when the Ministry came calling to find out how many Galleons he had in his accounts. He'd gladly give them whatever the Wizengamot wanted if it meant he'd remain out of Azkaban. His one terrible year there, punishment from the Dark Lord that the Order of the Phoenix had been unable to remove him from less they blow his cover, had been quite enough.

Now he just had to find out how much of his immense fortune he would be parting with. Through some stroke of luck or fate or something else Lucius refused to examine too closely when Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had died during the final battle, the Goblins had decided that Narcissa and Draco were next of kin, which meant that the Lestrange fortune was now also in Lucius' hands. Which also meant he was by far the wealthiest person in wizarding Britain. Technically, Draco wouldn't stand to inherit anything until his twenty-first birthday. And with Narcissa's death, Lucius was in possession of it all.

He hoped that was information the Wizengamot did not have. It would make his position as _the_ benefactor for all war-reparations that much stronger if the Wizengamot was under some mistaken impression that he was giving most of his fortune away. When he really intended to just give the Lestrange fortune away and keep as much of the Malfoy fortune safe as possible.

He would have to look into the bulk of the Black fortune, he'd assumed that with both Narcissa and Bellatrix dead that would have also reverted to Draco, but it didn't appear to be the case and he hadn't had a chance to speak with the Goblins about it yet either. His reverie was broken when the Chief Warlock banged his gavel on the bench calling the session to order.

"The members of the Wizengamot have spent months going over the damages caused by the most recent war that has ravaged our nation," the Chief Warlock stated. "We've looked at the loss of life of both Muggle and Muggleborn. A travesty for a wizard to use his powers against those unable to defend themselves. A tragedy for a wizard to use his powers against those members of our community who need guidance and provide the fresh blood needed to sustain any population."

Lucius bowed his head. He felt ashamed for his beliefs on Muggleborns. Half-way through the war, he'd realized how idiotic it was to view someone else of magical blood being inferior, perhaps uncouth, untrained in their societies ways, inferior in class, but inferior because they weren't born into a wizarding home? Lucius didn't believe that anymore. How could he when he found himself half in love with Hermione Granger. She was brave and strong and brilliant. He'd begun to think so when Draco complained so much about her when they were children. Watching her get tortured by Bellatrix and survive it… it had shown Lucius that Muggleborns weren't much different than pure-bloods. He'd known many, many people who had fallen to Bellatrix's Cruciatus Curse. The fact that Hermione had survived it was a testament to her strength. It made the deep need he felt to find her once the war was over, grow. He wanted her in a way he'd never wanted a witch before, not even Narcissa. It unsettled him.

"We've come to a separate number each for the rebuilding of Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, Diagon and Knockturn Alleys, as well as adding an addition to St Mungo's. The Wizengamot has determined that any surviving family aligned with the Dark Lord at the time of the First Wizarding War shall be required to pay war-reparations."

Lucius pursed his lips, he was a traitor during the Second Wizarding War, which would be why the Wizengamot had decided that the benchmark would be the First Wizarding War, they couldn't leave out the coffers of Lucius Malfoy from their war-reparations. Truly, Lucius didn't care, he was happy to pay the money, it was just an interesting bit of legal red-tape that the Ministry and the Wizengamot had decided was necessary in order to fine him heavily. He squared his shoulders, staring straight into the Chief Warlock's face, and raised his eyebrow.

"The amount of money each family owes shall be based on their net worth at the time of the First Wizarding War."

Lucius truly struggled to keep the smirk from crossing his face at that pronouncement. That meant that was the most recent records on net worth for each of the dark aligned families. Lucius knew then that the Malfoy fortune was safe. Not only that but his plan to give and give and give to everyone he possibly could was also safe. If he wasn't beggared by the Ministry's fines than he would be able to begin repairing the Malfoy reputation by giving much more than the fine allotted to him.

"Anyone convicted of Death Eater activity will have their assets seized by the Ministry and all proceeds of sales and liquid assets will be spent on the rebuilding effort as the Ministry see's fit."

That was rather heavy-handed, Lucius thought frowning. He was glad neither he nor Draco was actually convicted.

"Finally, due to the circumstances, we won't be announcing fines in open court, however, we will be sending letters to those who are affected." One last bang of the gavel and the Wizengamot session was over. It had gone better than Lucius could have hoped for. He was curious to see how much the Wizengamot had planned to fine him, but wasn't curious enough to hang about needlessly. He'd wait for the owl at home.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how he'd let Hermione talk him into this, but he found himself once more walking up the long drive of Malfoy Manor. This time at least he could see, and what he did see surprised him. The last time he was here, there was a dark and sinister air about the place. Despite the cold winter weather, the sun was shining brightly and Harry felt an almost welcoming presence. That was weird. Magical buildings were weird, he decided and hurried to catch up to Hermione.

She marched along the path as if she'd done it dozens of times in the past, and maybe she had. How long had she been cavorting around with Lucius Malfoy? Harry had been a little surprised when the news broke, but he knew Hermione. She was like a sister to him, and he trusted her implicitly. He didn't trust anyone half as much as he trusted Hermione. And if she said that Lucius Malfoy was good to her then who was Harry to argue?

That didn't mean he didn't feel apprehensive about what he was about to do. His feelings toward Draco Malfoy may have changed drastically since they were children at Hogwarts, but that didn't mean he wanted to ambush the other man in his home. That just felt… wrong. But Hermione had insisted. She'd said that the status quo wasn't working either for him or Draco. And that if something didn't change, if something didn't happen, then Harry risked missing out on any sort of relationship with Draco.

Harry scrunched his nose, did he even want a relationship with Draco? He wasn't sure, he didn't feel like he had all of the information to make that decision. Sure, there was chemistry there. There had always been chemistry there if Harry really thought about it. It had taken Harry awhile to realize that he was interested in men. He'd spent so much of his life just fighting to live, that he hadn't had much time to look introspectively when it came to dating. His mild interest in both Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley made sense when he realized he did like men. They were both Quidditch players and a bit on the tomboy side.

It helped that Hermione hadn't seemed surprised at all that he'd been interested in men. Had she known before Harry? He wasn't sure, but he was thankful for her support. Even if he felt as though he was walking into a vipers nest.

Hermione banged on the door to the mansion and the door swung open.

"Oh! Mistress Hermione! And a friend! Come in, come in!"

Harry raised his eyebrow at Hermione at the effusive greeting, since when was she on such good terms with a house-elf?

"Lucius pays them," Hermione said, answering Harry's unasked question.

"What can Tilly do for you?" The house-elf hopped from foot to foot in her excitement.

"Nothing, thanks, Tilly. Draco's here, right?" Hermione asked.

Tilly nodded, "Shall I fetch Master Draco?"

"No, no, I'll do that. I have a surprise for him. We'll just head up to the family wing now." Hermione smiled at the house-elf and led Harry straight up the massive staircase. The house-elf waved happily at Harry as he passed and Harry took a deep breath before setting foot on the first step.

They walked down a maze of corridors before Hermione finally opened a door and shoved him inside.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She flashed him a quick smile and snapped the door shut. Harry stood looking at the door for a moment before turning and taking in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a small study. Several bookcases lined one wall and there was a heavy, oak desk in the middle of the room that was littered with parchment. A masculine brown leather couch stood along the same wall as the door and there was a drinks cart. Harry debated whether he should help himself, he thought having a drink before talking to Draco could only help, but politeness won out in the end and he drifted toward the bookcases to begin reading some of the titles there.

A few moments later the door opened and Harry could hear part of the conversation between Draco and Hermione.

"...meaning of this?" Draco said belligerently.

"Just go in, Draco," Hermione implored. "I promise, you won't regret it."

Harry found himself grinning as Draco seemed to stumble into the room and the door clicked shut. He felt a slight pulse of magic and realized that Hermione seemed to have locked him in the room with Draco. Harry gulped, he wasn't sure how he was going to be received and the idea of being locked in a room with an angry Draco Malfoy wasn't that appealing.

"Potter? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Hello, Draco," Harry smiled.

Draco glared at him. Apparently, this was going to require some actual work and not just showing up. Harry had half thought that maybe Draco would be so pleased to see him they could skip all the difficult bits.

"Well? Are you going to explain why you are in my study?"

That answered the question of whose study it was at least.

"Hermione invited me," Harry began.

Draco rolled his eyes and wandered over to the drinks cart. "I'm aware. She is the one who pushed me in here."

"Right, well, I wanted to explain myself—"

"There's nothing to explain, Potter," Draco snapped, his back to Harry.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, this wasn't going well. How did one go about confessing their feelings? Especially after they'd essentially rejected the other person to begin with?

"I'm sorry," Harry began.

"Yes, you are rather sorry," Draco snarked.

"Merlin, would you just look at me?" Harry asked, he stalked forward and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling on it to turn him around.

"Don't touch me!" Draco whipped his arm out of Harry's grasp and when he turned to face him Harry could see both fury and sorrow on the other man's face. Why had he waited so long to come find him? It was obvious Draco was hurting and Harry felt stupid for believing the shite in the papers.

"Look, I'm sorry," Harry said again, begging Draco to believe him with his eyes. "I was shocked when you kissed me and I didn't know my own feelings and—"

"Fine. Now get out," Draco said, his voice hardened and dead.

"No, listen to me, you bloody prat!"

"Don't fucking call me a prat! You're the one who pushed me away and now what? You want another chance? Fuck off."

"Why? So you can go find some other slag to bury your cock in and forget all your feelings? For Godric's sake, Draco, I'm at least trying here. I made a mistake, I didn't know my own feelings, but ever since that day, you are all I fucking think about. And to see you parading around with any dick or cunt who'll have you?"

Harry sucked in a big breath, he hadn't meant to say all that, but his feelings were hurt. Maybe not as bad as Draco's, but once he realized what all the anger and fighting over the years was, once he realized how open and honest Draco had been with him, Harry knew he wanted a shot at this.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco's voice was guarded, and Harry felt hope flare in his chest.

"I didn't have much of a childhood, you know?" Harry began, he paced away from Draco and stared out at the back gardens of Malfoy Manor as he spoke. "My aunt and uncle were… less than kind to the orphan they were forced to take in. And when I got to Hogwarts, I thought that this was it, this was my chance to be a child again. Only to find out that there was some evil wizard who wanted me dead. I spent my childhood and adolescence fighting evil. Fighting to stay alive. When I did have time to date, to think about the opposite sex, I just…" he trailed off. How to explain his indifference for women? He'd never longed to see what a woman looked like without her clothes on.

"Were apathetic?" Draco suggested. Harry turned to find Draco standing almost directly behind him.

"Yeah."

"But one of the guys, in his Quidditch uniform? How did that make you feel?" Draco asked, stepping closer, into Harry's personal space.

Harry licked his bottom lip, "Made my heart race."

"And out of the Quidditch uniform? In the showers after practice or a game?" Draco was now almost nose-to-nose with Harry.

"Made my breath catch," Harry replied, mesmerized by the grey eyes boring into his own.

"And now?" Draco lifted one eyebrow.

Harry waffled for all of half a second before he lifted his hand and cupped the back of Draco's neck, pulling the other man to him and pressing his lips against Draco's in response. For a moment, Draco didn't respond, and Harry moved his lips more insistently over Draco's. He placed his other hand around Draco's waist and pushed their bodies closer together.

Finally, Draco groaned and began responding to the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Harry's searching tongue entrance.

* * *

Hermione smirked as she released the charm in front of Draco's study. She didn't want to spy on them, but she also wasn't going to let them kill each other either. Snogging was good. Snogging led to things that were much more pleasurable than a duel to the death. Speaking of, Hermione suddenly found herself in the mood and turned to go find Lucius.

"And what were you doing spying on my son?" Lucius asked from directly in front of her.

"How long have you been there?" Hermione hedged.

Lucius frowned and pursed his lips, "I just came up the stairs."

Hermione smiled, "Draco and Harry are working things out. I just wanted to make sure that they weren't doing it by dueling."

Lucius smiled, "Good. Maybe we should also work some things out?"

Hermione returned his smile with her own and accepted his proffered arm.

"How are the Weasleys coming with the rebuild of their home?" Lucius asked.

"What?" Hermione was shocked, Lucius had never mentioned the Weasley's in the months they had been together.

"Their home burnt down during the war, did it not?"

"Well yes," Hermione said. "I think they have the main floor complete, but I'm not sure about any of the upper levels."

"Ah, and the Lovegoods?"

"Why are you so interested?" Hermione asked, stopping suddenly. She didn't think that Lucius would give one whit about whether the Weasleys or the Lovegoods had rebuilt their homes yet.

"Just making conversation," Lucius commented.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't believe him, but she also didn't want to start an argument.

"Right, well, I think the Lovegoods are staying with Luna's maternal grandmother while they rebuild. I haven't had an owl from her in a while though, so I can't be sure."

Lucius smiled blandly and offered Hermione his arm again.

"How was the Wizengamot this morning?" Hermione asked as he pushed open his bedroom door.

"Let's not talk about that. I have a surprise for you," Lucius murmured into her ear.

Hermione had stopped walking, because she could see the surprise for her, laying in the massive bed, spreadeagle with a limb tied to each of the four posters.

"Oh, my," Hermione whispered. Severus' cock was standing at attention and he had a blindfold over his eyes.

"Severus is a fan of sensory deprivation," Lucius said as his hands settled on Hermione's shoulders and the door click shut behind them.

Severus at hearing his name snapped his head toward them. He bit his lip and Hermione felt the heat flare in her belly.

Lucius' hands were busy at work now, disrobing Hermione. The moment she was naked, he ordered her to the bed. "Go touch him. Everywhere except his cock."

Hermione nodded dumbly, wondering why such an order would turn her on as much as it did and she almost ran across the room to climb onto the bed with Severus.

Reaching out her hand, she ran it along his flank and Severus hissed, his skin instantly pebbling under her touch.

"How does it feel, Severus?" Lucius asked.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to find Lucius naked and leaning against the bedpost, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Keep touching him," Lucius told her. Hermione nodded and placed her other hand on his chest, running her hands over his skin. Severus' breath caught and he let out a low groan.

"How long as he been like this?" Hermione asked.

"Just over six hours," Lucius replied. "The longer he goes without touch, the more pleasurable. Being unable to see where you'll touch him next increases the pleasure when you do touch him."

Hermione pinched one of Severus' nipples and he arched into her touch with another sharp hiss.

"Lick him," Lucius directed.

Hermione thought she couldn't get more turned on, but the sound of Lucius' voice telling her what to do, combine with the visual in front of her made her own nipples pebble in pleasure. Hermione leaned over Severus, careful to keep from touching his cock and flicked her tongue against his nipple. The groan that Severus emitted made Hermione want to throw a leg over and begin riding him.

"See how much he likes your touch?" Lucius said.

And Hermione did see, Severus' cock was weeping and twitching. Hermione's breath caught, and she glanced at Lucius. Lucius smirked at her and nodded and Hermione leaned down to lick the pre-come from the head of Severus' aching length. Severus shouted as her tongue touched him and Hermione longed to wrap her lips around him and suck him dry.

Lucius' hand in her hair, pulling slightly stopped her and Hermione lifted her head.

"Now mine," Lucius pushed her toward his own cock, jutting out proudly and Hermione eagerly bent to lick Lucius as well. Again, Lucius pulled her away before she could get carried away. Hermione wanted to pout, but she was enjoying being ordered about by Lucius. It felt deliciously naughty to give up this control.

Turning back to Severus, he was panting lightly and his limbs were straining at their ties.

"Go on," Lucius ordered and Hermione turned back to Severus and began licking him all over, down his treasure trail, and up his flanks. She nibbled on his ears and gave him a love bite on his neck.

By the time Lucius pulled her away from Severus again, Severus was panting and tossing his head, a fine sheen of sweat had broken out on his skin.

"Now," Lucius nodded and Hermione gratefully straddled Severus and sank down on his cock.

"Fuck," Severus hissed through his teeth. Hermione was still for a moment, enjoying the way he filled her.

"Merlin, please move," Severus begged.

"Not yet," Lucius ordered. Hermione continued her stillness, following Lucius' commands.

Lucius swept his hands down Hermione's back, and down her legs, she felt him settle behind her, his hands on her waist.

"When you begin to move, you will not come. That will be my pleasure," Lucius murmured into her ear. Hermione whimpered and nodded even as Severus lifted his hips, driving deeper inside her. She bit her lip as she slowly began to ride Severus, her hand placed flat on his chest. Lucius kept his hands rested on her hips, helping to drive her down harder with each stroke.

Severus was groaning and straining at this point, desperate for release.

"Make him come," Lucius commanded with a tweak to her nipple. Hermione bit her lip again, she knew that if she truly rode Severus to completion, then she would come too. She'd have to be careful to follow Lucius' directions. Slowly, she increased her speed, rocking on him now, which only served to make him hit that sweet spot inside her. Fuck, she was going to come if she kept this up.

"Hold it together, Hermione," Lucius said, distracting her with soft touches on her back and flanks. Hermione nodded, desperate to follow Lucius' directions, but also desperate to make Severus come, and desperate to come herself. A fine sweat broke out as she continued riding Severus, he was close, she could tell. His body was strung as tight as a bow as she bounced above him.

"Merlin, Circe, and Niume," Severus groaned and Hermione felt both elated and relieved to feel his hot come splash inside her. She ground down on him for a few more moments before stilling again.

"Beautiful job, my dear," Lucius murmured in her ear. Another murmur and a wave of his wand and Severus' bindings and blindfold were released. Severus' hands immediately settled on her waist, pulling her to him. She collapsed onto his chest, his cock falling out of her and he kissed her with such fervency that it stole Hermione's breath away.

"I think he enjoyed it," Lucius murmured in her ear. He had somehow positioned himself above Hermione, even as she sprawled across Severus' chest.

"Her hands, Severus," Lucius commanded and Severus grasped each of Hermione's hands, pulling them above his head so Hermione was unable to hold herself up. She was still straddling Severus' hips. Lucius placed his hands on her hips, and with one swift move, buried his cock inside her. Hermione found herself face-to-face with Severus, unable to hold herself off him as Lucius rocked inside her. Her body moved against Severus, her breasts pressed against his chest and they both groaned at Lucius' movements.

Hermione couldn't take the rawness of the moment and closed her eyes, so Severus kissed her again. Groaning into the kiss, Hermione rolled her hips and found that Severus was quickly hardening. A sweep of Lucius' hand and he found the same thing. Lucius lifted Hermione's hips, dragging her down Severus body until his now hard cock rested in her folds, bumping her clit with each stroke of Lucius'.

"Motherfuck," Severus breathed. Hermione agreed with his sentiment. Being filled by Lucius as Severus' cock bumped her clit and slid through her folds was almost too much for her.

"Neither of you will come until I tell you too," Lucius panted and increased his pace further.

Hermione sobbed at this news and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from coming immediately.

"Look at me," Severus hissed, and Hermione snapped her eyes open to meet his dark ones. "You can do this."

Hermione nodded, she could, she and Lucius had been practicing in Paris, but that had been without the dual stimulation of being pressed between her lovers.

"That's it, love," Lucius murmured as she rolled her hips back into him.

Hermione was beginning to feel lightheaded with her need to climax and concentrated on repeating Arithmancy equations to try and take her mind off of the overwhelming sensations.

"Now!" Lucius ordered as he began slamming into Hermione. She didn't need more than that and she felt the orgasm wash over her in wave after wave of pleasure. Severus' seed soaked her slit and belly as Lucius pumped several more times before spilling himself inside her.

Hermione was pretty sure that was the best orgasm of her life and feeling Lucius' heavy body lie atop hers, while she was on top of Severus made her never want to move again. This was perfection.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! My muse left me for a bit. Also, we're getting some more plot in this chapter! If you liked this, (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Also, find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

"Wait, what?" Ron exclaimed, and Hermione felt her lips tighten. They were sitting in the kitchen of her home, having tea. She and Harry had invited Ron over to discuss Harry's new relationship. Usually, it wouldn't have been a big deal, but Ron was already still acting salty with Hermione in regards to Lucius. Ron hated the Malfoys, and Hermione wasn't sure if that would ever change.

"I'm dating Draco," Harry explained softly. He had already told Ron about how he and Draco had reconnected after the war at the Ministry, and Ron kept shaking his head disbelievingly.

"You are dating the Ferret? He's a fucking slag, Harry!" Ron slammed his teacup onto the table, sloshing the tea inside.

"Ron," Hermione warned. She knew Ron was going to take this bad. She just hoped they could avoid any hexes.

"You! You do not get to defend him!" Ron turned to her shouting. "You've been slutting around with Lucius Malfoy of all people."

"Ron!" Harry shouted. "Hermione has been your best friend for eight years. Try to not offend her to the point of her dumping you."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry, "The way I see it, you've _both_ dumped me for Malfoys!" He stood quickly from the table, knocking the chair he was sitting in over and strode to the back door of the house. He slammed it on his way out. Hermione though the crack of Apparition sounded louder and angrier than usual and she flinched when she heard it.

"He'll come around," Harry assured her.

"Maybe," Hermione said and bit her lip. She wanted Ron to come around, it was a silly thing to let come between them, but she wasn't going to choose Ron over Lucius. Nor, was she going to let Harry ruin his budding relationship with Draco over Ron's obtuseness either. Ron would just have to get over himself. Although, Hermione could understand how he might feel a little abandoned by her and Harry. Maybe she would give him a day or two to calm down then go try to talk with him again.

Hermione sighed, she'd been exhausted all week, regardless of how much she slept and just wanted to curl up in bed once more, but more than anything, she wanted to curl up in Lucius' bed. Would he think it presumptuous if she showed up at Malfoy Manor and took a nap in his bed?

"I'll be by later, yeah?" Harry said, standing from the table.

Hermione nodded to him and watched him walk out of the door. A flick of her wand and the tea things settled into the sink. The spilled tea vanished from sight. She was happy for Harry and Draco. They both deserved to find happiness with each other, she just wished Ron was more onboard. But she realized it had to be hard for him. His best friends appeared to be moving on, while he wasn't. And Ron had always felt as if he were the odd man out, which seemed strange to Hermione since she felt that way so many times with Harry and Ron. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, it wasn't worth dwelling on. Not right now anyway. Yawning, she stretched her hands over her head and decided she would head to the Manor for a kip.

* * *

Lucius was inordinately pleased when he returned from the Ministry to find Hermione napping in his bed. Thus far, she had refused his request to move in with him, but he hoped to wear her down eventually. He was convinced they would both be much happier. It had been almost a month since they returned from Paris and Britain was covered in the usual grey fog that lasted the entire month of February. He hadn't seen Hermione as much as he would have liked to, due not only to his own commitments, but whatever it was Hermione did during the day. She had been somewhat reluctant to tell him, and Lucius had decided that keeping his mouth shut was the better part of valor.

He disrobed quickly and crawled into bed with her and wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her body into his. He was pleasantly surprised to find her nude as well, and it wasn't long before he was reacting to her presence in his bed. He swept his hands along her smooth skin, relishing the feel of her under him. Lifting her leg, he pulled it back over his own, so she was completely open to him.

"Lucius," she moaned and turned her head back. He captured her lips with his own and used the distraction to enter her swiftly. His breath caught as soon as he was sheathed within her tight walls. It always did, this witch was magnificent, and Lucius knew he'd never tire of her. Certainly, not in his bedroom, and definitely not in his life. He just hoped he could hold onto her as long as she would allow. He set himself to driving her pleasure as high as he could before he couldn't hold out anymore. He would do anything in his power to keep her with him, and if that meant giving away his gold to everyone else in the wizarding world, Lucius vowed then and there he would do it. If only to keep her with him.

Another breathy, "Lucius," and Hermione was tumbling over the edge of her orgasm. Her muscles contracting sweetly around his cock and Lucius decided to see if he could give her another before he was done. He teased her nipples with one hand and slipped the other to the little bud between her legs. His strokes became languid and long, as he suckled along her neck and shoulder.

Hermione's breath sped up, and a subtle sheen of sweat broke out on them both as Lucius worked her over.

"That's it, love," Lucius crooned in her ear as her cunt fluttered around him. He increased his pressure on her clit and was instantly gratified when she wailed his name and bucked around him.

Lucius thoroughly enjoyed the effects of Hermione's orgasm before he began pounding into her, intent on his own pleasure. He held her tightly to him as he chased his own climax down. He felt Hermione squeeze her internal muscles and Lucius was lost. He came hard and hot inside her.

"Merlin, Hermione," Lucius panted into her ear as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. "You're so fucking gorgeous like this."

Hermione smiled at him, and the moment he slipped from her body, pushed him onto his back, attacking his mouth with her own.

It was times like this that Lucius wished he were a younger man, with a shorter refractory period. Hermione could be quite insatiable. He loved every moment of it.

* * *

The third morning Hermione had rolled out of bed and ran to throw up in the loo, she suspected that this wasn't a bug or the flu. Her period had always been intermittent, and after Dolohov's curse in her fifth year, Madam Pomfrey had kindly and tragically explained that Hermione would be unlikely to bear children. At the time, Hermione had been upset, but not devastated. As time went on, she had other things to worry about than her reproductive status. And during the war, food got scarce enough that her periods had stopped altogether.

She bit her lip in indecision, she wasn't sure of the charm, but thought that maybe it was in their fifth or sixth year charm book. Should she look for it? Or chalk it up to a bad case of food poisoning. Hermione hadn't even had time to come to terms with the fact that she might be barren. What did it mean if she wasn't barren at all? And had been having unprotected sex with two men. Merlin, she felt like a prize idiot. Deciding that knowing was better than _not_ knowing, Hermione found her fifth year charms book and began to flip through it. The charm she was looking for wasn't there, so she turned to her sixth year. She remembered reading it, although Professor Flitwick had not taught the charm in class. She closed her eyes and remembered Lavender asking about it with a giggle, and Flitwick turning bright red with embarrassment. He'd told them they could research it on their own and moved on quickly. It must have been sixth year then, Hermione's memory was tainted with jealousy. She smiled, trying to imagine a time when she was jealous of Lavender, but then felt nauseous again. She breathed deep, willing the nausea to go away. She didn't want to sick up ever again. And desperately hoped that this was just a bug. That when she found the charm and cast it, it would come back negative. And yet, there was a small part of her who wished it would come back positive.

Hermione opened her eyes and focused on the sixth year charms book, thinking about Ron's relationship with Lavender. It had been in the fall and ending around Christmas. That meant the front of the book, and Hermione began flipping through pages looking for it. Her memory must have been off, or Lavender had been reading ahead. She found the charm at the end of the book. She took a moment to study the wand movements then picked up her wand and pointed it at her abdomen.

" _Invenio Infans_ ," she muttered.

Hermione wanted to throw up again when the tip of her wand glowed a brilliant white, signifying that she absolutely was pregnant. What in the fuck was she going to do?

* * *

Harry had never felt calmer than he did at this moment. He was about to do something insane but had never felt more sure about anything else in his life than this. He and Draco were going out for dinner, they'd only been dating a few months at this point, but the way Harry felt about his former nemesis had changed so completely since their days as schoolboys. Now he couldn't wait until he could see Draco and lived for the days when neither had prior commitments, and they could spend the entire day together. And tonight, Harry was truly ready to move his relationship with Draco forward. His only niggling of nervousness is that Draco would turn him down.

Harry quickly brushed that thought aside and focussed once more on what he planned to say. He didn't want to make his speech too sappy, but perhaps a little sap wouldn't be amiss. Harry breathed deeply as he heard the crack of Apparition at his doorstep.

"Potter?" Draco called out from the door. Harry stepped down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Missed you," Harry said into Draco's neck. Draco's own hands were around Harry's waist, and his arms tightened around Harry.

"You too," Draco breathed. For a moment, they just stood there, taking comfort in the other's presence.

Finally, Harry pulled back, "Ready?"

Draco smirked and nodded, and Harry grabbed his arm and turned to his left, Apparating them to the restaurant.

To say that Draco was surprised when Harry popped his very personal question in a very public setting would be a massive understatement. The look on Draco's face was absolute shock. And suddenly Harry worried that it was too soon, that Draco would say no because they had only been dating for a few months.

"I mean, we can wait a while—"

"Shut up, Potter," Draco drawled.

Harry's mouth snapped shut, and Draco leaned across the table, his lips barely hovering over Harry's. "Yes," he breathed.

Harry grinned then rushed to meet Draco in a desperate kiss. They soon found a way around the table and Draco was in Harry's lap, kissing him deeply. The flash of a camera popped and then another and another, but Harry didn't care. For once, everything in his life was going perfectly.

* * *

'WEDDING OF THE YEAR: MALFOY AND POTTER TO MARRY!'

Hermione laughed at the headline and the photo beneath. How in the world had the photographer captured Harry and Draco's personalities so well? Harry was scowling at the photographer, likely wishing his death, while Draco, with an arm wrapped around Harry's waist, was grinning and winked cheekily.

The article was all speculation on when the wedding would be and who the grooms would be wearing. And the last half was dedicated to what the future of the Malfoy family would be once the only heir married a man. Would the entailment be changed to allow for an adoption? Or perhaps a surrogate? The press and public were both abuzz with questions.

Hermione had made a non-decision in regards to her own pregnancy. If she didn't think about it, it wasn't happening. Logically, she knew that this was an idiotic position to hold. And yet, Hermione found herself pushing all sorts of pregnancy and child related thoughts to the back of her mind to be dealt with at a later time. Instead, she was wrapped up in the romance and drama that was Harry and Draco's whirlwind courtship.

"Do we honestly need to invite everyone you've ever met?" Harry asked.

They were ensconced in a parlor in Malfoy Manor, and Harry was pacing. He always paced when he was agitated.

"Of course I'm not inviting every person I've ever met, Potter," Draco sneered. "We agreed nobody we'd fucked."

"Draco," Hermione warned. Draco's past was still a bit of a sensitive subject for Harry. Not that he minded who Draco had been with, but that he felt it was his fault Draco had gone so far off the rails, to begin with.

"Oh, shut it, Granger. He's a big boy," Draco snarled to her. "Honestly, Harry, it's not even that many people. Five hundred is a very bespoke number."

"It's more than attended Hogwarts at any given time," Harry pointed out. "I don't know five hundred people."

"Sure you do," Draco scoffed.

"Maybe you can cut it down to three hundred?" Hermione suggested lightly, trying to break the tension.

"Three hundred?!" Draco and Harry shouted at the same time.

Hermione giggled. "You two are adorable. I'll leave you to it." She hopped up from her place on the sofa and went off in search of either Lucius or Severus.

* * *

She stumbled across Severus, who was in his lab in the middle of a complicated brew.

"Need any help?" Hermione offered, even though she was sure he'd turn her down anyway.

Severus looked up sharply and considered her for a moment before giving her a sharp nod. He jerked his chin in the direction of a pile of fluxweed leaves.

"Those need finely minced."

Hermione nodded and pulled her hair back in a quick low ponytail behind her head. She picked up the knife that Severus had indicated and set to work. She hadn't brewed a potion in months, but the movements came back to her and soon she found herself engrossed in her work. After the fluxweed. Severus handed whole nightshade flowers that needed de-petaling.

Over an hour later the peace of the potions lab was interrupted by Lucius. "There you two are." He filled the doorway and Hermione smiled at him from her spot slicing moonseeds.

"I'm always here, Lucius. It shouldn't come as a surprise to find me here," Severus intoned, and Hermione's smile deepened. She loved Severus' dry snark.

"Of course," Lucius nodded. "I am surprised to see you allow Hermione to help you. You don't usually let anyone help you."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. That _was_ interesting news. She glanced at Severus and Lucius through her eyelashes, watching the byplay between them. Severus' scowl was black, and Lucius was smirking. She was undecided whether she should speak up or not, but considering she was rather interested in seeing where this was going; she decided to keep quiet.

"What does it matter to you, Lucius?" Severus finally growled.

"Nothing," Lucius shrugged. "I've offered to help many times, as has Draco, and yet you always turn us down."

"Neither you nor Draco can keep your mouths shut so I can concentrate while I brew," Severus countered.

Hermione snorted a laugh, and Severus turned his glare to her. She put the knife down and sidled up to him.

"It's alright Severus; I think it's sweet you like my company." She stood on her tiptoes, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"I am not sweet, witch," Severus hissed. But the bite was removed from the words when he placed his hands on her hips and nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Mmm, I beg to differ," Hermione murmured into his ear. She nipped his earlobe and hummed. "See, sweet."

"I'll show you sweet," Severus growled and stepped back. Then he lifted her over his shoulder and began striding from the room. She found herself staring at his bum as he made his way to Lucius' bedroom.

"Well, this is interesting," Lucius commented.

Hermione looked up to see him following her, and she grinned at him. Somewhere along the way, her hair tie had come loose, and soon Hermione could see nothing but Severus' bum and her own hair. Severus jumped when she pinched his arse. Hermione was surprised she was able to get to skin through all the layers he wore.

The moment Severus entered Lucius' bedroom he tossed Hermione onto the bed. She liked the look in his eye.

"Strip," Severus ordered. Hermione grinned and hurried to comply. The moment she was naked, Severus flipped her over onto her belly and pulled her hips up. She felt the bed dip behind her and then his cock was bumping against her nether lips. She knew she wasn't quite ready for him, but Severus took care of that. He brought one hand to her breast, and another to her clit and it wasn't long until she was panting with need.

"Please," she begged him, and he answered by entering her swiftly.

"Tell me how _sweet_ this is," Severus growled into her ear, his chest brushing against her back as he took her.

"Fuck, Severus," Hermione keened. This had to be her favorite position. The way his cock bumped against her cervix had Hermione nearly screaming.

Hermione was panting and on the edge of orgasm when she felt her hair being pulled back. She still had her eyes screwed shut tightly, focussing on the sensations Severus was causing.

"Open your mouth, pet," Lucius murmured and Hermione's mouth watered when she felt Lucius' cock nudge her lips. She opened her mouth and her eyes to look at Lucius as she engulfed him.

"Fuck," Lucius groaned, and Hermione hummed in response.

Severus reached a hand around and began plying Hermione's clit with his fingers.

"Come, witch," Severus groaned, his pace increasing to an impossible speed.

Hermione moaned around Lucius' cock. She was getting so fucking close. Severus grunted and pulled her off Lucius' cock, holding her against his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly as he pounded into her from below.

"Tell me," Severus growled. For a moment Hermione forgot what he wanted to hear. What was it that had started all of this?

"Fuck, Severus. So fucking sweet," Hermione moaned.

"Now, come," Severus ordered, and Hermione couldn't help but to comply. She shattered apart in Severus' arms as he held her together and thrust through her orgasm. The moment she went limp, Severus pushed her forward and Lucius once again, gathered all of her hair up, nudging his cock toward her lips once more.

Hermione grinned at Lucius and licked his beautiful cock from root to tip.

"That's it, pet," Lucius growled. "Take it all."

Hermione complied happily, taking Lucius' cock as deep as she could. Severus hadn't quite stilled behind her but was thrusting very lightly. It was enough to drive Hermione mad. She swirled her tongue around the head and hollowed her cheeks as she moved her mouth up and down Lucius' cock.

"Fuck," Lucius grunted, and Hermione hummed her response. She shifted her weight to prop herself up with just one hand and used the other to fondle Lucius' sac. The shift in weight had Severus driving into her deeper and Hermione felt the tension begin to wind tighter inside her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, but it seemed Severus was determined to wring another orgasm out of her.

Hermione focussed on Lucius, trying to will her orgasm to hold off until she'd managed to get Lucius to come. She knew one of Lucius' favorite things was to watch her swallow his hot seed and she put all her effort into making sure that would happen sooner rather than later.

Right before Lucius let loose, his grip in her hair turned almost painful, and Hermione knew he was close, she swallowed as much of him as she could, and he exploded down her throat. Hermione swallowed it all down, licking Lucius' cock clean before pulling off of him.

"Excellent, pet," Lucius smiled at her. Hermione returned the grin and began pushing her hips back into Severus'. _One down, one to go,_ Hermione thought. Once again, Severus lifted her into his arms, plying each of her nipples with his dexterous fingers. She laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying his ministrations.

"Does it still feel sweet, witch?" He hummed into her ear, his strokes long and languid.

Severus wasn't usually this vocal and Hermione was finding that she bloody loved it.

"Yes," she hissed. She felt a third hand at the junction of her thighs and opened her eyes to see Lucius smirked at her, while his thumb circled her clit.

"Ready to come again?" Severus asked, pinching her nipples harder.

"Fuck, Merlin. Yes!" Hermione groaned. She felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest from the sensations the two men were causing. Severus' pace increased, and it didn't take long for Hermione to come again. Severus followed shortly behind, and the three fell into a heap of sweaty limbs onto Lucius' bed.

"It's Severus," Severus reminded her from behind. She wiggled until she could turn over and face him. She smiled at his sleepy expression; his eyes were half-lidded but glistening.

"Yes, Severus," she said and leaned in, kissing his lips sweetly. Lucius' arm came around her waist, and it wasn't long before all three fell asleep in their lovers embrace.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Hermione huffed. It had been almost a month since Harry had proposed to Draco and still, the _Prophet_ was going on and on about the nature of the Malfoy heirs. What business of theirs was it anyway?

"What is?" Lucius asked. They were sitting in the library at the Manor, one of Hermione's favorite rooms. Lucius was working at his desk, reading through memo's and meeting minutes while Hermione had been reading the news.

"All this rubbish about the nature of the next Malfoy heir. Isn't there any actual news to report these days?"

"Well, we're a very public family. Always have been," Lucius shrugged and turned back to his work.

"Again, ridiculous," Hermione muttered. Tossing the paper aside and picking up a book instead. In truth, Hermione felt unsettled. She was starting to have some pregnancy symptoms, and she felt scared and alone. She shook her head, she could worry about the pregnancy later.

"Would you want children someday?" Lucius asked suddenly.

"What?" Did he know? How would he have found out? Hermione felt panicked, but when she turned to look at Lucius, his face was very carefully neutral.

"If our relationship progressed to the stage of marriage and children, would you want them?" Lucius asked.

Hermione bit her lip. On the one hand, she was relieved he didn't know, and on the other, she knew this was the perfect opportunity to bring up her little _problem_. But she felt nervous to do so.

"Maybe," she hedged and stood from the sofa. "I need to use the facilities," she explained to Lucius and hurried out of the room.

What in the world was she going to do? Lucius sounded like he wanted children, but Hermione couldn't imagine Severus ever wanting them. What if the child she carried was Severus'? She didn't know for sure, nor did she know of any way to find out while the child was in her womb. Hermione decided to bury her head in the sand for a little longer. Perhaps the solution would come to her in time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So remember when I said this story was going to have some plot? I found it! Haha, hopefully, you enjoy!**

 **If you liked this, (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Also, find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

Lucius was fretting about Hermione, and he didn't like it. Instead of being ensconced in bed with her, he was instead in his study. Hermione was not at the Manor that evening. And she hadn't been at the Manor in over a week. It was mid-March now, and Lucius missed her. He missed her energy and vivaciousness, and Lucius was quite sure he might be in love with the witch, which felt both entirely too early in the relationship for any such thing and yet pleasant at the same time. If only she weren't avoiding him. Lucius knew something was wrong with her. He felt it in his bones and knew it by the way she had been acting.

Her refusal to discuss it with him was vexing Lucius' nerves. He'd tried cornering her at her home yesterday, and she'd insisted everything was fine. She was just _busy_.

"Busy with what?" he'd asked.

"Don't worry about it, Lucius," she had smiled at him. "I have it all under control. Now, I really must be off." And she had shooed him out of her house. He hadn't seen her since.

He hoped she wasn't losing interest, although she had assured him she was not, Lucius couldn't be sure.

It wasn't until the glass of firewhisky cracked in his hand that Lucius realized he'd been holding it too tightly. He needed to calm down, or he risked scaring Hermione away, and that was a thought he couldn't even contemplate. A flick of his wand and he vanished his glass and the whisky he'd spilled.

"What's got your broom in a knot?" Severus asked from the doorway of Lucius' study.

"Hermione," Lucius sighed.

Severus said nothing, but entered the room and shut the door. He poured himself and Lucius another glass of Firewhisky.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Lucius asked when he was sick of the silence. Lucius liked Severus, a lot, but Severus was far more comfortable with silence than Lucius was.

"About?" Severus cocked an eyebrow at him, crossing one leg over the other. His face gave nothing away as usual.

"Hermione." Lucius didn't growl, but it was a near thing. Severus could be infuriating to talk to, although he hadn't always been this bad. His personality had stiffened after the Second Wizarding War, and Lucius had never poked too hard to find out why. But perhaps he should? Especially if Severus was going to become his confidant in lieu of Hermione.

"I assumed it wasn't my business," Severus shrugged and sipped his whisky. "Is it?"

"Hermione would assume it is," Lucius commented, trying to draw Severus out.

Severus nodded but didn't say anything more. Lucius' frustration mounted at both Severus and Hermione. He knew Hermione was keeping something from him and now he was wondering if maybe Severus was too. Although, he really couldn't imagine Severus keeping anything from him. They'd been close for so many years. Lucius didn't call Severus his best friend because that seemed so childish, but really, Severus was probably more like a brother than anything. They had done so much together, seen so much together. And it was Severus who had truly convinced Lucius that the Dark Lord was not going to win the second time around. Lucius owed his life to this man, and Severus knew it.

So, he knew that Severus wasn't keeping anything from him, but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Did she say anything to you?"

"About?" Severus' face was still blank, and Lucius had a sudden thought that it was almost carefully blank and that Severus was perhaps keeping something from him.

"I'm not sure." Lucius admitted, his lips tightening. One thing he suddenly felt sure about was that Severus was hiding something. "Something is going on with Hermione. I don't know what. And the not knowing is going to kill me. I wish she'd just talk to me. She's so bloody secretive."

" _She_ is?" Severus asked. "Are you sure about that, Lucius? Tell me, why exactly were the Weasley's able to begin rebuilding their home? Anonymous donation, was it?"

"Grant from the Ministry, obviously," Lucius sniffed, not admitting to anything. It wasn't anyone's business what Lucius chose to do with his private donations to the Ministry. Nor did he like the accusation in Severus' tone.

"And the Lovegoods? Andromeda Tonks?" Severus prompted.

"Evidently, the same, Severus. You never used to be this dense," Lucius sniffed and narrowed his eyes at his oldest friend.

Severus snorted, "And you call Hermione secretive."

"She's hiding something. I want to know what it is," Lucius commented. "What does she do all day? And why is she pushing me away?"

"I don't know," Severus said finally. "She hasn't exactly opened herself up to me," Severus admitted with a frown. Lucius felt like an idiot, of course, Severus wasn't hiding anything from him. He was just being a bloody Slytherin and poking at Lucius. It almost seemed as if Severus cared about Hermione and Lucius wondered when that began. His words to Hermione about Severus' character and obvious damage rang in his ears. Was Severus finally learning how to care again? It seemed unlikely, but Hermione was a rather extraordinary witch. Nor was she Lucius' wife. Perhaps Severus was allowing himself to open up to her in ways he wouldn't have with Narcissa.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Severus asked Lucius with a glint in his eye.

Lucius clenched his jaw. "Why does it bother you?" Lucius turned the question back on Severus.

Severus sighed, "She makes me feel alive." His admission was quiet, and Lucius knew that it had cost him something to say that aloud. To admit it not only to himself but also his friend.

"Me too," Lucius confessed. They were both old sentimental fools pining for a witch half their age it seemed.

* * *

"Draco, you don't have to—"

"Shut up, Potter," Draco muttered and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry gladly leaned into him, accepting the comfort he was offering. "I know I don't have to," Draco whispered, breaking the kiss. "I _want_ to."

Harry nodded and deepened the kiss, and pulling his fiancé closer to him. He was rather pleased with Draco's decision to move out of Malfoy Manor and into Grimmauld Place. Harry didn't _hate_ the Manor, but it reminded him of a terrible time in his life, and he'd rather go there as little as possible. And it wasn't as if Draco wasn't spending most nights in Harry's bed anyway. Another thing that Harry absolutely delighted in.

"When?" Harry muttered as Draco began kissing down his neck, nipping at his collarbone.

"Today," Draco mouthed into Harry's skin, and Harry felt love rush through him at Draco's eagerness.

* * *

"Go, Ron," Ginny ordered, both hands on her hips. She was sick of her brother and his ridiculous moping. She was home for Easter hols, and all Ron had done was mope around the newly constructed Burrow.

"Go where?" Ron asked dully.

"Go see Harry and Hermione," Ginny explained as if she were talking to a child. "You bloody miss them, and you're miserable."

"They dumped me," Ron replied sullenly.

"Of course, they didn't _dump_ you, Ron. They're in relationships, that doesn't mean that they don't want to be your friend anymore. Honestly, you are so thick sometimes."

"With _Malfoys_!" Ron sneered. "How can either of them… it's just disgusting… Lucius is old enough to be Hermione's _father!_ And after everything that Draco did to us as kids? It's vile."

"Grow up," Ginny snapped. "They have, it's your turn now. The world isn't black and white, Ron. Do you think Draco Malfoy wanted to get a Dark Mark at sixteen? You think he wanted that bastard Voldemort," Ron still shuddered at that name, "living in his house? Lucius worked for the order since the day Voldemort came back! They aren't who you thought they were. But Harry and Hermione? They are. They believe in the good in people, and obviously, see it in both Lucius and Draco. Why can't you?"

"Because they are Malfoys, Ginny. Obviously, you are as deluded as they—"

"Don't finish that fucking sentence, Ron. When did you become so prejudiced?" Honestly, she was disappointed in her brother. Their parents had raised them better than this and if Ginny could forgive Lucius Malfoy, then Ron could too. After all, it wasn't Ron who had suffered under the lure of Tom Riddle's diary.

"What?" Ron looked shocked. "I'm not prejudiced at all! I fought on the side of the light, after all."

"So did they!" Ginny shouted. "Lucius had been working with Dumbledore since after the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Draco Malfoy still tried to kill Dumbledore," Ron replied sullenly.

"He didn't try very hard. Besides, you've seen the Pensieve. Dumbledore ordered his own death. And it was Snape that actually did the killing. Although, I'm sure you hate him just as much."

Ron nodded mulishly but didn't say anything for a moment, and Ginny just waited. She knew that he'd come around eventually. He always did.

"Think they're pissed at me?" Ron asked.

"Of course, not. They've had eight years to come to grips with your idiocy."

Ron snorted, "Thanks, Gin."

"Anytime you need a kick in the arse, I'm here to provide it," Ginny replied, ruffling his hair. "Now go find Hermione and Harry."

* * *

"I'm coming!" Hermione shouted as she hurried through her house. _Her parent's house_ , her brain helpfully supplied. Lately, Hermione had been thinking more and more about her parents and whether the memory charm she had cast could be reversed. The pounding on her door increased in intensity, just as Hermione had turned the corner to the kitchen. It was the back door, which almost guaranteed that it was one of her friends. Unlikely to be Lucius, she just couldn't imagine him pounding on a door with as much intensity and ferocity as whoever it was standing at her door now.

"What is it?" Hermione shouted opening the door to find Ron standing there mid-knock. Hermione ducked to get out of the way of his fist, but he'd halted the forward motion in time so as not to hit her.

"Oh, you're here," he said rather stupidly, slowly lowering his arm.

"Yes, Ron. I _do_ live here." Ron didn't say anything for a moment, but Hermione could see the red creeping up his cheeks, so she stepped back.

"Come in, then."

Ron flashed her a quick smile and stepped into the kitchen, still silent.

"Well?" Hermione prompted.

"Right, I, uh, just wanted to apologize." Ron quirked his lip up as if expecting Hermione to forgive him with that half-arsed apology.

"For what, Ronald?" Hermione put her hands on her hips, thankful she'd put on a baggy shirt that morning. She was developing a distinctive pouch in her middle. And she knew she would have to do something about it soon.

"Er, for… well, you know," Ron replied.

"Has anyone ever taught you to apologize?" Hermione asked. "Because you suck at it."

"Come on, 'Mione! You know I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean to imply that I'm a whore for having a relationship with Lucius Malfoy? Didn't mean to imply that the fact that I _like_ someone, was a reason to call your best friend such horrific names?"

"Well, yeah."

"Get out, Ron," Hermione sighed and opened the door again. She had no patience to deal with him right now.

"What? But I apologized!"

"No, you didn't. You implied an apology. Just as you implied that I was a slag. Frankly, I'm bloody sick of your implications. I'm sick of your fair-weather friendship too. Go home. Think about whether you actually want to be my friend. If the answer is still yes in a few days, then come back."

"Don't be like this, 'Mione! I said I was sorry! Why do you have to be such a bitch about it?" Ron's face reddened at the accusation, and Hermione felt the impulse to hit him. She truly wasn't a violent person, but at that moment she could have beat Ron Weasley to a pulp and been happy to do so.

"This! This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Hermione shouted at him, throwing her hands up in the air. "You don't like the answer that comes from me, and you call me a bitch. Well, fuck you, Ronald Weasley. I don't have to put up with your ill-treatment. I've done it for eight bloody years for the sake of friendship. I'm fucking done with you."

"Well, if you'd just accept my apolo—"

"Shut up. That wasn't a fucking apology and you and I both know it. That was you half-arsing your way in here so that I'd talk to Harry on your behalf. You are only using me to get back into Harry's good graces. So now I'm a slag, a bitch, and you are using me." Hermione ticked them off on her fingers. "Not one of those words implies any sort of friendship."

"That's not what I meant, 'Mione! You know that!" Ron shouted, towering over her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a healthy shove back before speaking again. "No, I don't. I don't know that. And the reason I don't is because you always do this. You _always_ take your anger and frustration out on me, and I am not putting up with it. Go home. If you still want to be my friend in a few days, then you can come back, and maybe I'll be willing to talk. But I'm not doing it today. And if you only want me to talk to Harry on your behalf, then you can stay home." Hermione indicated toward the still open door as Ron stared at her with his mouth open. She hadn't been anticipating this when she'd woken up this morning and felt exhausted by the argument. She just wanted him gone.

"You're bloody serious?!" Ron looked baffled, and Hermione felt a tiny flame of victory in her chest. Maybe now he'd understand that his actions and words could and would cost him. Something she was sure he'd never understood until now.

"I am," Hermione nodded.

"Fucking insane, you are," he muttered under his breath as he stomped through the doorway. He'd just turned back to say something else, but Hermione slammed the door in his face and locked it. Then cast a silencing charm on it for good measure.

* * *

Three days later when Ron came back to Hermione's house, ready to genuinely apologize, she was gone. Hermione didn't even realize that Ron had come looking for her as she was on the other side of the globe. Her pregnancy had gotten to the point where she couldn't ignore it anymore. She could still hide it, of course, but by her estimates, she was at least four or five months along. There were flutterings in her belly, and Hermione knew it was the child moving inside her. The first time she'd felt it, she broke down weeping. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time. And it made her want her mum in a way she hadn't since she was a child.

That was the day she'd booked her tickets to Australia. She didn't even think about trying for an International Portkey. In times of stress, Hermione still found herself clinging to her Muggle roots. The trip to Australia was tortuous via airplane, but Hermione also felt it was a punishment she deserved. How could she have thought getting rid of her parent's memories was the best course of action? It had seemed so right during the war, and now when she needed her mum the most, she was regretting it bitterly. All she wanted at the moment was to be with her mum. Have her mum tell her that it would be alright and that she would get through this. She missed her so much it was a massive ache in her chest.

It didn't take her long to find her parents. She'd left pretty specific instructions in her memory spell, and was pleased when she found her parents in the small coastal town of Broome. They'd set up a dental clinic, and Hermione found herself a hotel room.

The first time she saw her parents in Australia, she'd cried. They looked so happy and healthy, and she almost couldn't believe that they weren't dead. She'd made it through the war, knowing they were going to be safe. And here they were, safe as houses. Hermione was overwhelmed by the amount of emotion she felt at seeing them again.

They had looked so happy; she couldn't find it in herself to approach them. So she decided to just watch them, for just a couple of days. She'd watch them. And in the meantime, she found a Muggle doctor.

Hermione may have been in denial earlier in her pregnancy, but there was almost no hiding it these days. She had a small frame, and her bump was quite significant. The Muggle doctor was very friendly, and understanding. She had prescribed some neo-natal vitamins and set up an appointment schedule for Hermione to begin seeing her regularly. When she heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time, she felt such a wave of love and awe envelop her. She'd made this little thing inside her and was going to be a mum. It wasn't really where she imagined her life would have ended up, but now that she was here she was going to do her damnedest to make sure the child inside her had everything he or she needed.

Hermione decided she needed her parents to be involved in her child's life. So, here she was in Australia, ready to speak to her parents and unable to find the courage to do so. She hadn't forgotten about Lucius and Severus, but neither had she indicated to either of them that she was leaving the country. Hermione put thoughts of the prospective father of her child out of her mind. She could only do one thing at a time, and right now it seemed that reuniting with her parents was the easier thing for her to do. Regardless of whether it was the _right_ thing to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Right so more plot in this chapter. I know I promised more smut than plot and I will be delivering on that, but just not this chapter. It's coming though, or you know, go reread Chapters 1-8 again ;-) if you need a fix.**

 **If you liked this, (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Also, find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

"Where can she be?" Lucius asked Severus for the fifteenth time that day.

"She'll turn up," Severus replied.

"It's been two weeks, Severus. I don't think she's just going to _show up_!" Lucius snapped at his oldest friend. They were in his study, and he hadn't been this agitated since the war. Hermione was gone. She wasn't at her house, and Lucius had been there enough to notice the buildup of dust, which, of course, meant that she was gone. He was half-mad with worry for her. The other half was feeling absolute fury that she had left and hadn't left word with anyone. He wouldn't have even known she was gone if that youngest Weasley hadn't knocked on the door of the Manor looking for her.

"What did Weasley say again?" Severus asked calmly. Another thing that had Lucius furious was how calm Severus was about all of this. Lucius had thought that Severus had been coming to care for Hermione. He had hoped that Severus was beginning to care for Hermione because Lucius knew that Hermione cared for Severus. Or, at least, he'd thought that before she'd disappeared.

"Just that they'd argued and when he went to apologize she wasn't there. So he came here seeing if she was here," Lucius repeated. They'd been over this at least three times already.

"And he doesn't know where she would have gone if she wanted to get away for awhile?" Severus asked.

"I didn't tell him that she was missing, just that she wasn't here," Lucius said tightly. "I'm attempting to keep it out of the press that my paramour is gone."

"Have you thought about asking Potter?" Severus asked dryly.

Lucius had thought about it but hadn't wanted actually to stoop to that level. He shouldn't have to. Hermione should have told him she was going somewhere. When he found her, Lucius wasn't sure he was going to be able to forgive her. Lucius was livid at her actions. It was inexcusable and childish, and he had honestly thought better of her.

"I'll take your silence for a no then. We should go to Grimmauld Place and ask him. I'm sure he has an idea. He was always just a smidge smarter than Weasley." Severus' suggestion sounded so reasonable, and still, Lucius felt like balking at it. As much as he wanted to find Hermione, he also wanted to sulk. He sighed, he couldn't afford to sulk.

"Let's go."

* * *

"What do you mean gone?" Potter asked. Lucius sighed and rubbed between his eyes.

"She hasn't been at her parent's home in at least two weeks, Mr Potter," Lucius said.

"Honestly, you can call me Harry," Potter said, rolling his eyes. "I _am_ going to be family soon," Potter smirked.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Fine, Harry." Harry nodded and smiled. "Any idea where she would have gone?"

Potter closed his eyes in thought for a moment, and Lucius held in the sigh that he desperately wanted to let loose. This seemed like it was going to be a waste of time, just as he'd predicted.

"Australia," Potter said, finally opening his eyes.

"Australia?" Severus asked. "What is Merlin's name is in Australia?"

"Her Obliviated parents."

"She Obliviated her parents?" Lucius asked, horrified.

"To protect them. Gave them false identities and a lifelong will to move to Australia. She didn't want them hurt when she knew she would be on the run with me." Potter rubbed the back of his neck as if he was at least ashamed of the lengths his best friend had to go to protect her family because of him. Lucius let out the sigh he was holding in. He should have known. She'd never said anything about it, and Lucius hadn't even thought to ask. He was a prat.

"Let's go," Severus said as he stood up. "The Ministry travel office is open for another two hours. If we're lucky, we can catch a portkey out today."

Lucius followed Severus out of the house without another word. He hoped that they would find Hermione in Australia. He absolutely did not want to think about what he would do if she weren't anywhere to be found in Australia.

* * *

"...that's right Jan, breaking news. A British woman is believed to be in Australia, having traveled here on holiday. Hermione Granger, here's a photograph. If you've seen her, please contact the number on the screen as her family is looking for her."

Hermione flipped off the telly. It was the third such report she'd seen. She knew exactly who was looking for her, but how in the world had he managed to infiltrate the Muggle media was a mystery to her. She contemplated calling the number on the screen, but what would she say? 'Hi, sorry I ran away. But I'm pregnant, and I don't know whose child it is. So I was too scared to tell you?'

She hung her head miserably, how in the world had her life turned to this? She'd passed her NEWTs with flying colors and had been studying every memory-related charm she could find for this trip, and yet she found she couldn't even approach her parents. She felt almost stuck with indecision and hated what this pregnancy was doing to her brain. She used to feel so in control of everything in her life, and now her brain felt like mush half the time. She would begin reading something and then twenty minutes later find her mind had drifted off course and she hadn't read even a single page. It was frustrating and infuriating and Hermione felt scared that she didn't understand the changes in her body. The resources the Muggle doctor had given her, had mentioned changes in her brain, but Hermione hadn't assumed they would happen to her.

She felt sick with apprehension and indecision. She hadn't been in Australia for longer than a week before she realized that she had absolutely made the wrong choice. She should have stayed in Britain. She should have told Lucius and Severus what was going on instead of running away like a coward. She almost couldn't believe she had been so stupid. But now that she was here, she wanted to finish what she started. She spent the two weeks following her parents, learning their schedule, and trying to figure out when the best time to approach them would be. She rather thought that maybe at their dental clinic. That way if things didn't go well, at least she wouldn't be trapped like she would be if she knocked on their door and they invited her into their home. Assuming they would even do such a thing, which Hermione realized wasn't a sure bet at all.

Today she planned to sit in the park across the street from the dental clinic and just observe. Perhaps if her mum or dad went out for lunch on their own, she'd try to follow them.

* * *

Severus Snape did not care for travel. He had a very routine life, and until he had walked in on Lucius fucking Hermione Granger in Grimmauld Place during the war, he had enjoyed his routine life. It wasn't until Lucius had invited him to join them after the war that Severus found that his routine life was completely upended.

He had only loved one woman in his life. Lily Evans had been the only woman he had deemed worthy of his love. Even after she married Potter, she was perfect in his eyes and could do no wrong. So when he found he was rather fond of Hermione Granger, he had thought that perhaps he was ill. Surely, only an illness could explain the sudden apprehension in his abdomen when thinking upon the curly-headed witch. Having absolved his debt to both James and Lily during the war by keeping Harry alive, Severus had hoped that he would never have to be beholden to anyone else in his life. With the exception of Lucius who made a very generous offer of allowing Severus to live in Malfoy Manor in exchange for Severus doing all the personal brewing for Lucius.

But now they were in Australia looking for Hermione Granger, and Severus found his abdomen tied in knots at the possibility of not finding her. Lucius had been quick to liaise with the Australian Ministry and get her face not only out in the wizarding public but also the Muggle public. Severus hoped it was only a matter of time before she was found. And when she was found, he planned to tie her up and spank her—and then fuck her silly, of course—for worrying them like this, for worrying _him_ like this. Severus had hoped his worrying days were behind him when the war ended, but his feelings toward the witch were disconcertingly worrisome. He found he was as worried as Lucius had to be and Severus wasn't sure he was prepared to commit to any sort of relationship the way Lucius was. He wanted the witch, that was true, but the idea of tying himself to her in any meaningful way; of wedding her or bonding with her, scared him. He wasn't ready for it and what if that was the reason she had run off? Because she wanted a commitment but knew she wouldn't get it from him? He hadn't shared any of his fears with Lucius, but as the days went by with no word from her, he had begun to suspect that maybe it was _his_ fault that she had disappeared. Severus wasn't sure he could bear the idea that he might be at fault for all of this.

The telephone of the hotel room he and Lucius were sharing rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello?" The whole reason Severus had been in the hotel was to wait for this call while Lucius held meetings at the Australian Ministry.

"Mr Malfoy? Mr Snape?" a tinny voice on the other end said.

"This is Snape." He held his breath, hoping that this would be good news.

"We think we've found her, sir."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Severus breathed. "Where is she?"

"Broome, it's in the Kimberley region of Western Australia," the voice on the other side said. "We have a small Ministry outpost there and can get you and Mr Malfoy a portkey within the hour."

"Fine, Malfoy should already be at the Ministry. I'll be there soon," Severus said before hanging up. He and Lucius had booked a Muggle hotel room just for this purpose. The Australian wizarding population was much more enmeshed and integrated into Muggle society and often used telephones to communicate with one another. It made liaising with the Muggles that much easier to give them a telephone number to call.

Severus stood quickly and donned his outer robes before Apparating to the Atrium of the Australian Ministry. A young wizard seemed to be on the lookout for him.

"Mr Snape, follow me please." Severus nodded and followed the other wizard who led him past the security desk and into the lift lobby beyond.

"I take it Mr Malfoy has already been alerted?" Severus asked as they entered a lift.

"Yes, sir. We'll be going directly to the National Travel office where a portkey has been arranged."

Severus nodded and was silent throughout the rest of the trip to the National Travel office. It was good to be as wealthy as Lucius Malfoy was. If it had just been Severus searching for Hermione, he wouldn't have had nearly the amount of resources to devote to it that Lucius had. Putting a notice out on Muggle news had been a stroke of genius on Lucius' part.

The National Travel office was a small, grubby looking office tucked away in the corner of the third floor. Lucius was already there, his presence commanding the attention of everyone in the office. Several witches were openly staring, and Severus felt like snorting. Lucius was a peacock no matter where he was.

"Severus, you've heard?" Lucius greeted him with a nod. Severus responded with a nod, and the wizard with Severus hurried to the counter. A whispered conversation later, and the escort-wizard turned back to them with a broken quill in hand.

"The portkey will activate in thirty seconds gentleman. You'll arrive at the Ministry outpost in Broome, and they will direct you from there."

"Thank you," Lucius said graciously, and both he and Severus grasped the broken quill. Severus took a deep breath, preparing himself as much as he was able for the pull behind his navel that was to come.

A quick whirl and they landed in another dingy bureaucratic office. This time a dumpy witch was there to greet them.

"Malfoy and Snape?" she asked. Lucius nodded, and Severus took the backseat as he always did when Lucius was around. Lucius had the money and the power. Severus was just his tag along. He didn't like the feeling that he was riding Lucius' coat-tails, but at a time like this, it felt very much like that. Severus had resigned himself with the feeling long ago.

"Good. We tracked Miss Granger to an extended stay hotel near the beach. We're not entirely sure what she is doing here, but she's been there for a few weeks according to the hotel clerk who called it in."

"Can you take us to this hotel?" Lucius asked.

"Of course, come with me. We'll Apparate there."

Severus and Lucius followed the witch out of the building and into the Australian heat. "Grab hold, gents," the witch said briefly, offering them each an arm. Another whisk and they landed behind a dumpster. Severus wrinkled his nose at the foul smells.

"Sorry about the landing spot, but Muggles," the witch said not sounding sorry at all. "This is the hotel. She's in room 215." The witch indicated the building behind the dumpster. "Right, then. I'll be off. Find us if you need anything else." And with that she Apparated away.

Lucius strode forward out of the alley they were in and around to the front of the building with Severus trailing along behind him. Severus couldn't quite believe that after all these weeks they had actually found her. It had been almost a month since they'd last seen the witch.

* * *

Hermione had just returned from following her parents home from their dental clinic when she realized there was something off about her hotel room. She hadn't entered it yet, had just been approaching it from the outside hallway when there was a certain hesitancy in the air. A tension that had not previously been there and it made Hermione nervous. Was there someone waiting for her inside? She didn't want to imagine that there was. But if there was, she was sure she knew who. She let out a deep breath. Perhaps it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

Using the small card the Muggle desk clerk had given her, Hermione inserted it into the lock and pulled it away quickly. The flashing green light meant she was clear to enter and she squared her shoulders and entered the room, swiftly shutting the door behind her.

Her senses hadn't been wrong. Lounging in her room were both Lucius and Severus.

"Hermione!" Lucius shouted from where he sat on the sofa and stood up quickly, striding to meet her.

Hermione put her hand up quickly, stopping Lucius in his tracks. If he hugged her, he'd find out her secret, and she wasn't quite sure she was ready to tell him yet.

Severus eyed her curiously from his spot on the sofa but did not move. Lucius reached a hand out, and Hermione slowly placed her hand in his but didn't budge when he tried to pull her in.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked. "Have we done something? Please, talk to me."

Hermione had never heard such depth of emotion in Lucius' voice before, and she felt tears slip down her cheeks. This pregnancy was making her weep over everything, and she wasn't sure she could stop herself from having a full-blown breakdown. She pulled her hand from Lucius' and moved to sit on the armchair. At least this way, they'd both have to give her space. Hermione thanked her lucky stars that long maxi-style dresses were in fashion in Australia. It gave her plenty of material to obscure her small bump.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said through her tears. "I'm so sorry."

Lucius knelt before her, grasping her hands. "Shh, love, it's alright. Whatever it is, just tell us."

"It's my parents," Hermione said finally after getting herself under control. "I Obliviated them during the war. And I found them, but I haven't…" she trailed off. How did she tell these two men who were so brave and courageous that she was a coward?

"Obliviations are very rarely able to be reversed," Severus commented. Hermione felt another wave of tears fall.

"I know," she said. "It's why… I haven't made contact with them. I follow them, but I haven't… I'm not sure I can bear hurting them further. Or finding out that they are permanently who they are…"

"Is that why you're here?" Lucius asked.

Hermione nodded.

"And why couldn't you tell me that you had done this? Why didn't you tell me you wanted to try and find them?" Lucius sounded hurt, and Hermione felt her heart lurch.

"I don't know," she said quietly, ashamed. She shouldn't have run from them even if it was the easy thing to do. It certainly wasn't the right thing to do.

Lucius sat back on his heels and looked away from her. "Maybe you aren't ready for this," he muttered.

Hermione felt like her heart was breaking, but she nodded. It was a foolish, illogical, immature thing to have done. To have run away from him and said nothing.

Lucius stood, but Hermione didn't notice, she was too busy wallowing in her grief. She'd been terrified of telling Lucius and Severus the truth, and now they were right in front of her, but she was going to lose them instead of telling them the truth.

"I have to go," Lucius said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione looked up at him, and she startled a gasp at the look on his face. The look of cold indifference that she hadn't seen from him in months. Not since before Grimmauld Place, surely. She felt a weight settle heavily in her chest as he moved toward the door.

"I find that I cannot deal with this immaturity, Hermione. I realize that you are barely an adult and I had thought, had hoped, that you had the maturity to deal with being in a relationship and acting like an adult. But it's clear you do not. I cannot have my paramour running away everytime she gets scared," Lucius declared coldly. "There is an image I need to project to the world at large, and running after you every time you run away does not fit that image. Nor can I tolerate you lying to me. I've had enough lying to last a lifetime. I think it's time to end our association."

"What? No!" Hermione stood suddenly, but Lucius just cast one last cold look at her before walking out of the room.

Severus stood from the couch and approached her. Hermione's tears were flowing freely now, and she felt as if she couldn't quite catch a breath. Panic was starting to set in. She didn't know what she was expecting one Lucius and Severus had actually tracked her down, but this wasn't it.

Cupping her face, Severus wiped her tears with his thumb.

"A-Are you l-leaving me too?" Hermione asked miserably even as she leaned into the warmth his hand offered.

"I'm not emotionally capable of being in a relationship, Hermione. You know that."

Hermione nodded. She did, but she had so hoped that she was going to be able to help Severus see that he was capable and worthy. But Hermione had always understood that Lucius and Severus came as a sort of package deal. And honestly, did she want Severus if she couldn't have Lucius?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whew, that last chapter was kind of brutal, huh? Hopefully, I finally make up for it in this chapter. I haven't said it in a while, but Grammarly is my beta. Also as I was writing chapters 10 and 11 sort of combined themselves and so there will be 15 chapters total for this fic. Five more to go!**

 **If you liked this, (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Also, find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

Lucius wasn't happy with Hermione, and he certainly didn't think she'd acted very mature, but he still had very strong feelings for the witch, which explained why he was still in Australia, even after leaving her alone in her hotel room in Broome. He was back in Sydney at the Australian Ministry, trying to find someone who could help him. Lucius had left Severus in charge of keeping an eye on Hermione. As much as he wanted to walk away from her, he still felt like something was off. That she was still withholding something else from him and he wasn't leaving until he found out what it was.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy! Please, come in," the Australian Minister greeted him brightly and led him into his office. "Tea?"

"Please," Lucius replied as he sat before the desk. He was exhausted, the Australian heat was getting to him, and he longed to go back to Britain, but he wasn't entirely done here yet.

"And what is it I can do for you today?" the Minister asked after pouring them each a cup of tea.

"I would like to donate to the Ministry, but I was hoping I could procure some help in exchange for the donation," Lucius replied.

"Does that truly make it a donation then?" the Australian Minister asked.

Lucius smiled, he liked this man. "I plan to donate regardless. However, the size of my donation may depend on the sort of assistance I am able to procure."

The Australian Minister smiled, "I see. And what sort of assistance do you need?"

"Someone or someone's proficient in Memory charms and their reversal."

* * *

Hermione was devastated after Lucius and Severus had walked out on her. She had collapsed to the floor and cried for hours. Hermione honestly hadn't expected her terrible behavior to have cost her as much as it did. It had solidified in her mind though that she had to speak to her parents. She couldn't continue to follow them, wishing to be part of their lives. She had to have the courage to take that step forward. They might hate her, and Hermione convinced herself she would be alright with that. But if they hated her and Lucius and Severus hated her, Hermione wasn't sure what her next step would be. Could she raise this child on her own? At least, she was sure Harry wouldn't hate her. Perhaps a move to a different country? Maybe a life as a Muggle? Hermione shook her head, no use thinking of those thoughts now. Now she had to prepare to reintroduce herself to her parents.

Lucius walking out on her had been her breaking point. She wasn't sure she could survive any more heartbreak, but she was just as sure that her cowardice had costed her dearly. She was a Gryffindor and running from her problems had never been in her repertoire. Hermione wasn't sure what had come over her the last few months. Was it just fear? Or immaturity? Pregnancy hormones? She wasn't sure she could explain it. One thing she knew is that she was sick of thinking about her mistakes. She had thought the morning sickness portion of her pregnancy was over, but she'd been nauseous each day since Lucius and Severus had walked out. She cradled the small bump on her belly for a moment as she steeled herself to go out and track her parents down and actually speak to them. It was terrifying, and Hermione wasn't sure she was ready for it, but she knew it was necessary.

It was a Thursday, which meant her parents only worked a half-day. She hung around outside the clinic until it was almost noon. She was forever thankful for the long dress that hid her bump so well, even if it made her hotter than Hades under the May Australian sun.

Her watch showed five till noon, and she took the plunge. She crossed the street for the first time and entered the cold air conditioning of the dental clinic. Wilkins Dental was emblazoned behind the small counter. The receptionist wasn't at her desk though. Hermione approached the counter and found a set of business cards for each of her parents. She picked one up and read the name 'Richard Wilkins, DDS.' Hermione felt faint. Richard was her father's real name, but when she had Obliviated them, she had given him the name Wendell. Feeling frantic now, she picked up her mother's card 'Helena Wilkins, DDS.'

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione muttered before her knees gave way and she fell to her side in a dead faint.

* * *

Severus had never particularly cared for babysitting duty, but Lucius had coerced him into it, telling Severus that he knew there was something more going on with Hermione. Severus just didn't think Lucius _could_ make a clean break from the girl. Not that Severus wanted to break from the girl at all. He didn't, but Lucius was his patron, and Severus knew that he wasn't ready for a committed relationship. He might never be prepared for one. He wouldn't do that to Hermione. He couldn't do that to her. She deserved more, regardless of her wrong actions the last few months.

As much as he disliked babysitting duty, it did allow him to observe Hermione, and he had to agree with Lucius' conclusions. She was hiding something. For one, she looked awful, wane and too pale. Almost as if she was ill. She insisted on covering herself head-to-toe in those awful, long, too big for her dresses and Severus began to form an idea in his head. It would be absurd, and certainly not his, but it wouldn't be unheard of. He wondered if it had even crossed Lucius' mind? Unlikely.

Hermione entered her parent's dental clinic, and Severus watched from across the street. He'd done his research on Richard and Helena Wilkins. They were well liked in the community, and while Severus knew that Wilkins wasn't their real last name, he wondered if Richard and Helena were their real first names. They had struck a chord in him that made him think he'd heard them before.

He drew up his omnioculars to get a view of what was going on inside the dental clinic. It appeared Hermione was just standing at the registration desk. He went to put them down again when he saw her fall. He didn't even think, he just acted and sprinted across the street, completely ignoring the honking horns of the traffic he'd just run through. He whipped open the door to the dental clinic, and within moments he was at Hermione's side.

An older couple bustled out of the back door of the clinic to see what the commotion was, but Severus already had Hermione cradled in his arms. A hand to her abdomen confirmed his suspicions. She was pregnant. He had to tell Lucius.

"Hermione, love, wake up," Severus said as he patted her cheek gently.

"My word, is she alright?" the woman asked, kneeling down beside them and pressing a hand to Hermione's forehead. "No fever."

"No," Severus agreed.

"I can call for an ambulance," the man suggested.

"I don't think we need one," Severus said as Hermione seemed to be coming around.

"Hermione? Love?" Severus said, his hand cupping her cheek. He'd never called anyone love in his life, but Hermione had wormed her way under his skin, and as not ready for commitment as he was, he found that he couldn't seem to help the name from slipping through his lips. He was getting soft in his old age. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing her collapse like that had scared him as nothing had ever scared him in his life.

"Severus?" Hermione asked she had a dazed look on her face like she couldn't believe it was him.

"Hi, welcome back." He helped her to sit up. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione shook her head. "I…" she trailed off, and Severus found she was looking at her mother. Tears began pouring down her cheeks, and Severus felt his heart wrench for her.

"Do you want to leave?" Severus asked lowly. "We can always come back when you're feeling up for it."

Hermione nodded tightly as a fresh wave of tears slipped down her cheeks. Severus stood and pulled Hermione up with him. He wanted to carry her but wasn't sure that she would allow it, so he slipped an arm around her waist instead, offering as much support as he could.

"Please excuse us," Severus said as politely as possible to Hermione's parents as he guided the inconsolable witch out of the dental clinic. He walked them around the side of the building, and when they were out of view, he pulled her further into his arms and Apparated them both back to her hotel room a few blocks away.

Once back at the hotel, Severus put Hermione to bed and sent off his Patronus to Lucius at the Ministry.

He hated his babysitting duties and hoped that now that the truth was finally out, he could be done with it. And return back to England post-haste.

* * *

Lucius smiled blandly at the British Ambassador and the Australian Minister for Magic. He'd just offered to donate a scholarship to Muggleborns to the local Australian wizarding school. Lucius didn't much care about the Muggleborns of Australia, but good publicity was good publicity. And the exchange rate between the two countries was in his favor.

A silvery raven flew into the room, and Lucius raised his eyebrow at seeing Severus' Patronus. It had been a while since he'd seen it and wasn't even sure it was Severus' until it spoke a single word, "Come."

"Well, gentleman," Lucius said as he stood. "It seems I'm needed elsewhere. Please send the appropriate paperwork to my hotel Ambassador Higgins."

"Of, course Mr Malfoy," Ambassador Higgins said. "Really, the Australian Ministry is lucky to have you help them with this project."

"That we are, Ambassador," Minister Jones-Avery stated. He too stood and walked Lucius out. "I've been meaning to tell you, Mr Malfoy, that I've found just the person you were looking for."

"Indeed?" Lucius asked he lifted his eyebrow as he turned to face the Minister.

"I have, Healer Brian Whistleby has been the foremost expert in memory charms at White Feather Hospital here in Sydney. He's been researching reversal of memory charms for over fifty years."

"Excellent," Lucius nodded his thanks.

"I've owled him; he knows you'll be in contact."

Lucius held out his hand, "Thank you again Minister Jones-Avery."

Lucius nodded to both men once more and quickly strode out of the room. He took the lift down to the Apparition chamber excited and nervous about why Severus would have called him. He hoped it meant that Severus had discovered what Hermione was hiding. Lucius was at his wit's end. He loved the chit, but he wasn't really sure she was ready for commitment. And Lucius wouldn't allow himself to get hurt like that. Nor her. It was better this way. He gripped his cane tighter in his hand. He was just trying to convince himself that it was better this way. But Merlin, he wanted that girl. He wanted her in his bed every night. He wanted her round and pregnant with his child. He wanted her at home when he returned from a long day of politicking at the Ministry. And he wanted her between him and Severus for years to come.

He feared he'd made a huge mistake by letting her go a week ago, but he was at his breaking point and didn't know what else to do. If he took her back, he'd have to ensure that she would never do this to him again.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the room was dark, and she assumed Severus had left. She was thankful for his help but sad that he hadn't stuck around. She sat up slowly and froze when someone unexpected said her name.

"Lucius?" Hermione asked. She was almost afraid that she was dreaming. She had been dreaming of him and Severus both in the week since they had walked out. Every night, the dreams started out good, with the three of them laughing and then they ended with just an unbearable sadness weighing on her heart and soul. She woke up in tears more often than not.

"Hermione," Lucius breathed, and suddenly a light flared, and he was there, sitting on the bed next to her. Severus was there too, in the chair next to the bed.

"Oh, Merlin, Lucius," Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry. I was such an idiot; I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Lucius wrapped his long arms around her and Hermione buried her face into his chest. Breathing in his scent as he smoothed a hand through her hair and down her back.

"Shhh," Lucius replied. "I'm here now."

It took Hermione several minutes to calm down enough to truly speak, and when she did, she felt the heat of embarrassment bloom in her cheeks. She had been so stupid. She had almost lost everything just because she was scared of the repercussions of her choices. She pulled back from Lucius but kept one hand in his.

"I'm pregnant," she said finally. The words were tumbling out of her mouth in relief. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Either of you," she included Severus, reaching her hand out to him. "It was stupid, but I was scared. And I d-don't know who the father is…" she trailed off as a fresh wave of tears spilled down her cheeks. She kept her gaze on her lap in shame.

"Oh, love," Lucius said so softly that Hermione wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "Hermione," he said again, and she looked up at him. The look on his face was so reverential that it scared Hermione. "It's mine," he said. "Severus can't have children. You needn't have worried at all."

Hermione cried harder. She was so stupid. Why had she not faced facts earlier than this?

"How far along are you?" Severus asked.

"Almost five months," Hermione whispered. Lucius' quick intake of breath sounded like censure to Hermione, and she ducked her head, hunching her shoulders.

Severus pulled out his wand, "May I?"

Hermione nodded, regardless of everything else, she trusted both Severus and Lucius implicitly. Severus waved his wand in a complicated pattern, and a bright white light lit the room, exploding the darkness and emanating from her belly.

"Salazar, witch," Lucius breathed. "No wonder…"

Hermione looked up at him, no wonder what? She didn't understand, and the confusion must have been written on her face for Severus began speaking.

"That was a standard magic detection charm with a twist on piecing out a fetus' magic from his or her mother's. That light? The brighter it is, shows how magical the child is. The more light, the more magical power."

Lucius was staring at Hermione in awe. Hermione felt herself blush under his gaze and Severus continued speaking.

"That blinding light shows that the child you are carrying has an extraordinary amount of power. When carrying a baby with so much power, being near the father stabilizes both you and the child's magic. Without that stabilizing force, mother's carrying powerful children have been known to go a little insane."

"That is the most sexist thing I've ever heard," Hermione pouted. "The witch's magic can't deal, so she needs a wizard around to deal for her?"

Lucius laughed, "It's sexist, but it doesn't stop it from being true. I'm sorry, love. I wish I had known…"

Hermione immediately felt embarrassed. Severus' explanation made sense, but it didn't mean she wasn't ashamed of her actions. "No, I should be the one apologizing, Lucius. To both you and Severus. I acted like a foolish child. I am sorry. I hope one day that you can forgive me."

Lucius looked away, and Hermione was sure he was about to tell her that he could never forgive her. It would be what she deserved after all. But just being here with him, with both of them, calmed the racing thoughts that had plagued her mind the last few months.

"Why do I feel better than I have in months?" Hermione mumbled. There was so much about magical pregnancies that she didn't know. She hadn't even thought to seek out a Healer, but instead a Muggle Obstetrician.

"Because you are in Lucius' company. His magic is balancing yours, calming the child's magic." Severus shook his head. "You should have seen a Healer; they would have given you all of this information."

"I didn't know," Hermione said quietly. She felt like such a fool. She didn't really need Severus to pile it on her.

"It's alright," Lucius said. "The magic from the baby has been affecting your magic and your emotions, which made you act irrationally."

"It's not something you could have known if you didn't seek medical help in the wizarding world," Severus reminded her.

"I didn't," Hermione shook her head. "I didn't seek any help until I came to Australia. Oh fuck, I'm a terrible mum," Hermione cried, her tears overwhelming her. Her shoulders shook as she thought about all the ways she had already screwed up for her baby. For Lucius' baby. He would never forgive her.

"We need a calming draught, Severus," Lucius said so quietly that Hermione almost didn't hear it.

A moment later, the bed dipped, and Hermione found Severus sitting behind her. He pulled her shoulders back, willing her to relax into him as Lucius poured a potion down her throat. She swallowed it mechanically, it tasted like clouds, and she found herself floating along peacefully.

"You need to spend some time with her," Severus said behind Hermione's back. "Your magic will help stabilize her and the baby's."

"I'm aware. You'll have to go back to Sydney on my behalf then," Lucius replied. He was sitting next to Severus and had one of Hermione's hands between his. She was still floating peacefully as she listened to the two men talk. What Lucius and Severus had explained about magical pregnancies seemed to make sense, but Hermione hated feeling like it was something out of her control. Nothing was stopping her from telling Lucius and Severus about the pregnancy except her own fear. She truly believed that. She only hoped that they would take her back. Soon, she'd fallen asleep nestled between the two most important people in her life.

* * *

Lucius woke and checked the time, it was almost two in the morning, and Hermione was still sound asleep beside him. He marveled once again that she had lasted five months without telling anyone the truth about her pregnancy. He was thankful they'd found her when they did. Severus hadn't told Hermione that going without her partner for the entire pregnancy could permanently affect her physical and mental health. Lucius slid his arm around Hermione's middle, bringing her back tight against his chest. He cupped the small bump of her belly and soothed the nightdress she was wearing. That was his child in there; he felt his heart soar when a tiny foot kicked his hand. Merlin, he'd forgotten what that felt like.

If he'd been unsure of his feelings before, he was now very sure. He loved Hermione and intended to make her a permanent fixture in his life in any way she would allow. He'd marry her tomorrow if she'd let him. He was not ever going to let her go; not now that she was carrying his child. Not after the hellish six weeks, he'd spent looking for her.

Lucius swept Hermione's hair away from her neck and up the pillow so he could press a kiss to her skin. Hermione moaned in her sleep, and instantly Lucius was hard for her. It had been a long time since he enjoyed her, but she was carrying his child now, she needed her rest. He was determined to will his cock to go back down when she rolled over, her eyes open wide.

"Lucius," she said, a plea clear in her voice. Lucius couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips to hers. She responded immediately by opening her mouth to his and Lucius tasted her for the first time in weeks. Had he been a younger man, he'd have come right then and there. She tasted divine. He rolled them so he was lying on top of her and she bent her knees, cradling him between her sweet thighs.

"Hermione," Lucius groaned as he began kissing down her throat and heading toward her magnificent breasts. He couldn't wait to actually see the changes the pregnancy had wrought on her body.

"Please," she murmured as Lucius grabbed her nightdress and ripped it in two, baring her body for his eyes. She looked so lush and full of his child, it was making Lucius impossibly hard. He placed his hands on her abdomen, rubbing her smooth skin, then sliding them up so he could caress her magnificent breasts. They were so much fuller than the last time he'd seen them.

"Fuck, witch," Lucius groaned. "You are so beautiful."

She blushed at his compliment, and as much as Lucius wanted to smirk at her, he found he was distracted by her nipples hardening under the ministrations of his thumbs. He bent down to take one of her breasts into his mouth, and she wound her hands through his hair, pulling him to her and arching her back at the same time.

"Lucius!" she cried out as he sucked on her sweet nipple. His right hand wandered down her round belly and past the small nest of hair at the crux of her thighs to find her dripping wet. He slid his fingers through her folds and felt his cock harden further. He wasn't sure he could get any harder than he was right now. He'd abstained in all the weeks she'd been missing and was quite ready to sink back into her warmth. But before he allowed himself the pleasure, he wanted to get his witch off first. He needed to remind her of who he was and how well he knew her and her body.

He pulled his mouth from her nipple with a pop and nibbled on the other for a moment, before continuing his journey south. He laved her rounded abdomen with attention, despite the kick to the chin from his child inside. Then he settled between her warm thighs, lifting her left on to lay on his shoulder and parting her nether lips with his hand. Her pussy was pink and glistening with arousal and Lucius breathed on it lightly, satisfied when she squirmed and lifted her hips, attempting to get him to touch her. Very softly, he drew one finger down each labia, gently pulling it through her short hair, barely touching her skin, teasing her. Her hand was in his hair, urging him forward, but Lucius held out, just a little longer.

Another hot breath of air puffed on her skin and Lucius was pleased when a slow trickle of nectar slid from her sheath. He finally, reached out his tongue and licked it up.

"Lucius!" she groaned above him, arching her back, tilting her hips some more. Lucius could barely see her face over the rise of her belly, but her head was tossed back and her glorious hair a halo on the pillow beneath her. He buried his face in her quim, fucking her with his tongue, but continuing to ignore the tiny pearl at the top of her sex. It was practically twitching with need, and Lucius brushed it gently with his nose. It was enough, she came hard on his tongue, her muscles squeezing and Lucius wished he had put his fingers inside her. Wished he had given her something to bore down on. The moment she relaxed bonelessly on the bed, Lucius reared up onto his knees and plunged his aching cock inside her. The last tendrils of her climax gripped him so sweetly, the edges of his vision went black. Merlin, it felt like heaven to be back inside her.

"Hermione," he groaned. "Please love." She slowly released her inner muscles and Lucius could move again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up so they were chest to chest and she wound her legs around his waist. Her hard nipples brushed against his skin, driving him insane as he plundered her mouth, one hand guiding the back of her head, the other around her waist, holding her to him as he plunged inside her from below.

Hermione broke the kiss and placed her forehead on his shoulder, bowing her back. "Merlin, Lucius. I'm so full."

Lucius slid his hands up her sides, helping her to rise and fall on top of him, loving the way their skin slid together.

"I need you to come again," Lucius told Hermione. "Please, love."

"Yes!" Hermione said, and Lucius slid a hand between them, fingering her clit as she bounced on his cock.

"Fuck, come on," Lucius groaned, his balls were tightening, and he wasn't sure he could hold off his climax much longer.

"Lucius!" Hermione shouted as she came over his cock and his hand. Lucius groaned and painted her walls with his seed the moment her muscles gripped him. She milked him dry, and they both panted, as they clung to each other.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione breathed, and Lucius pulled her head back so he could look into her eyes.

"Never again, Hermione," he said. "You aren't leaving me ever again."

Hermione nodded, as tears collected in her eyelashes. "I won't; I promise I won't."

Lucius nodded and pressed his lips to hers once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There have been a few comments from some Aussie readers (Hi! So glad you are reading this!) about the weather in Australia in May, so sorry if I got it wrong! I'm a silly, ignorant American (obviously), although I will say in my defense that Google tells me that weather in May in Broome WA, Australia is in like the 80's and 90's Fahrenheit, which for me is pretty freaking hot. But perhaps it's so hot in Australia that 80's and 90's Fahrenheit isn't hot for you? I don't know, I live in the north part of the Midwest in the USA and so like anything over 60's is hot weather, haha. So, if that's the case, that it's not that hot in Broome in May, perhaps we'll just say it's an abnormally warm May for Australia as that's what fits my story, haha. ;-)**

 **Thanks as always for reading! I'm also thinking this chapter will be fulfilling the promise of more smut than plot. And after this only four chapters to go!**

 **Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff and if you liked this chapter (or hated it) let me know in a review!**

* * *

Hermione woke up the following morning when she tried to get out of bed but found her hands restrained.

"Wha—" she tugged, and looked above her head to find a silken cord tied around both wrists which were then secured to the headboard. Lucius was nowhere in sight. For that matter, neither was Severus.

Hermione pulled and tugged, but it seemed she was stuck fast. That was when she took in the rest of her attire. Or lack thereof. She was completely nude, and there wasn't a single blanket on the bed beyond the fitted sheet underneath her. There wasn't even a pillow.

"Uh… hello?" Hermione called out. She was sure this was just a game that Lucius and Severus were playing with her. But she didn't know how much she cared for it.

"Ah, good to see you are awake," Severus drawled as he leaned against the door to the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, giving another yank on her wrists.

Severus smirked, and Hermione felt heat pool in her abdomen. He was incredibly sexy when he smirked like that. She licked her bottom lip and drew it into her mouth as she took in Severus' attire. Or lack thereof. He was as naked as she and his cock was very prominently pointing toward the sky. She sucked in a sharp breath and couldn't entirely stop her body from writhing at the sight of him.

"Oh, you think this is for you?" Severus asked silkily as he stepped away from the bathroom and headed towards her. "I'm afraid it's not."

Hermione was panting by the time he made it to the side of the bed. There was a small drop of precome that she couldn't tear her eyes from at the tip of his thick prick.

"It's not?" Hermione finally asked, raising her eyes from the glorious cock that was right at eye level and to his face.

He was still wearing that very sexy smirk and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No. See, only good girls get to be fucked until they can't walk. Bad girls must be punished."

Hermione very much liked the way he said the word punished; he'd drawn it out to three syllables so deliciously. She was sure that she was leaking and rubbed her thighs together to try and get some much-needed friction at her aching core.

"Punished? How?" she asked breathlessly.

"Unfortunately, I can't punish you as I would like when you are in this… condition." His eyes flicked to the small bulge of her baby bump. Hermione felt her face heat up, and she looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, Sev—"

"I know," Severus said seriously, breaking character by cupping her cheek and bringing her gaze back to his. "I know that you were frightened and confused. But you must still suffer a punishment."

Hermione nodded. Frankly, she'd do anything to get Severus and Lucius to forgive her. After having thought about it since Lucius had discovered her a week ago, Hermione was pretty sure that running away and hiding a pregnancy was the most unforgivable thing she could do. She was ashamed of her actions and wanted to atone for them.

Smiling at Severus, she said, "And what shall my punishment be? For I have been a very naughty girl."

Severus nodded his approval and quirked his lips once more. "I think you are going to like it."

Hermione smiled but didn't say anything else as Severus produced a feather. It was a long white feather, and the end was quite droopy. Hermione lifted her eyebrow. What in the world was he going to do with that?

"Oh, Merlin," she groaned as he trailed the feather from her shoulder to her left breast, circling the nipple and trailing to back up to her clavicle. It was both divine and torturous. Her nipple hardened immediately, and he did the same on the other side. Never letting the feather stay in one place for too long. He trailed the tip up one arm and down the other. He bopped her on the nose, and she laughed until the feather once again circled one of her nipples and the laugh morphed into a moan.

"Severus," Hermione pleaded. She just needed more, a firmer touch. The lightness of the feather against her skin was driving her mad.

"Ah, but this is your punishment, Hermione. You must take it all."

Hermione nodded as the feather danced along the taut skin of her stomach and settled at the junction of her thigh and her abdomen. He laid the feather there for a long moment, inching the tip along toward her sex. She widened her legs in response, needing some friction and just the tip of the feather danced along her nether lips before fluttering away toward the other thigh.

Hermione groaned in frustration as the feather shimmied down her legs and sashayed around her feet. It hit a ticklish spot, and she laughed and kicked her foot involuntarily, causing Severus to let out a low, chuckle that tightened Hermione's nipples when she heard it. He didn't laugh nearly enough. She remembered her promise to herself to bring him out of his shell, to make him see that he was worth more than he thought he was. She had been stupid and jeopardized all of that. She wouldn't do it again, she vowed.

"Stop thinking," he snapped, bringing Hermione back to reality. The feather was frolicking along her knees and inching its way back toward the crux of her thighs. "This is to be your punishment. You can't zone out of it, or I shall have to punish you for longer."

Hermione nodded as the tip of the feather ghosted along her slit. She spread her legs and bent her knees, arching her back slightly. "Please, Severus."

Severus smirked that sexy smirk and allowed the feather to pirouette along her slit for several long moments. It dipped down between her arse cheeks and rose as high as her belly button, never lingering for long, always so light that Hermione could barely feel it. She arched her back as the feather danced away from her skin again. It was driving her mad, these light, ticklish touches and she was soon panting with need.

"Severus," she groaned as the feather tapped at one of her sensitive nipples. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Do you feel you've properly learned your lesson?" Severus asked as he dragged the feather between her breasts and began tapping the other nipple.

"Yesss," Hermione hissed, tossing her head. It felt like they'd been at this for hours and she was in desperate need of relief.

"Good," Severus said, and the feather disappeared from her skin. Hermione looked up at Severus through a lock of hair that had fallen across her face. He smiled and moved the hair, cupping her face before pressing his lips to hers for a brief kiss. Then he was gone, and her left nipple was engulfed in his mouth. She arched her back and screamed at the suddenly overwhelming sensation. It was like a line had formed between her nipples and her clit and she was on fire. He tugged at her other nipple with his fingers and Hermione was sure she was going to come just from the nipple play. And then it was gone, and Severus was blowing cool air on the nipple that had been in his mouth.

Hermione panted and tossed her head at the sudden loss of all sensation. "Fuck," she whispered when Severus took the other nipple in his mouth. She was so close right on the edge, if only he applied just a little pressure, right…

Severus backed off again, and Hermione writhed and panted on the bed. She just needed to come; if only he'd let her come, she'd feel better. "Please," she begged him.

"Not yet," Severus muttered, fisting his erection tightly. Hermione licked her lips at the sight and Severus moaned in response to the visual stimulus she was providing and the physical stimulus of his hand.

"Let me lick you then," Hermione said.

Severus groaned again but nodded tightly. Internally, Hermione cheered when Severus climbed onto the bed and straddled her chest. He very carefully did not put any pressure on her abdomen, but he pushed her breasts together and thrust his cock between them. The head of his cock bumped her chin and Hermione tilted her chin down so she could tongue it instead.

"Fuck," Severus groaned as he continued fucking her breasts. She'd never done anything like this before, but it was highly erotic the way she kept getting a small taste of him. He thumbed her nipples as he pressed her breasts together, almost swallowing his cock entirely. He started thrusting harder and faster, and with the stimulus to her nipples, Hermione found herself on the edge again.

"Open your mouth," Severus ordered, and Hermione did so, just in time for Severus to thrust the head of his cock into her mouth and come. Hermione swallowed it all and licked as much of his dick as she could reach, cleaning him entirely. She was incredibly horny and turned on. Severus groaned and rolled to the side, placing a hand on her rounded abdomen as he recovered.

"Severus," Hermione groaned, rubbing her legs together. She needed some pressure there, any pressure.

"Not yet," Severus muttered and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss hungrily and tugged at her bonds, wishing her hands were free and she could run them through his hair. Hold him close and make him give her what she so desperately needed, but after a few moments, he pulled away.

He crossed the room, and this time when he came back, he was holding an emerald green tassel. Like something from the fringe of a curtain. He smirked at her and began dragging the tassel along her skin. She arched into the touch; it was different than the feather which had been light and barely there. The tassel provided a little more pressure over a wider area, and it wasn't long until Hermione was panting and writhing in her attempt to get more. She needed more.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a voice from the doorway asked. Hermione was so far gone she hadn't even noticed that Lucius had entered the hotel room.

"Just doling out a punishment," Severus murmured, dragging the tassel so close to her pussy lips, but not close enough to actually touch them.

"And how many orgasms have you denied her?" Lucius asked, and Hermione snapped her eyes to his, not realizing that's what had been going on. She just assumed it was Severus teasing her, not orgasm denial. The thought of being denied an orgasm in order to produce a greater one later made her positively drip with need.

"Four," Severus murmured.

Lucius smiled, clearly pleased, "Well done, Hermione." Hermione preened under his compliment, and Severus took the tassel away from her skin. Lucius undressed quickly to join Hermione on the bed, lightly trailing his fingers up and down one arm as Severus took the spot on the other side of her.

"And how many orgasms have you given Severus?" Lucius asked her.

Hermione turned her head to look at him. "One, sir."

Lucius' eyes widened, and he looked pleased with her answer. "I like it when you call me sir," he admitted pressing a kiss to her lips. Hermione twisted as much as she was able, trying to follow his lips as he pulled away. "Not yet, love."

Hermione fell back to the bed and pouted. She was so horny, and she just wanted to get off. She groaned in frustration as a pair of hands trailed down her body, touching everything except the essential bits.

"Please, sir," Hermione begged, arching her back, trying to get either of them to touch her in a meaningful way.

Lucius groaned and rolled on top of her, his cock nestling between her folds so beautifully. She cried out and arched into him, wrapping her legs around him, holding him to her, unwilling to let go of the stimulation she finally needed.

Severus chuckled from beside her, and she turned her head to look at him. He was fisting his cock again, and Hermione whinged at the sight. It was getting to be too much. She was too aroused.

Lucius peppered kisses across her face and down her neck, heading toward her chest, his cock bumping against her clit, making her see stars. Some silent communication must have happened between Lucius and Severus because before Hermione knew it, Lucius was on his back with Hermione sprawled on top of him, her hands were still tied together. Severus had his hands on her hips and helped guide Lucius' cock inside her. She almost came then. The heat and friction was so good, and she was so incredibly wet from all of the edging Severus had done. Severus kept his hands on her waist, helping her to move while Lucius thumbed her clit.

"Time to come," he murmured, and Hermione fell apart, her head dropping onto Severus' shoulder behind her as Lucius pounded into her from below. Lucius' assault didn't stop, sending Hermione over the edge again and again and again. The edges of her vision went dark with the force of the orgasms and Severus held her tight, whispering into her ear about what a good girl she was and how wonderful she was doing. When she was nothing more than a boneless pile, Severus gently pushed her forward into Lucius. Lucius' cock was still buried inside her aching core, and soon Severus began pushing his own cock inside next to Lucius'.

They had never done this before, and Hermione wasn't even sure it was entirely possible until both were seated as far inside her as they could go. Lucius held very still as Severus moved, providing all the friction and Hermione thought she might black out from the pleasure. She was so, incredibly full and it must have been good for Severus and Lucius too as they were both groaning and grunting with pleasure as Severus moved.

"I-I can't…" Hermione breathed, she was sure she was going to die from the pleasure overload.

"Yes, you can," Severus grunted from behind, and Lucius pulled her down into a kiss. Hermione sank into him gratefully, distracting her neatly as Severus sped up as much as he was able to. It didn't take long for Hermione to have another climax, squeezing both Lucius and Severus so tightly that they couldn't help but to come as well.

She fell asleep to both men whispering to her how good she was, and she preened at their compliments.

* * *

Lucius reluctantly left the bed of Hermione's hotel room. She and Severus were still tangled around each other in sleep, and he regretted that he had to leave, but he had things that needed to be taken care of. Namely, getting Healer Brian Whistleby and bringing him to Broome to try and reverse the charm Hermione had placed on her parents. Healer Whistleby was not as cooperative as the Australian Minister had made him out to be and Lucius was frustrated at the stalling. He'd initially sent Severus to take care of it, but Healer Whistleby wanted nothing to do with the former Death Eater.

So Lucius would have to go himself and convince Whistleby that it was really in his best interest to help him, even if that meant Lucius would be donating a large sum of money to the White Feather Hospital in Sydney.

With one last look at Hermione and Severus, he left the hotel room and Apparated to Sydney.

* * *

When Hermione woke up, Lucius was gone again, but Severus was wrapped around her. She shifted slowly in his arms so she could face him and began planting soft kisses all over his face. He groaned and tried to push her away, but Hermione persisted. Then he rolled over onto his back, and Hermione clambered on top of him, straddling his hips. His cock was half hard but filling rapidly as she moved her hips against his.

"Merlin, witch, you're insatiable," Severus groaned as his hands found her hips, guiding her movements. It didn't take much for Hermione to lift herself and settle back down, this time with his cock inside her. They both hissed at the pleasure as Hermione rocked slowly above him.

Severus' eyes finally popped open, and Hermione felt herself get wetter at the look in them as they traveled from her face down to her chest and settled finally on her rounded belly. He laid a hand on her stomach, feeling the child within her move before sliding the hand down toward her clit. It wasn't long before Hermione was shouting through her orgasm and Severus was straining to reach his own.

They both lay panting for a few moments before Severus urged her up. "It's Sunday, which means neither of your parents is working today."

"Alright…" Hermione wasn't sure where he was going with that.

"We're going to visit them and discuss removing the memory charm with them," Severus said decisively as he rolled out of bed.

"We are?!" Hermione had no idea that was his plan. "But how will we remove the memory charm?"

"Lucius has found someone," Severus replied as the shower turned on.

Hermione was gobsmacked. Despite all her bad actions, Lucius was still trying to do kind things for her. She didn't deserve it. She was still on the bed, with happy tears in her eyes when Severus exited the bathroom completely dressed. He didn't roll his eyes at her, but Hermione could tell it was a near thing.

"Sorry, I just. It's not something I thought would be possible. And I definitely don't deserve it. Not aft—"

"Stop it," Severus ordered he knelt before her and took her hands in his. His dark eyes were so serious, Hermione felt like she could drown in them. "You deserve the world. You made a mistake. One that you certainly won't be making again." Hermione shook her head fiercely. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what she had with Lucius and Severus.

"Exactly, you made a mistake. But Lucius likes to take care of people. You will have to get used to him taking care of you."

"Right," Hermione nodded. "What about you?"

Severus quirked his lips in a very tiny smile, "I'm just here for the mind-blowing sex." He winked. It was enough to get her to laugh, and she let Severus pull her up and guide her into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Hermione was very nervous when they arrived at her parent's home an hour later. She and Severus had stopped to pick up breakfast, scones, and coffee, and she shouldn't be nervous. It would be fine. It had to be fine. Her mother answered the door and Hermione immediately panicked.

"Hello," Severus said, gripping her elbow hard.

"Oh, you two are from the clinic on Thursday. How are you?" Helena Wilkins asked.

"Just fine," Hermione whispered. She couldn't take her eyes off her mum. It had been so long since she'd been this close to her. She almost couldn't believe this was happening.

"We were wondering if we could come in," Severus said when Hermione didn't say anything more. "We have some news for you… we brought scones." He indicated the bag Hermione was holding, and she held it up.

"Oh, right, of course! Come in," Helena waved them inside and ushered them into the sitting room. Hermione couldn't help from noticing that there weren't many pictures on the walls of her parent's. She was desperate to know what happened with the Obliviation that they had gone back to using their given names.

Hermione and Severus made small talk with Helena until Richard arrived in the sitting room. Once again, Hermione felt at a loss for words. So Severus began speaking for her.

"How much of your life in England do you remember?" he asked.

Helena laughed, "Some things are fuzzy for us both. Like we're sure we had a daughter, and yet, neither of us could tell you what she looked like."

Hermione's heart stuttered in her chest, and only Severus' firm grip on her wrist kept her from telling them she was right there.

"I see, well, you do have a daughter. There are some difficult things I need to tell you. It would be best if you could save interruptions until I'm finished."

"Alright," Helena agreed a little reluctantly. Richard regarded them with narrowed eyes.

Severus began telling them about the war, and the part their daughter played in it. Hermione kept her gaze focused on her folded hands. She couldn't bear to look at them.

"What war?" Richard finally interrupted. "There's been nothing in the news about this."

"Of course not," Severus responded. "This war happened in the wizarding world. We're both part of the wizarding world, which means we can do magic. Just like your daughter."

Helena's brow furrowed, and she closed her eyes. After a long moment, she finally spoke, "I remember our daughter as a child. She had levitated all of her stuffed animals to dance for her. It's one of the few clear memories I have."

Hermione gasped and was unable to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. "I did that when I was five. It was one of the first bouts of accidental magic I ever had," she whispered. Severus' hand smoothed up and down her back, and Helena's eyes popped open.

"If you're our daughter, why can't I recognize you? Why don't I remember you?" Helena asked.

Richard stared between the two women but said nothing.

"I did something to keep you safe. Something that might be unforgivable, but that I knew in my heart would keep you from being killed," Hermione said. She looked at her hands as she spoke, unwilling to see the emotions in her mother's eyes. "Witches and wizards can do amazing things with their magic. And awful things. I'm what they call a Muggleborn; the war was about keeping Muggleborns out of wizarding society and subjugating Muggles, people like you and dad. I had to stop that if I could. I had to fight that if I could. But I knew I'd never have been able to do what had to be done if you were vulnerable in the Muggle world. Hogwarts was overrun by Death Eaters, the other side, and it would have been easy to find your address in my school records. The Ministry of Magic was overhauled completely. It was too dangerous to leave you there.

"I knew that I could try to explain it to you, but you'd never truly understand. And you'd make me go with you, but I couldn't do that. So I did the only thing I felt was possible at the time. I used a spell to erase your memories of me. Just of me. I tried to target it so that you would retain all other knowledge, but forget that you had a daughter. Apparently, I didn't do so well."

"You took our memories? Stole our thoughts and feelings?" Richard asked, horrified.

Hermione nodded dumbly. What else was there to say?

"Can we get them back? Is that why you're here?" Helena asked sharply.

Severus responded, "We believe so. The memory charm wasn't quite strong enough. Hermione indicated that she sent you away with completely fake names, but I believe Helena and Richard are your real names, right Hermione?"

Hermione nodded again.

"And you have memories of a daughter, that is good news," Severus responded encouragingly. Hermione leaned into him in thanks. She was never going to have been prepared to do this on her own.

Just then a knock sounded on the front door.

"That will be Lucius," Severus responded. "With the healer."

Severus stood and left the room to answer the door, and Hermione finally chanced a look up at her parents. Her father looked furious, but her mother just looked sad.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered. "I wish I'd never done it, but I was so scared. I was so terrified that you'd be killed, or worse, imprisoned as a tool for me to surrender."

"Why were you so important in this war? You're just a child!" Richard spat.

"My best friend was prophesied to kill the madman behind it all, Lord Voldemort. Harry didn't have anyone. He was an orphan himself, and he needed me. And I needed to do something. I couldn't just let my world die and not stop in to try and help."

"But you'd let us die?" Richard asked.

"No! That's the reason I Obliviated you! So you wouldn't die!"

"How do you think it feels to find out that your own child violated you in such a way?" Richard hissed.

Hermione began crying harder. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure it's awful. I'll understand if you don't forgive me. But I had to try and return your memories if possible. I had to try."

Lucius and Severus walked back into the room then, followed by an older man with salt and pepper hair. He was tidy in his appearance and had kind brown eyes behind his square glasses. Lucius hurried to her side when he saw her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her body into his, offering as much comfort as possible.

"This is Healer Whistleby," Severus said. "He's an expert in Memory charms and their removal. He's agreed to examine you both and attempt a reversal if that's what you choose."

"And what is this examination going to include?" Richard asked, his hostile demeanor still in place. "And don't think I don't see you with your hands all over my daughter, blondie."

Lucius stiffened beside her and Hermione wanted to laugh. Merlin, she'd missed her dad.

"Mr Granger, th—"

"Who's Granger?" Richard interrupted.

"You are, dad," Hermione said. "Your real name is Richard Hugh Granger. Mum's is Helena Jean Granger nee Jones."

Richard glared at her and turned his attention back to Healer Whistleby.

"As I was saying," Whistleby coughed, "the examination will be a gentle diagnostic with a look at your brain waves. Obliviation masks your memories behind powerful walls that we can see when we model the brain. It does not destroy memories entirely unless a repeat Obliviation occurs and I have been told that is not the case."

"Is it invasive?" Helena asked.

"Not terribly, although if you do decide to restore your memories, it can be disconcerting. You may feel dizzy and nauseous afterward. It's recommended that you rest for at least a day before returning to normal activities." Healer Whistleby was informative, and Hermione thought he had a kind voice.

When neither of her parents said anything for a moment, Hermione said, "I understand if you don't want to have them back."

Lucius tensed beside her and Richard scoffed. "Of course, we want them back. I just don't trust this ruddy magic shite now. How can I when I know it's been used to such horrific purposes?"

Hermione felt hope flair in her chest; it was more than she expected.

"Would you like to go first, Mr Granger?" Whistleby offered.

Richard looked skeptical for a moment before nodding tightly. "Might as well get it over with."

Whistleby nodded encouragingly and pulled out his wand. Richard flinched, and Hermione felt her entire body tense as she watched the scene unfold. Whistleby cast a few spells and then a three-dimensional model of Richard's brain was above his head. It was mostly red and had flashing lights. Several areas looked dark like they weren't working correctly. Whistleby pointed at them. "Those are the areas that are being blocked by the Obliviation."

"Well, get on with it," Richard snapped.

Whistleby nodded and began chanting under his breath. One by one, the black spots fell away from the model of Richard's brain and presumably from inside his brain as well. As the memories came back, his face went through several emotions from startlement to fear to love to wonder. Hermione felt a fresh wave of tears begin to fall and wished she wasn't so weepy.

Soon Richard was sitting on the settee with a dazed look on his face, and Whistleby turned to Helena.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Hermione asked.

Whistleby nodded. "It was a lot of memories, many areas of the brain to be restored. He'll be fine in a day or two."

"Should someone stay with them?" Severus asked.

"I will be staying with them to monitor their progress," Whistleby confirmed.

Hermione was relieved to know that the healer would be there should anything happen to them.

"Alright, let's do this," Helena nodded firmly, and Whistleby repeated the same procedure. There were many, many more black spots on Helena's brain than there were on Richards. Hermione wondered what that meant, but didn't want to interrupt while Whistleby was working.

It wasn't long until Helena was also leaned back on the couch with a dazed look on her face. Whistleby turned to the three of them.

"You can stay or go; it matters not. I'll probably be here through Monday afternoon if you want to return then. They'll mostly be back to themselves at that point."

Hermione stood up, "I think we'll go."

She gave Whistleby a huge hug and told him thank you. Then kissed both her parents on the cheeks before leading Severus and Lucius out of the house. She had a lot to think about in the next day and wanted to be prepared for any question her parents might ask.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. RL has been very busy/trying lately. But after this chapter, there are only 3 left! Although they aren't written yet, I'm hoping to have this story done before winter.**

 **Thanks as always for reading!**

 **Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff and if you liked this chapter (or hated it) let me know in a review!**

* * *

Two days later and Hermione, Lucius, and Severus found themselves back at her parent's house. Whistleby had asked them to stay away until today and Hermione's nerves were practically wrecked. Her entire body trembled as she leaned into Lucius for support. She wasn't sure what to expect, but when her mother opened the door and immediately enveloped her into a fierce hug, it was too much. Hermione broke down. She'd missed her mum so, so much and hadn't even begun to hope that her mother would welcome her back.

A large hand settled on her back and Hermione turned to see her dad standing there. She offered him a tremulous smile and threw her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her tight as Hermione's tears drenched his shirt.

"I'm sorry," Hermione mumbled. "So sorry."

"Shh, love, it's alright," Helena said as she ran a soothing hand down Hermione's back.

Richard stepped back from her with a frown. "What's this?" He indicated her rounded belly. Hermione was still wearing the baggy dresses, hiding her condition. She hadn't wanted her parents to know, not right away anyway.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said quietly looking at the floor. Both her parents stepped away from her, but Lucius was quick to put his hand on the small of her back. She felt grateful for his support.

"I think you have some explaining to do," Richard said coldly and turned on his heel, stalking deeper into the house.

Hermione took a deep breath, bracing herself for the coming conversation.

Helena gave her a tight smile and offered tea for the three of them. They were soon ensconced once more in her parents sitting room. Nobody spoke for a long moment. Hermione knew she ought to say something, anything. To explain to her parents why she had Obliviated them. To tell them about the war. And most importantly, tell them about Severus and Lucius, but it felt as if she'd eaten a large spoonful of peanut butter. Her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"Well, are you going to explain yourself, young lady?" Richard finally snapped.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry I took your memories. I was just trying to keep you sa—"

"I know," Richard said. "I want to know why you showed up here pregnant. You're only twenty for God's sake! And which one of those lechers is responsible, hmm?"

Richard glared at both Severus and Lucius. Hermione shrank in on herself. This was not going at all how she had planned.

"Don't speak to her that way," Lucius growled. "She's been through a lot, more than you'll ever be able to understand. As for the child, it will be taken care of, just as she will."

"So you're the father then?" Richard accused.

"I am," Lucius stated stiffly. He wrapped a protective arm around Hermione's shoulders and she found herself burrowing into his side. She felt like a coward but didn't have the energy to fight with her parents. She just got them back.

Richard sneered at Lucius and looked him up and down. "How old are you? You have to be my age, at least! You're too old for her, that's for sure!"

"Richard, calm down," Helena said, placing a hand on his arm.

"That man is fathering your grandchild! You can't tell me you're happy with that!"

"I'm not particularly," Helena said. "But it's not our choice. Hermione is an adult. Besides, I'm more upset that she stole our memories then that she's pregnant. Are you married?"

"No," Hermione whispered as her cheeks flushed red. She never wanted to be pregnant or married. At least not this early in her life. She felt like she had so much more to do in life. Now, as her mother was not so kindly pointing out, she'd basically ruined it by getting up the duff. She dropped her head into her hands, feeling the tears leak out, but not being able to stop them.

"May I speak with you both?" Lucius said tightly and Hermione heard movement. Then a moment later she heard the sound of a Muffliato being cast. A hand on her back told her Severus was still there.

"They hate me," Hermione mumbled.

Severus sighed. "They are your parents. They don't hate you."

"They do!" Hermione insisted. "They hate me because I stole their memories! They hate me because I'm pregnant! They hate me because of Lucius! They'd hate me because of you too!"

"They don't hate you," Severus said again. "They may be disappointed in your choices, but they don't hate you."

Hermione nodded miserably but didn't believe him.

* * *

Lucius was livid, he pulled Hermione's parents into their kitchen and threw up a Muffliato so that Hermione wouldn't hear what he was about to say.

"Your daughter survived a war. Not just any war, but a war in which she was tortured. Brutally. And yet she survived. People who have been tortured as she has have lost their minds. Become little more than idiots! But not her! She has so much strength." Lucius breathed heavily and turned away from the Muggles. He wanted to strangle them both for hurting Hermione.

"And exactly who are you?" Richard demanded. "I want to know why our nineteen-year-old daughter has shown up on our doorstep with two middle-aged men! You're both old enough to be her father!"

"I assure you, Mr and Mrs Granger, that I have nothing but the best of intentions for your daughter. I love her and would have her for my wife if she agreed," Lucius stated stiffly. He didn't care to share his feelings like this, but he was a father too and knew that Richard probably felt violated and used.

"And yet you still got her up the duff before marriage," Richard accused.

"Richard," Helena said softly. "Accidents do happen."

"Hermione was under the impression she could not conceive," Lucius responded. "We were less than careful because of the circumstances. It is something I regret."

Richard harrumphed, but Helena smiled softly at him. Lucius hoped that meant he was getting somewhere with them.

"Hermione's pregnancy has been difficult. Wizarding pregnancies are different than Muggle ones and she's been struggling. I know that this situation is less than ideal," Richard harrumphed again, but Lucius soldiered on, "but please, think of Hermione and the child she carries and calm your temper."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Richard raged and Lucius felt the iron grip on his temper loosen.

"Listen here," Lucius hissed. "The only reason we're even in this Merlin-forsaken country is because your daughter wanted to find you. Because she wanted to bring your memories back to you so she could have you in her life. She has nothing since she chose to protect you in the only way she knew how." Lucius stopped before he said what he was really thinking. That he wished he'd known or that he wished Severus had known. One of them would have helped her. Would have helped her hide her parents in a way that wouldn't have caused so much strife. If only he'd known. He would have protected and taken care of Hermione. He felt his chest constrict at the emotion he was trying to hold in check.

Helena approached and laid her hand on his arm, startling him out of his reverie.

"You love her." It was a statement. Lucius nodded tightly. "Then you have my blessing. Just take care of her. I'm not sure we were ever going to be able to take care of her the way she needed. Not since she started at Hogwarts, anyway. She's been drifting away from us for years."

"Helena!" Richard snapped. "She's our daughter!"

"Richard," Helena said quietly, "I'm tired of trying to understand her world. He will take care of her the way we can't."

"Because he's old enough to be her father!"

"So?" Helena responded. "Does it matter? If he cares for her, and he obviously does, then we shouldn't interfere. She wouldn't want that."

"I think what she wants is her parents back," Lucius interjected. He didn't really want to witness this argument. He'd thought that perhaps Helena understood, but with her comments on not wanting to understand Hermione, he realized that she just wanted them to be gone. To not be here bothering them. He felt his heart wrench for Hermione. Whatever she had hoped to get out of this, she probably wouldn't be getting and Lucius knew that it was going to be up to him and Severus to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Nobody looked happy when they returned from the kitchen and Hermione held her breath as her parents settled back onto the sofa.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said again. She didn't hang her head this time, she wanted them to know how deeply, terribly sorry she was for the pain she had caused them.

"It's alright," Helena said stiffly and Hermione nodded, blinking back tears at her mother's tone. She had hoped, but now she knew for sure. Her mother was politely cool with her.

"It'll only be alright if he mans up and marries her," Richard nodded toward Lucius who was lingering at the doorway. "Otherwise she'll be a single mum with nobody around to help take care of the child."

Hermione's heart lurched at the thought that her parents weren't interested in helping her take care of their grandchild if it came to that. She didn't think Lucius or Severus _would_ let it come to that, but the thought that her parents were so upset with her they wouldn't help made her breath catch.

"I'll marry her as soon as she'll have me," Lucius declared.

Hermione gasped and tore her eyes from her parents to Lucius. His face was a cool mask and she had no idea if he only said it to appease her father or if it was something he truly felt.

"Good."

"Would you consider coming back to London?" Hermione asked, turning her attention back to her parents. She could think on Lucius' words later.

"No," Helena stated. "I don't think we will. We enjoy the weather here. And we've got a house and a practice." She shook her head and didn't meet Hermione's eyes.

"Alright," Hermione said calmly while trying to hold back her tears once more. She'd never been so weepy and couldn't believe that this was her life now. Crying at everything. It was getting tiresome.

"I think we'll be leaving in the morning," Lucius said.

"Leaving?" Hermione asked, looking sharply at him once more.

"Back to Britain. It won't be long before you can't travel at all."

"Bu—" Severus cut her off with a hand on her thigh.

Hermione nodded. They were trying to protect her from her parents she realized. It was clear that neither her mum nor her dad seemed interested in furthering their relationship just now. She stood from the sofa, Severus helping her and bid her parents goodbye.

Two hugs later and she, Severus, and Lucius Apparated back to her hotel room. Hermione didn't feel like talking to anyone, so she shut herself away in the bathroom, claiming she needed a relaxing bath.

* * *

The following morning, Severus and Lucius guided her back to the Australian Ministry and via portkey back to England. She floated along and followed every suggestion they made. What did she care? It wasn't like her parents cared about her at all. She spent the time trying to wrap her mind around being orphaned again. It was harder this time when there wasn't a war looming over her. When certain death wasn't knocking at her door and she had all the time in the world to think about how much her parents must hate her. It was much, much harder to reconcile that she was essentially an orphan.

Her first day back, Hermione hid in her parent's house. She didn't want to see anyone. She especially didn't want anyone to recognize the fact that she was pregnant. That wouldn't be good for either her or Lucius' reputation. So she hid away, watching terrible programs on the telly and eating junk food. She knew it wasn't healthy, but in a way, she was mourning the loss of her parents. She'd always held off before, knowing that they were alive and all she had to do was find a way to restore their memories. She should have known better. That even if their memories did get restored that their relationship would be completely ruined by her actions. Stealing someone's memories was a horrific violation and Hermione was ashamed she did it, although she was happy that her parents were still alive. If it cost Hermione her relationship with her parents to have them still alive, it was something she thought she could live with. But being able to live with something didn't mean that she also couldn't mourn it.

Harry found her later that day as she was halfway through a pint of ice cream.

"Oh, Hermione," he said sadly and settled next to her on the sofa. He held out her arm and she found her head nestled into his chest as she cried. Again. She was heartily sick of crying, and yet, here she was.

"They hate me," Hermione murmured as Harry held her.

"They don't hate you. Nobody could hate you," Harry told her and kissed the top of her head. "They are just upset at the violation. They'll definitely want to meet the little baby you're cooking in there."

Hermione pulled back. "How do you know?"

"Draco told me. He's stopped Lucius from coming by at least a dozen times today, by the by. Draco seemed to think that you needed me more than his dad," Harry chuckled lightly.

Hermione just sat miserably. "I don't know what I need."

"It's alright. It'll get a little better every day," Harry murmured into her hair as he pulled her in for another hug. Hermione settled herself against him and found herself falling asleep within moments.

* * *

"Time to get up, sunshine," a low voice said in her ear. Hermione mumbled something and rolled over, before realizing that lying on her stomach was not happening. She rolled back onto her back and found Lucius standing over her.

"Hello."

"Time to get up," Lucius said with a small smile.

Hermione nodded blearily and slowly sat up in bed. The sight before her startled her. All of her things were zooming out of closets and drawers to be packed away in a couple of trunks sitting at the end of her bed.

"What's all this?"

"You're moving to the Manor," Lucius said with a tone of finality. Hermione thought about arguing, but decided that being in Lucius' presence more could only be a good thing. Already she was feeling loads better than the day before.

"What, no argument?" Lucius asked a few moments later when Hermione hadn't said anything.

"No argument," Hermione replied. Lucius got into bed with her and settled behind her. She leaned her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, if you aren't arguing today, perhaps I could persuade you to marry me then too?" Lucius' voice was hopeful and Hermione hated to not give in, but she truly did not want to get married just because they were having a baby. She didn't think she ever wanted to get married, it had never been a goal of hers. And she knew, even if she did get married, she wouldn't want to take her husband's name. How could she tell that to Lucius though? He would be entirely offended if she didn't take his last name.

"I don't think I'm ready for marriage," Hermione whispered instead.

"Alright," Lucius said calmly.

"No arguments?" Hermione asked.

"Not today."

Hermione smiled and soon fell asleep again, wrapped in Lucius' arms.

* * *

Lucius walked into his bedroom a few days after Hermione had moved in to see her and Severus kissing. He loved watching them. He loved it more when they let him take control. Let him play with them how he wanted. They hadn't played like that in so long that he could only hope they would cooperate tonight.

He cleared his throat startling them. Hermione smiled at him and Severus smirked.

"Strip her," Lucius commanded as he walked closer, tapping his cane along the floor meaningfully.

Hermione's breath hitched and she bit her bottom lip. Severus' smirk deepened. Slowly, so slowly, Severus took one hand and brushed her hair away from one shoulder where he slipped the strap of her bra down, past the edge of her dress. It dangled tantalizingly off her shoulder as Severus shifted to stand behind her. He turned Hermione so she was fully facing Lucius. A tap of his cane on the floor and a wide armchair flew from the side of the room to behind Lucius where he took a seat, balancing his cane across his knees as he enjoyed the show in front of him.

Severus' hands were now at Hermione's waist and drifting lower when they reached as far as Severus could go without stooping, he began gathering the fabric of her sundress. Lucius watched as inch by inch her creamy skin was revealed. Hermione's breath quickened at the slow seduction and Lucius was pleased when her eyes drifted toward the bulge in his pants and didn't move.

"See something you like?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed.

A moment later, Severus had her entire dress off and Lucius was sure he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. She was round with his child and positively glowing. Her knickers were a scrap of black lace and her bra a matching set. Severus tweaked her nipples through her bra and she arched back against him, shoving her breasts into his large hands.

Lucius loved it. He loved the sight of his lovers pleasing each other. "Her knickers," he commanded Severus.

Severus knelt behind Hermione and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her knickers, slowly sliding them down her long legs until she was able to step out of them. Her mons was hidden by her curls, and Severus dragged his hands back up her legs, sliding one finger through her slit and curls, causing her to arch once more.

"Beautiful," Lucius hummed at the sight before him. Severus pushed both bra straps down her shoulders and met Lucius' eye, raising his eyebrow, asking the question.

Lucius nodded and soon Hermione's bra had met the floor as well. She was like a goddess standing before him and Lucius found himself adjusting his cock as it strained against his trousers.

"Severus' turn, Hermione," Lucius said.

Her eyes snapped open and she smiled at him. Turning quickly to give Lucius a view of her delectable backside, she made quick work of Severus' shirt. Pushing it from his shoulders as soon as she'd unbuttoned it. Then she dropped to her knees and began working on his belt and trousers. The sight of her on the floor on her knees was almost enough to do Lucius in. He suddenly wanted her mouth on him. Soon, Severus was as naked as she.

"Now me, pet," Lucius murmured. Hermione stood from her kneeling position and approached him. He had far more clothes on, having just arrived home from the Ministry, but she soon had him bare from the waist up. He pushed his cane against her shoulder lightly, making her kneel before him and she began on his socks and boots, then his trousers.

Severus stroked his hardening cock as he watched them with hooded eyes. Lucius beckoned him forward as Hermione lowered Lucius' trousers. He helped her by lifting his hips and soon he was as naked as Hermione and Severus.

Hermione eyed his cock and Lucius grasped it, placing the tip against her closed lips. She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing. That was all she needed to open her mouth and allow the head of his cock to slip into her wet heat. Lucius panted heavily as she sucked on just the head. Merlin, the things she could do with her mouth. Catching Severus' eye, Lucius beckoned the man over.

"Behind her," he ordered and Severus pulled Hermione to her knees. A few flicks of Severus' hand and he buried himself inside Hermione's sheath. Hermione moaned around Lucius' cock making him see stars. He tightened his grip on his cane to keep himself from coming. He wanted to enjoy this. He wanted Hermione falling apart around Severus before Lucius took her. But if she kept moaning around his cock like that, he wasn't sure he would be able to keep from spilling his seed down her throat. How pretty she looked with her mouth around his cock.

Severus' rhythm sped up and it became too much for Hermione, she pulled off of Lucius' cock and leaned her head against his thigh as Severus pounded into her from behind.

"More. Merlin. Fuck. More!" Hermione groaned as she rocked her hips back into Severus'.

Watching them together was almost as bad as having Hermione suck his cock. He was grateful for the respite, but the way their bodies moved and writhed was incredibly enticing. Severus had a hand on her hip, and another below her, probably thumbing her clit.

Lucius had a desire to see her breasts bounce and used his cane to push on Hermione's shoulder. Severus took the hint and hauled her upright. Her thighs spread over Severus' as his cock split her in two. The tempo was so fast that Severus' cock was just a blur. Lucius' hand drifted back to his cock as Hermione lifted and held her breasts, pinching her own nipples while Severus pinched her clit.

Watching the moment she fell was almost enough to truly put Lucius over the edge. Her face reddened, she stopped breathing for a moment, her entire body clenching and then she was flying apart and practically boneless in Severus' arms. Severus' grunt through his own completion moments later was the finale to the orchestra of Hermione's moans.

They both slithered bonelessly to the floor.

"Next time, let's do this on the bed," Severus complained. "My knees aren't what they used to be."

Lucius smirked as he helped first Hermione off the floor and then Severus.

"We shall be adjourning to the bed, my dear," Lucius told Hermione with a wink at Severus.

Hermione smiled sleepily at him and Lucius knew that her energy was almost spent. He settled her into the middle of the bed and beckoned Severus over. Hermione lay on her side, and Severus in front of her, while Lucius settled behind her. He lifted her leg over his and within moments was sheathed in her tight cunt. It was better than her mouth and so incredibly slick from both her and Severus' release. Lucius wrapped his arms around her and began a slow rhythm as Severus plucked at her breasts.

Hermione's breath hitched and she cried out for more.

"Yes," Lucius groaned, increasing his pace. He would give her everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well I got my act together and got the rest of this story written! One more chapter and an epilogue after this one. I'll be posting them over the next two weeks.**

 **The response I've gotten for this story is incredible! So thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and/or reviewing! I truly appreciate every single one!**

 **Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff and if you liked this chapter (or hated it) let me know in a review!**

* * *

Harry nervously wiped his palms on the leg of his trousers. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, Draco would definitely show up. But suddenly he was unsure if they were moving too fast. If this was the right thing to do. It made his heart race at the thought that maybe Draco _wouldn't_ show up.

"Calm down," Hermione murmured as she placed a palm on his shoulder. "Draco's upstairs. Lucius is fixing his bowtie."

Finally, Harry felt like he could take a breath. "Alright."

Hermione smirked at him and Harry pulled her into a hug. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably have a panic attack, freak out, and then miss your own wedding," Hermione replied.

Harry laughed. "Probably. I'm so glad you are here today."

Hermione pulled away from him and grimaced for a moment, running a hand over her round belly, soothingly. "He or she is kicking hard today."

"I still can't believe it," Harry said as he stared down at her belly. "Who would have thought that at nineteen, Hermione Granger would be up the duff."

Hermione glared at him. "I honestly didn't think I _could_ get pregnant Harry Potter. Did you want to discuss the reasons why I thought that?" She arched her eyebrow at him and he shuddered. He absolutely did not want to hear about her menstrual cycle and shook his head fervently.

"That's what I thought," she murmured as she turned around to take in the small back garden of Grimmauld Place. "It looks lovely."

"Thanks," Harry replied. He and Draco had opted for a small ceremony with a tiny reception to follow. Neither wanted a huge to-do with media and hundreds of people present. This was just for them. They'd decorated the garden in fairy lights and had a small flowered arch near the back wall where they would stand to get married. There was only room for twenty guests seated and Hermione and Pansy who were standing up for Harry and Draco, respectively. He smiled at Hermione who had opted to wear the fitted tuxedo to match Pansy's. Harry didn't care what she wore, but she'd decided she would match the rest of the bridal party. Even if her tuxedo had to be modified to fit her growing abdomen.

"You look good, 'Mione," Harry said, drawing her attention back to him as guests began filtering into the ceremony area. Kreacher was dutifully showing guests through Grimmauld Place and to the back garden. The reception would take place on the second floor in the newly redone library. Over the last few months, Harry and Draco had spent the time to redo almost every room in the house.

Hermione glanced at her watch and Harry felt his palms begin to sweat once more. "You'll be fine," she said.

Harry nodded and turned to greet the official they'd hired from the Ministry to perform the ceremony. He shouldn't be nervous, Draco was here, getting ready as Hermione had stated. They'd woken up together this morning and Draco had given no indication that he was unhappy with their plans for the day. Hermione touched his shoulder once more and Harry turned to find each of the guests in place. Every chair was full and Pansy was exiting the back of the house.

"Breathe," Hermione whispered as Pansy made her way down the short aisle and to stand opposite Hermione. Harry nodded and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. When he looked up Draco was standing on the back step with his patinent smirk on his face. Harry promptly forgot to breathe again when Draco began sauntering forward. "He would saunter," Hermione muttered behind him, releasing all of Harry's tension as he smiled at his soon-to-be husband. Draco's smirk transformed into a brilliant smile as he reached Harry.

Harry desperately wanted to lean forward to kiss Draco, but Hermione's nudge behind him brought him back to the present. The ceremony was short and sweet. Just how he and Draco wanted it. As soon as the official told them to kiss, Draco stepped forward and swept Harry into a dip, planting a solid kiss on his lips. Harry clutched at Draco's back as he pressed his body to his husbands and couldn't wait to get him alone after the reception.

* * *

"I'd like to introduce Messers Harry and Draco Potter!" The Ministry official announced at the conclusion of the short ceremony. Lucius clapped politely along with the rest of the attendees even as his heart stuttered in his chest. By claiming Potter's last name, Draco had disinherited himself as heir of the Malfoy family. He had no heir.

Severus placed a hand on his thigh, giving it a light squeeze before pulling it away. Lucius tightened his jaw to keep his anguish in check. He hadn't even thought to ask Draco if he were planning to take Potter's last name. He'd just assumed that Draco would want to continue to be the heir. How could he not? Lucius didn't understand and he wasn't sure he ever could. He felt gutted that his only child had done this to him.

"Breathe, old man," Severus muttered under his breath and Lucius realized he hadn't been. He took a deep breath through his nose before letting it out slowly through clenched teeth.

"How could he?" Lucius whispered. "What did I do?"

"I think this has less to do with you than you assume," Severus responded. Lucius followed Severus' eyes to find them locked on Hermione. Specifically Hermione's stomach.

"But…" Lucius trailed off as he realized what that meant. Hermione was now carrying the Malfoy heir. Hermione who didn't want to get married. Her child would never _be_ heir unless she married him before she gave birth. Lucius wouldn't pressure her into it, but he _needed_ to have an heir. The Malfoy family had persisted for over a thousand years. He couldn't let it end with him.

"You'll win her over," Severus said. "You always do," he muttered under his breath.

Lucius nodded but wasn't sure he could stand yet. Suddenly, he was thankful for the silly cane he carried. It was mostly for effect, but at the moment, he felt old. Worn down. Unable to stand on his own with this most recent blow.

"Stand up, old man," Severus said. "She's coming."

Lucius hauled himself to standing, leaning more heavily on his cane than he ever had in the past as Hermione picked her way over to them. She smiled warmly at Severus and burrowed herself into Lucius' side, gripping him tightly.

Lucius closed his eyes and dropped his face to the top of her head, breathing in her smell and placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. She looked divine in the Muggle tuxedo she wore. The jacket of which barely hid her abdomen, so round with his child that just seeing it made him want to take her where she was.

"Alright?" Hermione asked, and he realized she was gazing up at him. The look on her face full of adoration and the tightness in Lucius' chest eased some. Severus was right, he would figure out a way to make Hermione's child the Malfoy heir. He dropped his face and planted a soft kiss on her smiling lips before pulling away again.

"Let's go to the reception," Severus suggested breaking Lucius of his thoughts entirely. He still needed to have a conversation with his son before they left for their honeymoon at the end of the night.

A few hours later, all the speeches had been spoken and the dances danced. Potter and Draco were saying farewell to the last of the guests.

"Go on," Lucius told Hermione and Severus. "I'll be a few minutes more."

"He loves you," Hermione whispered as she embraced Lucius tightly and kissed his cheek. "So do I."

Lucius smiled at her softly before sending her on her way with Severus.

"Father," Draco said stiffly from behind him, he turned to see Draco and Potter standing in solidarity, holding hands. Lucius sighed. He didn't want to argue with his son on his wedding day.

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"Because the Malfoy family needs a proper heir. Not a robe-lifter," Draco said with a slight smirk.

Lucius scoffed and waved his hand. "I don't care about that. You know that I don't."

Draco nodded and bit his bottom lip, looking away from Lucius for a moment. Potter squeezed his hand and pecked his cheek. With one last indecipherable look sent to Lucius, Potter left the room.

"I want to give Harry the family he's always wanted," Draco said quietly, softly. "I want to create a family with him, not have him be subsumed into the maw of the Malfoy family."

Lucius sighed heavily. He could understand that. Duty and familial obligation were drummed into Malfoy heirs almost from birth. Lucius had only ever wanted to do the family proud. To do his father proud, but Draco wasn't like him. Not in the same ways, which was probably for the best.

"I understand," Lucius replied. He held out his hand and Draco looked at it before shaking his head and chuckling a little. Instead of grasping his hand, Draco stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Lucius' shoulders.

"Love you, dad," Draco said quietly.

"You too, son," Lucius responded. He swallowed quickly to keep the tears from slipping out of his eyes.

* * *

Hermione paced the bedroom she shared with Lucius while Severus helped himself to a glass of whiskey from the side table. The luxurious decor of the room did nothing to distract her from her current worry. Lucius. And how he would react over Draco giving up the Malfoy name.

"He should be back by now," Hermione muttered.

"It's been five minutes," Severus said calmly.

Hermione glared at him. Severus wasn't wrong, but the pregnancy had increased her anxiety to levels she wasn't familiar with. She just wanted Lucius to be happy. And she knew he wasn't happy with Draco's decision. She worried about him. He'd looked so stricken after the ceremony, she hoped that he wasn't causing a fight between him and Draco. She chewed her lip when the door to the bedroom swung open and Lucius strode in. He seemed startled to see both Hermione and Severus there waiting for him.

"Alright?" Severus asked.

Lucius nodded but didn't take his eyes off of Hermione. "I'm fine. Draco's fine. Potter's fine. We're all fine," Lucius muttered as he stalked toward Hermione. She wasn't sure she could decipher the look on his face.

"Tell me, Severus, what do you think of Hermione's outfit?" Lucius asked as he circled Hermione. Her tuxedo was tight in all of the right places, and she hadn't bothered to kick off her stiletto's yet. Another reason she was thankful for being a witch, cushioning charms allowed her to wear any shoe she wanted.

Hermione felt her heart begin to race when Lucius brushed a hand down her back as she waited for Severus' answer.

"Damn near indecent for a witch," Severus drawled. Hermione snapped her gaze to his as a slow smirk spread on his face. He was a far cry from the man who barely managed facial expressions in her presence at all a few months ago. She winked at him while very slightly leaning into Lucius' touch at her shoulder.

"Mmm, I agree," Lucius said. He ran a hand over Hermione's bum, and then slapped it sharply, making Hermione jump. She let out a nervous giggle.

"The trousers, in particular, are much too tight. Why anyone who wanted to have a look could see the perfect shape of her arse," Severus said. He had settled into a side chair to watch as Lucius slowly circled Hermione. Lucius' cane tapped her shoulder and her breath hitched. He dragged the cold, metal head of the cane along the line of her shoulders and Hermione shuddered.

"Yes, it's positively indecent," Lucius murmured, tugging on the cravat tied at her neck, pulling it apart and then dropping it to the floor once it was off. Hermione licked her lips as her eyes darted between both of them. She wasn't ready for the game to be over, but she was exhausted after the long day. She sighed and shifted her weight. Lucius frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired," Hermione muttered, she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

Severus snorted. "Wait till the shin kicker's here."

Hermione glared at him. "What a horrid thing to say!"

"That's what house elves are for," Lucius said at the same time. Hermione turned her glare to Lucius.

"Up on the bed, pet," Lucius said as he guided Hermione backward, his large hands on her hips. "If you're tired, we'll take it slow tonight. Let you have a nice long lie-in tomorrow."

Hermione smiled despite herself and settled onto the bed. Lucius looked down at her with such love in his eyes that she felt herself melting. Suddenly, she wasn't as tired as she had been and reached for him. He placed his lips on hers and Hermione tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. Lucius became slightly unbalanced and Hermione took advantage of it, by wrapping her leg around his waist and using the momentum to flip him over onto his back. She straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss his shock away.

"Guess you aren't so tired after all," Severus muttered from beside her as his hand drifted down her back to rest on her bum.

Lucius dove his hands through her hair, disturbing the tight chignon she'd wrestled it into for the wedding. Pins fell down around them as he worked his hands through the mass of curls. Hermione groaned and sat up, suddenly too hot. Severus helped remove the jacket from her shoulders while Lucius began unbuttoning the blouse, starting from the bottom.

"Budge up, love," Lucius said and Hermione shuffled forward on her knees so Lucius could kiss her belly where he'd begun exposing it.

Hermione felt the bed dip behind her and soon another pair of hands joined Lucius' making quick work of the shirt and the bra beneath.

A snap of Severus' fingers and Hermione's trousers and knickers disappeared. She jumped at the suddenness of it. Lucius murmured his thanks. He helped Hermione shift higher and soon she was straddling Lucius' face as he licked her slit.

"Oh, fucking hell," Hermione muttered, leaning forward to grab onto the headboard of the bed.

"Language," Severus tutted. Hermione keened when Lucius slipped a finger inside her at the same moment he began tapping her clit with his tongue.

When Lucius gasped, Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Severus had taken care of both his and Lucius' own robes. Severus' mouth engulfed Lucius' cock. She moaned at the sight and felt a wave of arousal leak out of her.

Lucius chuckled and helped her turn around so she could watch. And watch she did. Severus caught her eye and she found she couldn't take her eyes off of his obsidian ones. She watched the way Lucius' cock disappeared into Severus' mouth. Severus looked so proud and powerful in that moment and Hermione wondered if that's the look she got on her face too. It was intoxicating. No wonder Severus and Lucius liked to watch when she sucked their cocks.

Lucius managed to get a third finger inside her slick channel and curled them forward. Hitting that perfect spot and she couldn't stop herself from coming if she'd tried. Severus gave a long hard pull on Lucius' cock and Hermione felt Lucius stiffen beneath her as he too came. The moment he was finished, Severus surged forward and kissed Hermione. The taste of Severus with Lucius' seed in his mouth was intoxicating and with a little careful maneuvering, Severus had her impaled. He had leaned against the post at the foot of the bed and Hermione was in his lap, with her back to his chest as he pounded into her from below. Lucius watched them with glittering eyes.

Severus grunted into her ear as he reached around her waist. "Oh, Merlin, please," Hermione begged as Severus began thumbing her clit.

"You beg so prettily, pet," Lucius murmured and Hermione opened her eyes to find him kneeling before her. He placed his hands on her waist, helping Severus to lift and impale her over and over again.

"Please!" Hermione said as she felt that sweet tension wind tighter and tighter within her. She was so close, almost there.

"Time to come," Lucius ordered and plucked at her nipples.

Hermione screamed through her climax, her head thrown back onto Severus' shoulder as she writhed between them. Lucius' warm hands on her belly brought her back to earth just in time for Severus to empty his seed inside. Hermione leaned forward and kissed Lucius with as much feeling as she was able.

* * *

"Is it truly the only way?" Hermione asked.

Lucius sighed. They'd been having the same disagreement for a month. Hermione's due date was creeping closer and they still hadn't married.

"Technically, no," Lucius said. "There was a condition built in for illegitimate children if not legitimate children were born."

"Oh, see, we can do that then," Hermione smiled at him happily.

"Right," Lucius said, not really agreeing with her. He wished she would consent to be his wife. He didn't want to pressure her, he knew that she valued her independence, but would it be so bad to be Mrs Malfoy? Frankly, it was starting to hurt his feelings a bit.

"It's not you, you know," Severus said after Hermione had left the room.

"It feels like it is," Lucius muttered and moved to the drinks cart. These conversations always left him in need of a stiff drink.

"She feels like she is the last Granger. Her parents continue to go by Wilkins. And you know she doesn't want to be a kept witch."

"She's not! I adore her! You adore her! I would…" Lucius sighed. He didn't know how her _not_ marrying him made her less of a kept witch than she was now.

"She has a semblance of independence," Severus said. "She values that. And…" he trailed off and Lucius looked at his old friend. The look on Severus' face was unsure. Lucius didn't know if Severus was unsure of what he was about to say or if it was something else.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"I think she doesn't want to upset the triad," Severus said after a long pause. "I think she thinks if she marries you, and she's already having your child, that _I_ will be upset somehow."

"Will you? Be upset that is?" Lucius asked. It wasn't something he had considered. Severus had really changed these last few months, he was showing much more emotion than Lucius had ever seen him show.

Severus shrugged, "I don't think so. But if she feels it, then who am I to tell her different?"

"Who indeed," Lucius replied. He had to think about the whole situation. And perhaps do some research on the ritual for accepting illegitimate children into the Malfoy family.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Hermione growled as she stormed through the front doors of the Manor. She needed a cuppa and a good book.

She ran into Lucius as he was on his way out of the library.

"Something wrong, pet?" he asked in concern once he saw the look on her face.

"Yes something is wrong," she snapped. "Highest NEWT scores in two decades. Top five in the last century and the Ministry still can't seem to find a place for the Muggleborn."

"Oh, Hermione," Lucius sighed sadly and gathered her up in his arms, guiding her into the library. He settled her onto a sofa in front of the fireplace and called Tippy to bring tea. "I'm sorry, love."

"It's not your fault," Hermione sighed unhappily. She didn't know _exactly_ what the issue was, her pregnancy, her blood-status, her marital status or some combination of the three. But she refused to marry Lucius just because they were having a child. She had never made it a goal to get married. And if marriage improved her chances of a position at the Ministry then the Ministry could go hang.

"No, but I'm sorry nonetheless," Lucius murmured into her hair as Tippy appeared again with the tea. Hermione poured for them both and she settled back into Lucius' arms, staring into the fireplace.

"Work for me, instead," Lucius said after a long moment.

"What? Do you even do anything?" Hermione asked as she pulled back to look at him.

Lucius chuckled lowly and dipped his head to nip at her lips.

"Of course, I work. Malfoy Industries doesn't run itself you know. I just started a charitable arm, actually. I could use someone to run it…"

Hermione bit her lip as she thought over his offer. "I assume there would be a budget and a board who approved projects of your charitable arm?"

"Naturally," Lucius nodded. "But since _I_ am the board, I'm sure I could persuade them to back any project you choose."

Hermione grinned at him and carefully set her teacup aside. Quicker than she thought she could move, with as pregnant as she was, she'd straddled Lucius's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Perhaps you could spend a few hours convincing me," Hermione murmured against his lips.

"Only hours? I thought it might take days…" Lucius drawled before kissing her thoroughly.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Just an epilogue after this! It'll be posted next week on Hermione's birthday! Lucky girl!**

 **The response I've gotten for this story is incredible! So thank you, thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and/or reviewing! I truly appreciate every single one!**

 **Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff and if you liked this chapter (or hated it) let me know in a review!**

* * *

"And you're sure you've been cleared?" Lucius asked for the third time. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she sauntered closer to him. Her body wasn't quite back to pre-baby standards, her breasts were fuller now that she was breastfeeding, and her hips were larger, but she was still rather slim. And the negligee she had picked out for this night, showed off her shape in excellent form. She was rather surprised that Lucius was so reluctant.

"For the last time, Lucius, yes. Healer Fawley cleared me a week ago. I'm ready, Severus is ready, you are ready. It's time."

Lucius nodded and let his eyes trail over her form as she approached. Severus was in the chair in the corner, having started with a glass of whiskey as was his custom. Merlin, she was horny. Three months of no sex with a newborn shouldn't make anyone as horny as Hermione was now, but watching Lucius with baby Julia was enough to get her blood going. Add Severus to that mix, and it was all Hermione could do not to jump them on sight.

"What abou—"

"Tippy and Tilly have it covered," Severus sighed. "Stop stalling, Lucius."

Hermione was now standing directly in front of Lucius and cupped his cheek, bringing his gaze to her own. "What's wrong, love?"

"I don't want to hurt you…" Lucius trailed off and looked away. His eyes went a little glazed as if he remembered something. "Narcissa didn't, I mean. She wasn't interested for nearly a year after Draco was born."

Hermione rubbed his cheek and stood on her tip-toes, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. "I'm not Narcissa," she responded. "And I'm practically dripping over here. If you aren't ready, I'm sure Severu—"

"Absolutely not," Lucius snapped and pressed a crushing kiss to her lips while backing her to the bed.

"About bloody time," Severus muttered from the other side of the room.

Hermione found herself flat on her back as Lucius kissed his way down her body. He made short work of the lacy, black negligee she had donned. When she felt him leave the bed, she looked up to see Lucius undressing quickly. A silent communication between Severus and Lucius and Hermione was dragged along the bed until her head hung off one side. From this new angle, she could see Severus also undressing. Soon, Lucius' lips were back on her body as he worshipped her full breasts. Sucking lightly at her nipples, not enough to trigger her letdown, but enough to make Hermione's core clench in need.

"Please," she murmured as Lucius left her breasts and headed south.

"I've got you," Severus responded, and Hermione opened her eyes to find the head of his cock bumping her lips. She smirked at him and pulled his hips closer as she opened her mouth and he guided himself inside. From this angle, it was easy for him to slide down her throat and Hermione swallowed around him before he slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

Lucius had made his way to her core and was nipping, kissing, and licking every inch of skin that wasn't her pussy. She wanted to beg, and she tried to writhe, but Lucius held her hips fast with his strong arms while Severus kept her busy with his cock in her throat.

When Lucius finally, finally licked her from arse to clit, Hermione moaned so loudly over Severus' cock that he couldn't stop pumping into her face. Hermione pulled his hips to her and swallowed his come as it splashed down her throat. Severus bent heavily at the waist, his hands propping himself up over her as he breathed heavily. Hermione licked his cock clean, sucking it lightly before he pulled it from her mouth with a hiss.

The moment she was free, Lucius tugged her toward him and slammed inside her. Hermione's back arched off the bed, and her hands scrabbled for purchase in the sheets as Lucius fucked her furiously. Like he was a dying man. It was enough that within three strokes Hermione was coming around him and screaming through her climax.

She opened her eyes when she found someone at her breasts. Severus was tonguing and twisting her nipples even as Lucius continued to pound into her. Hermione clasped Severus' head to her as the feeling of his plucking at her nipples went straight to her core. She was breathless and on the verge of orgasm once more.

"Oh, fucking, Merlin," Hermione groaned when her second climax hit with the speed of a train. Her entire body arched and clenched. It was enough to bring Lucius to his own end, and he shouted as he emptied his seed inside her.

Severus whispered something into her abdomen, and Hermione smiled when she realized it was a contraceptive charm. That was something they were going to have to be diligent about if they didn't want to give Julia and Draco any siblings anytime soon.

"Welcome back, love," Hermione murmured when Lucius finally looked up from where he had collapsed in her lap. Lucius smirked at her and pushed his head down until he was settled between her legs again, licking her firmly. "Oh, fuck, Merlin, Circe, and Nimue," Hermione groaned.

Severus sucked hard on one of her breasts, and Hermione keened.

"Didn't think you were getting let off that easily, did you?" Severus asked as he kissed his way to her mouth.

"Thank Merlin, I'm not," Hermione muttered before pressing her lips to his.

Severus pulled back enough to whisper a spell and Hermione found her hands bound above her head. She was quite firmly caught as Severus straddled her waist and pushed her breasts together, sliding his hard cock through them until it nudged against her chin. Merlin, she loved it when he titty-fucked her. He thumbed her nipples as he slid his hot length through the valley of her breasts. She dropped her chin and opened her mouth, tonguing the head of his cock everytime it came close enough.

Lucius was fucking her with his own tongue, and it was everything Hermione could do to concentrate on Severus while her pleasure mounted. Her breasts were so much bigger, full of milk, that Severus' cock disappeared entirely between them and the look on his face as he watched was intoxicating. When Lucius began sucking on her clit, Hermione couldn't handle it anymore, she threw her head back and screamed her orgasm to the ceiling even as Severus' motions sped up, his cock sliding quickly through her tits now. He squeezed her breasts so tightly, all the while thumbing and twisting her nipples. It didn't take long for Severus to begin coming, this time all over her chest. Severus rolled over to the side, panting heavily as Lucius climbed on top of her, sinking his cock back into her tight sheath.

"Took a potion?" Hermione mumbled. "Planned this, did you?"

"I did," Severus responded. "May have slipped something to Lucius without him knowing."

Hermione groaned as Lucius licked her breasts clean of Severus' come, all the while providing long, languid strokes of his cock inside her. It was enough, and Hermione felt herself coming once again, this time bringing Lucius over the edge with her. She sighed contented to have them both back in her bed finally.

* * *

"It absolutely won't hurt her," Severus said again. "Beyond the initial pinprick to get the blood, of course."

"As long as you're sure," Lucius said reluctantly. He desperately wanted little Julia—now almost five months old— to be the Malfoy heir. He felt so vulnerable without one, but he didn't want to hurt her. Even if Hermione consented to marry him, because Julia was born out of wedlock, they'd have to perform the ritual regardless.

"Lucius, it's your own family's magic. Severus and I have done as much research into it as possible. It won't hurt her," Hermione said, laying her arm on Lucius' in reassurance.

"And you're sure this is what _you_ want?" Lucius asked her. She had decided she'd rather stay a Granger, be the last of the Granger's, instead of consenting to marry him. Lucius wouldn't deny that it didn't hurt his feelings. It did. But he wanted Hermione. However, she would have him, and if marriage was off the table, then he'd learn to live with it.

"I am," Hermione nodded decisively. "I want this for you, Lucius." She leaned up into him, and he quickly embraced her as she kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

Lucius' heart filled with joy at those words, they weren't said often, as they made Severus uncomfortable. Even now, he could hear Severus snorting, but Lucius didn't care. They made his heart soar. "Love you too," he murmured and deepened the kiss.

"Can we get on with this?" Severus sighed heavily, and Lucius broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Hermione's. She smiled indulgently, and Lucius wasn't sure if it was directed at him or Severus or both of them.

"Yes, yes, we're coming, dear," Lucius said sarcastically and grinned when Hermione giggled. Merlin, he loved making this witch laugh.

Severus rolled his own eyes as he turned his back on the two of them, cuddling Julia in his arms. For as much as Severus pretended to hate children, he was surprisingly cossetting of Julia. He was one to get up if he heard her cries in the middle of the night and several times, Lucius had caught Severus holding her as she slept with a look of rapture on his face.

"Let's do this," Hermione grinned at him and pulled him forward by his hand. They had to go to the Malfoy ritual stones to complete the ceremony. They'd chosen Mabon as the best day. If not Mabon, they'd have to wait until Yule, and Lucius wasn't sure he could wait that long. Samhain was entirely out, due to the nature of the holiday. Mabon was good, it was the equinox, which meant that the veil between here and beyond was thin. A good time to perform a blood ritual.

It was chilly for the end of September and Severus had bundled Julie up in numerous blankets for the walk out to the standing stones. Lucius snagged Hermione's hand, kissing the back of it, as they followed Severus out of the Manor.

The sun was just beginning to rise as they made it up the small rise to the ritual circle. The Malfoy circle wasn't nearly as impressive as Stonehenge, but it was in better shape. All of the stones still standing, and the alter uncovered in the center. Malfoy's had lived on this land since the days of William the Conqueror, and their magic maintained the stones as they had found them.

Severus cuddled Julia close as Lucius and Hermione began setting the circle. A salt ring around the outer standing stones and candles around the inner ring. Once the candles were lit, and the circle was drawn, the slight pre-dawn wind died completely. Letting them know that they had done the first part of the ritual correctly.

Julia had just fallen asleep when Severus carefully set her atop of the altar. The three of them ringed the altar as Hermione drew forth a ceremonial knife. It was the smallest and oldest in the Malfoy collection. A quick spell to sterilize it, and she fished one of Julia's hands from in her blankets, careful not to disturb her too much.

"Hush," Hermione said lowly, placing a kiss on the middle of Julia's palm. She gripped the knife tightly, and Lucius was desperately grateful that it wasn't his task to draw the blood from his daughter. Severus had offered, but Hermione had told him that she felt it was her obligation. Severus should be the one casting, she had said.

A small press of the knife was all that was needed to draw a drop of blood from Julia's palm. Hermione twisted the knife in her hand and handed it to Lucius hilt-first. He grasped it, making a small cut in his own palm and Hermione held Julia's palm up for Lucius to seize, their blood mingling.

Severus began chanting low in Latin, completing the ritual.

An artificial wind blew up and around them, before leaving with the softest caress of a kiss. A blue light flashed from the candles, and the circle fell apart.

"It's done," Severus murmured.

"Hello Julia Malfoy," Hermione said, just as Julia yawned and opened her eyes, staring at the adults around her.

"Merlin, I like the sound of that," Lucius rumbled as he picked up his daughter and held her close. He kissed her palm, murmuring a healing spell to close the small wound there.

"How will we know it worked?" Hermione asked.

"I expect an owl from Gringotts will probably be waiting for us when we return," Lucius said as Severus grasped Hermione's hand and the four of them began the walk back to the house.

* * *

"You know, if you married me, I'd get you access to Gringotts again?" Lucius commented as he trailed his fingers along Hermione's skin. They were nestled into the massive bath attached to their bedroom, having a 'business meeting.'

Hermione yawned, stretching, loving the feel of Lucius behind her as they lazed in their post-orgasmic bliss.

"Mmm, trying to get out of helping with the charitable arm of your own company?" Hermione asked.

Lucius chuckled lowly, "Never. Just trying to get you to marry me, witch."

Hermione smiled. It had become almost an old joke at this point. Lucius knew her feelings on the matter, and they wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

"Beginning without me?" Severus asked from the doorway. He leaned against the jamb with a glass of whiskey in one hand.

Hermione shot up. "Severus! You're home early." She stood from the bath to greet him, but Severus put his hand out to stop her before she got out of the tub.

He slowly unbuttoned his frock coat and let it fall heavily to the floor. "You are a sight for sore eyes, witch," Severus muttered. He took another drink of his whiskey before setting it on the counter with a clink. "Your body glistens as the water drips. Merlin, Lucius what did you do to her? She looks positively ravished."

Hermione smirked at him and ran her hands down her flanks, cupping her breast in one and slipping the other down to her core which was aching again. Needing to be filled.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Lucius asked from behind her.

"Never," Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off of Severus and his slow strip tease. He was down to his pants and shucked them off before striding toward her. He relieved her hand of its burden, taking her breast into his own hand and licking the tip of it. Hermione tossed her head back and groaned when she felt the water move about her calves and a second set of hands settle onto her hips. She leaned back into Lucius' chest as Severus took his fill from her breasts.

"Perhaps we should move this to the shower?" Lucius suggested as he placed soft, wet kisses along Hermione's shoulder and neck.

"That would be amenable," Severus agreed, stepping back and offering a hand to Hermione to help her out of the tub. Hermione followed him, not bothering to offer her opinion. Bath or shower didn't matter to her, as long as she could have both her wizards again. Severus had been gone for nearly two weeks at a Potions conference, and she'd missed him sorely. Julia would be celebrating her first birthday in a few weeks time, and Hermione wanted her family to herself for a while before all the guests came to stay.

Severus turned on the shower as Lucius flicked his hand to let the tub drain. Beckoning her forward with one hand, Severus stood under the spray, wetting his hair and drawing it back from his face with both hands. Hermione loved the way he looked without his hair hiding his face. She reached up for him, cupping his cheeks in both her hands.

"I've missed you," Hermione murmured and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Severus wrapped an arm around her waist, dipping his head to kiss her more fully. Hermione hummed into the kiss. She wanted to climb him like a tree, even though not thirty minutes ago, Lucius had given her several mind-blowing orgasms. She couldn't seem to get enough of either of these them.

Hermione broke the kiss and dropped to her knees. The hot spray of the water, soon had her hair drenched, but she didn't care as she ran her hands up Severus' thighs. A moan above her and she glanced up to find Lucius and Severus locked in a heated kiss. She pushed against Severus' hips until he was leaning against the wall. Then did the same for Lucius. They were side-by-side, each with a delicious cock jutting out toward her. Hermione took one in each hand, first kissing the head of Severus' and then Lucius'. Pleasuring them both at once was still something that gave her so much power, she was positively dripping. The noises both were making above her, each with a hand in her hair made Hermione wish she had a third hand, one she could use to fill her aching cunt.

She bounced between the two of them, sucking Lucius' cock in as far as she could take it and then a little farther when Lucius held her there with one hand and pressed his hips further. She squeezed Severus' cock, swiping her thumb at his slit as she pulled off Lucius' and repeated the same action with Severus' cock in her mouth instead. It was hypnotic, and Hermione wondered how long they'd let her go. Hermione nipped at Lucius' balls when Severus moved behind her and pulled her to standing.

"Enough play," Severus growled as he backed her into Lucius' chest. Severus reached down and grabbed her by the back of her thighs, and Hermione wrapped her legs around Severus' waist. His cock slid through her folds and Hermione bucked against him as it stimulated her clit.

"Fuck," she hissed, her head tossing back and connecting with Lucius' shoulder. Lucius placed a hand on her waist, and another reached around to cup one of her breasts, thumbing the nipple. A few moments later and Hermione felt Lucius' hard cock gliding along the cleft of her arse as Severus impaled her on his own. She tightened her legs around him, clenching at the sensations. Severus had both hands on her waist, moving her, bouncing her on his cock and Lucius was tugging at each nipple. Hermione held on to Severus' shoulders; it was all she could do as the sensations flooded her body.

"Mine," she whispered just before Severus leaned down to kiss her.

"Mine," Lucius responded into her ear, and then he kissed along her neck.

"Mine," Severus said, pulling back just long enough to get the word out before pressing his lips to hers again.

It didn't take long for Hermione's climax to overwhelm her and she was screaming their names as her entire body clenched rhythmically. Severus gritted his teeth through her orgasm, slowing to a complete stop as her cunt gripped his cock. And still, the shower pounded down on them.

"Severus, Lucius, fuck," Hermione chanted over and over again.

"Got another one in there?" Severus panted.

Hermione shook her head. She felt utterly wrung out with Lucius' earlier attentions, but Severus chuckled darkly, and Lucius flexed his hips, reminding her that his cock was still nestled between her arse cheeks. Lucius tugged once more at her nipples, rolling them between his fingers, it was almost too much and yet not quite enough.

"I think you do," Severus whispered as he began to move again. The slide of his thick cock through her oversensitized cunt had Hermione groaning. Whether for him to stop or to continue, she wasn't sure. Lucius didn't let up on her nipples, and each twist and pull went straight to Hermione's clit. She could feel it pulsing in time with her blood, and she found that Severus wasn't wrong, she was almost painfully close to having another orgasm.

"I can—" Hermione tried to say, but then Severus dragged his thumb along her clit, and she couldn't even _think_ coherently, let alone speak.

"Fuck," Hermione groaned, and Severus did it again. She bucked into him, an attempt to get away she was sure, but when he did it a third time, she felt her climax break free and Severus finally, _finally_ , started moving again, pumping into her with wild abandon. Her body slid along Lucius', providing him the friction he needed to find his own end, which she heard more than felt as he gasped and groaned into her ear. His hands still at her breasts, providing Hermione the friction she needed to drag out her orgasm for several moments until finally, Severus spilled himself inside her.

"Welcome home," Hermione gasped and was rewarded by Severus' rich baritone laughter.


	15. Chapter 15Epilogue

**A/N: This is it! Last chapter! First and foremost, I want to thank my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers! I really appreciate every single one!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy, smutty ride!**

 **Also - Happy Birthday Hermione!**

 **Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff and if you liked this chapter (or hated it) let me know in a review!**

* * *

 _10 Years Later_

"Julia Lucia! You stop teasing your brother right now!" Hermione shouted as she bore down on her eldest and second youngest child. Of all the children she had, Julia and Castor got along the worst. They were like oil and water and separating them was the only thing that worked with any sort of accuracy. There were four years between them and Castor gave as good as he got from Julia. Hermione never thought she'd be thankful to be sending a child off to Hogwarts, but for a bit of peace in the house? She almost couldn't wait.

"But Mu-um," Julia whined. "He started it!"

"I don't actually care who started," Hermione snapped. "Your eldest, it's about time you act like it."

"Fine," Julia said, drawing out the word into at least four syllables. She stomped off and Hermione sighed as Castor flashed her a smirk and darted away.

"Am I too hard on her?" she asked mostly to herself. She was surprised, therefore, when Severus responded to her.

He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her back flush to his chest. "No, she's going off to Hogwarts in a few months. A little maturity will do her good."

Hermione sighed into his embrace, closing her eyes briefly. "I can't believe we have a child old enough to go to Hogwarts."

Severus chuckled behind her. " _You_ have a child old enough for Hogwarts. I'm still just a childless bachelor."

Hermione snorted. "You haven't been a bachelor in a dozen years. You're mine."

"Too right," Severus agreed, humming into her ear. Hermione felt her heart begin to beat faster. Even after all these years, the right word from one of her lovers was enough to get her blood up.

"Mummy!" Pollux, Castor's twin, shouted.

"Mum!" Castor said right behind him.

"It never ends," Hermione sighed and made to move out of the haven that was Severus' arms. Severus tightened his arms briefly around her before letting her go.

Julia just turned eleven and Castor and Pollux were seven. Pollux was much quieter than Castor, who was a Slytherin through and through. Hermione actually had her money on Julia being a Ravenclaw, but Severus and Lucius both had her pegged for Gryffindor. Evan, who was nine, was the quietest of the bunch and very studious. More so than Julia even. All three were convinced Evan would be sorted into Ravenclaw in two years when it was his turn to go to Hogwarts.

Hermione entered the children's playroom to find Castor and Pollux arguing over a toy broomstick. They were almost as bad as Castor and Julia. For all that they were twins, they fought a great deal. Aurelia, the youngest at just four, was also in the playroom, playing with her dollhouse. If Hermione had thought Lucius and Severus had doted on Julia, it was nothing compared to the devotion of Aurelia. Aurelia was surely too young to be considered in terms of Hogwarts houses, but her sweetness was a front most of the time and Hermione was sure she would eventually follow her father to Slytherin house.

"Castor, Pollux. There are at least five toy broomsticks in this house. Can't you find one of the others?" Hermione asked her hands on her hips.

"But this one is mine!" Castor shouted.

"No, it's not! It's mine!" Pollux argued, raising his voice in a way he rarely did. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Lucius heard Hermione's loud sigh from halfway down the hallway and he knew that the children were getting on her nerves. She'd been home most of the week preparing for the gala the following evening and Lucius knew that too much time spent around the children was enough to fray anyone's nerves. Although Tippy and Tilly were oddly attached to the little blighters.

"Tippy!" Lucius said as he made his way toward the playroom.

"Yes, Master Lucius?" Tippy asked as he appeared beside him and hurried to keep up with Lucius' long stride.

"Let's give Hermione a break," Lucius suggested.

Tippy sighed heavily. "We've been trying, Master Lucius. But she and the children both circumvent me and Tilly."

"I'll go distract her then if you can handle this argument between the twins?"

"Of course, Master Lucius."

Lucius smirked at the house elf and quickened his pace to the playroom. Hermione was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Evan and Julia were nowhere in sight, just the twins and darling Aurelia.

Summoning one of the toy broomsticks from the Quidditch shed, Lucius stepped past Hermione and handed it to the twins.

"There, now you both have one. However, no flying in the house."

"Yes, father," Castor said sharply.

Hermione sighed as the twins barrelled past her, heading for the Quidditch pitch.

"I've got them, Mistress Hermione," Tippy said cheerfully and hurried after the boys.

"Come away, love," Lucius murmured into Hermione's hair after gathering her close.

"But Aurelia," Hermione offered a feeble protest.

"Tilly will take care of Mistress Aurelia," Tilly piped up and Lucius hadn't even known she was close. Neither did Hermione by the way she jumped.

As Lucius led her out of the playroom and toward their own suite of rooms, he muttered, "I have no idea why you let them run you ragged."

"Am I just supposed to ignore them when they call for me?" Hermione asked. "It's different when I'm not here and they don't ask for me. Or rather I don't hear it."

"Mmm, putting office space in for the Foundation was probably the best thing we've ever done."

Hermione chuckled lowly. "Only because you enjoy your _afternoon delight_.

Lucius snorted lightly. "As do you, my dear."

"Are you offering?" Hermione asked as they closed the door to their bedroom behind them.

"I'm always offering," Lucius said pushing his robes from his shoulders and quickly unbuttoning his vest and then his shirt. Hermione was working on her own clothes and it wasn't long until they were both naked. "Get on the bed."

Hermione smirked at him before sauntering to the bed, crawling onto it on her hands and knees. Lucius groaned at the sight she made and hurried across the room to join her. He grasped her hips, as he stood at the side of the bed and with a small thrust of his hips, he was buried in her heat.

"Fuck," Hermione groaned, pushing back into him. Lucius set a punishingly slow pace in contrast to how quickly they began. "Lucius," Hermione whinged low in her throat. It was the only warning she gave before Lucius felt her cunt tighten rhythmically around his cock. It was almost enough to make Lucius come, but he wasn't ready to be done yet. He let her ride out her orgasm, then slipped from her.

A few twists and Lucius was lying flat on his back with Hermione straddling him.

"Ride me," Lucius growled, grasping her hips tightly.

Hermione smirked at him and lowered herself slowly onto his shaft. Lucius gasped as she enclosed around him. It was still the best feeling in the world, after all of these years.

"Started without me?" Severus asked from the doorway.

"Severus," Hermione moaned. Lucius reached a hand up to cup one of her breasts, rubbing his thumb along the tip, rolling it in his fingers. He wanted another climax out of her. One that was just his.

It was enough, Hermione shuddered and cried out on top of him and Lucius let himself go too, spilling his seed inside her. Hermione collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily. He'd finally taken the same sterility potion Severus had taken as a young man after Aurelia had been born. Six children were more than enough for him, and Hermione's last pregnancy had been especially difficult for her.

Lucius smirked as Severus rolled Hermione off of Lucius and onto her back. He hissed as he slid himself inside her oversensitized channel.

"Severus," Hermione cried out. Severus kneeled and pulled Hermione's hips to his sharply. Lucius rolled to his side and found he was perfectly eye-level with Hermione's breast. He felt Severus' hand at the back of his head and obliged him by taking one of Hermione's nipples into his mouth. Soon there was a second hand buried in his hair, this one belonging to Hermione who arched her back and clutched at him as she came around Severus. Lucius used her other hand to torment the other nipple, drawing her climax out as long as possible.

"Fuck," Severus muttered as he too came, slamming his hips into Hermione's and tightening the hand in Lucius' hair.

Lucius bit Hermione's nipple very lightly and she careened off a cliff once more, milking Severus' cock more firmly.

Severus collapsed to the bed, his head nestled into Hermione's stomach as Lucius continued his attention to Hermione's breasts.

"Merlin, Lucius," Hermione whinged. "Please."

"Please what?" Lucius asked, pulling back just long enough to ask the question.

"I need…" Hermione trailed off as she tried to sneak a hand down her belly, past Severus' face and to her cunt.

"I don't think so," Severus muttered, swatting her hand away and placing his own on her mound. "Is this what you need?" He pierced her with one finger and Hermione's back arched off the bed.

"More!" she screamed and it wasn't long until Severus was pounding three fingers into her cunt. Lucius kept to his task at her breasts, knowing she was going to be sore for days after this, but not caring, because listening to his witch fall apart at his behest was the closest thing to heaven on earth.

* * *

Lucius smirked as he watched Hermione schmooze around the ballroom. The gala had gone without a hitch, just as it had every year for the last ten years. This year, the gala was benefitting the Muggleborn Fund at Hogwarts. Hermione was a natural at charming donors out of their money, especially when it had to do with a charity she held particularly close to her heart as she did the Muggleborn Fund.

Severus approached from his left and handed him a glass of whiskey. "Going well?"

Lucius hummed. "As well as it can, I think."

"She looks good," Severus said lightly.

And she did, she'd pulled on a slinky black number, that showed off every curve she had. Her hair was piled on top of her head and when she threw her head back, laughing at something Draco had said to her, Lucius felt his trousers tightening. Draco smirked at Hermione and then at Harry, pulling his husband close to him and Lucius smiled at the sight. He was happy that Draco had found what he needed. Even if it wasn't what Lucius had expected him to find.

Catching sight of Lucius and Severus, Hermione's eyes lit up and she began making her way toward them.

"Hello, love," Lucius said and kissed her cheek. Hermione accepted it with a small smile and patted Severus' chest with one hand. "Marry me?" Lucius murmured into her ear and she snorted.

It didn't hurt anymore when she turned him down. Not like it had the first few times he'd asked and she'd said no. He knew marriage wasn't what she wanted, and had tried to convince her that it wouldn't have to be what she thought marriage was, but she'd held fast. Lucius suspected her refusals had something to do with Severus and he wanted to be angry at Severus about it, but it wasn't Severus' fault, not truly. Lucius wanted control in all things, including his relationship with Hermione. He had been taught that marriage meant control, but Hermione insisted she wasn't the marrying type. Despite the fact that she had committed to a lifetime of relationship with Lucius, he still felt a twinge of grief that she wouldn't marry him. That she wouldn't offer him that last bit of control.

He pasted a smirk on his face as more donors greeted them and soon his maudlin thoughts were swept away when the dancing portion of the gala began. He twirled Hermione around the floor as often as she would let him. She still felt obligated to dance with any donor who asked, even the ones who pawed at her. It was all Lucius could do to keep from pulling her out of one particularly lascivious donor's arms.

"She can take care of herself," Severus muttered. Lucius clenched his teeth and will his hand away from his wand. The old man had just grabbed Hermione's arse and before Lucius knew what was happening, Severus' hand was heavy on his shoulder, holding him in place. Lucius watched as Hermione smartly removed the other wizards hand from her person and said some sharp words. Then she stalked away. Lucius breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't harmed, but he was still angry.

"Remind me that Dmitry Antonhov is not invited next year," Lucius spat.

* * *

The gala had gone about as well as it could have and Hermione was bone tired. She was ready to sleep for a week. Lucius had booked a vacation for the three of them as was their custom after these sorts of events. Hermione felt guilty that she was leaving the children with just the elves and had begged Harry and Draco to stay with them for the week. She was thankful that it had become a tradition after that first time because she couldn't wait to get away with just her wizards. The last of the guests had just left when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She leaned into the hard chest of Lucius.

"I'd wondered where you'd gotten to," Hermione commented lightly.

"I had to hold him back from protecting your honor," Severus said drily from the other side of her.

"Oh?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow at Lucius. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that bad," he hissed.

Severus chuckled and Hermione smiled at them both. "Well thank you," she breathed as she turned in Lucius' arms and pressed her lips to his. "Even if I don't need you to defend me," she breathed against his lips, "I appreciate the sentiment all the same."

Lucius growled and deepened the kiss, pulling her more firmly into his arms and she melted into his embrace. Severus cleared his throat and they reluctantly pulled away.

"Perhaps we can retire to someplace more comfortable?" Severus suggested.

Hermione nodded happily and slung an arm through both Lucius' arm and Severus' as they made their way up the stairs and to their room. Halfway up the stairs, Lucius pinched her bum and Hermione screamed a laugh as they began a merry chase to their destination.

 _~Fin~_


End file.
